Sombra
by KarooChan
Summary: Él es ahora el líder del clan, ella su mano derecha, asesina a sangre fría. Ante la amenaza de una guerra de clanes, hay decisiones que deben ser tomadas con rapidez: la descendencia de Sasuke y la lealtad de Sakura. [UA] [Rated M: temas fuertes y malas palabras].
1. Capítulo primero

_Hola!_

 **Nota de autora:** Esta historia, primero, no ocurre en el universo de la historia, sino que en nuestra época, en el Japón actual. No soy una verdadera conocedora de la cultura yakuza, pero he tratado de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que los errores no interfieran en su lectura. De antemano, muchas gracias por optar leer este fic.

 **D:** Naruto no me pertenece, su mundo tampoco, nada la verdad, solo esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Preludio de tormenta.**

El cabello rosa resaltaba entre todo el negro. Era tintura fina, de esa que se retoca solo cuando las raíces rubias afloran del cuero cabelludo, develando su ascendencia nórdica. Era alta y delgada, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos verdes, opacos; sus rasgos no eran tan finos, pero no por eso eran menos femeninos ni menos agraciados, quizás no era toda una belleza, pero tenía con qué salvarse: la actitud y la sonrisa. Las pestañas largas estaban sin maquillaje el día de hoy, su mirada más fría y oscura que nunca, pero no lloraba, no podía.

Muchas muertes habían pasado delante de sus ojos, había sido testigo de masacres y había perpetrado ella misma otras cuantas. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Los suficientes como para haber perdido una y mil veces a todos aquellos por los que sentía algún afecto.

No todos, la verdad.

Miró a su lado, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba a su paso junto al féretro. Era él a quien debía proteger ahora, su única _familia_. Le hubiese gustado poder irse en esos momentos, olvidar todas las promesas y quitarse todas las ataduras con el clan, pero no podía; ella le debía tanto a los Uchiha, al clan en general, que no podría ser tan desgraciada como para irse cuando la necesitaban más que nunca. Ella tenía honor y sabía agradecer, porque la vida no había sido exactamente muy amable con ella. En los yakuza había encontrado su "paz" y la iba a defender, aún si no estaba al servicio de quien, en primera, instancia se le presentó.

Fugaku Uchiha había sido un hombre de temer, pero no precisamente por su genio. Él había logrado restablecer el poder e influencia de un clan que se había venido a menos hace algo más de 50 años atrás. Movimientos turbios y de dudosa índole habían llevado a los Uchiha a perder fuerza, gente y honor; se convirtió en una vergüenza de clan, lo que los llevó a vivir prácticamente en las sombras durante más de medio siglo. Entonces apareció Fugaku y, con él, aires de cambio en una generación que estaba resignada a seguir siendo ratas de alcantarilla.

Fugaku tenía 25 años cuando llegó al clan, herido después de un enfrentamiento con el hombre al que le habían pedido asesinar. Era nada más que un sicario sin apellido. Devolvió la mano haciéndose con un encargo peculiar y, después de ver sus habilidades, el líder del clan Uchiha de ese entonces, decidió adoptarlo como su mano derecha. No pudo haber estado más en lo correcto cuando vio que el manejo y los consejos que Fugaku daba traían cuantiosas ganancias al _gumi_. De pronto, y en menos de dos años, el clan Uchiha volvía a tener cierto lugar destacado en la mafia japonesa. Finalmente, Fugaku tuvo la opción de desposar a la única heredera del clan: Mikoto Uchiha, que recién cumplía los 18 años. La unión, eso sí, se concretó dos años después del fallecimiento del líder Uchiha, pues Fugaku nunca quiso forzar la unión y esperó que ella se decidiera a concretar la unión.

Entonces, Fugaku había sido un hombre terrible, no por sus métodos, sino que más bien, por su habilidad innata para hacer crecer todo lo que él tocaba.

Él le había dado su nombre: _Sakura_.

Sakura apartó la vista de Sasuke, él no se parecía a su padre, sus formas y sus gestos eran más de Mikoto; no en el sentido femenino, obviamente, era una cosa de carácter adquirido. Mientras Itachi Uchiha, el difunto más reciente, había sido un hombre con habilidades iguales o más grandiosas que las de su padre, que había aprendido a manejarse en la mafia, en las ventas y en el poder de manera asombrosamente fiera; Sasuke había adoptado una conducta más callada, menos riesgosa y más alejada del ajetreo _político_. Mikoto había sido igual, llevaba a la yakuza en la sangre, de hecho era una mujer que tomaba el control de la situación de manera increíblemente potente, pero prefería la dominante sombra de su marido a estar expuesta en el medio.

Sasuke gustaba de vivir bajo la sombra de su familia, algo que no era su culpa, era un gusto adquirido: Itachi, siendo el primogénito, siempre había tenido más privilegios y exposición que su hermano menor, por ende, era obvio que él aprendería a ser bajo perfil.

El tema es que ahora se necesitaba un líder en el clan, alguien a quien seguir a ojos cerrados… y Sasuke tenía tan poca experiencia.

Sasuke y Sakura quedaron a la par cuando la marcha junto al féretro de Itachi Uchiha llegó a su meta. Sakura sintió que los ojos se le humedecían al ver cómo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo iba entrando con lentitud al mausoleo de los Uchiha.

― _Será hasta la próxima_ ―, pensó Sakura. Detrás de ella, Karin, sollozaba con arrebato.

Karin Motomiya era una mujer simple que no estaba aún adecuada a esta vida, por eso era la única que lloraba ahí. Pobre mujer, iba a casarse en menos de dos semanas, pero ahora había quedado viuda sin siquiera haber alcanzado el altar. Para su suerte, era una mujer aún joven y guapa, tenía una carrera y nada de conexiones en los yakuza, por ende podría salir de ese mundo sin tanto revuelo… aunque Sakura dudaba que existiera verdadera salida de ese universo.

Itachi y Karin se habían conocido hace 6 años en un accidente no menos que peculiar, ella lo había arrollado con su bicicleta y él, en vez de enfadarse o "ficharla", había optado por invitarla a salir. Ahí empezó todo. Karin era guapa, eso le había dicho Itachi cuando llegó ese día a casa con la ropa desarreglada y un moretón en el brazo; y Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que era un simple capricho físico hasta que un día Itachi la invitó a cenar a casa. Lo primero que notó la chica de pelo rosado fueron las gafas nada sexys que llevaba Karin; como que ni siquiera había existido por parte de ella ganas de verse "mejor". Lo demás en ella si encajaba con la descripción de Itachi: cabello pelirrojo muy bien cuidado, ojos grandes y brillantes, tez clara y sin imperfecciones, alta y delgada como una modelo; sí, era guapa, pero las gafas…

Con el tiempo fue mejorando, quizás porque empezó a asistir a eventos sociales en donde necesitaba dar una buena impresión, por lo que cambió las gafas feas por gafas más acorde a su estilo de mujer joven y profesional: ella siempre muy correcta y muy directa, era abogada.

Era obvio que después de 6 años de relación debían casarse, lamentablemente, nada llegó a concretarse porque el novio fue asesinado de manera extraña.

Ese era otro tema que Sakura necesitaba resolver: Itachi, un hombre fuerte de 31 años estaba muerto porque un conflicto entre pandillas ajenas a la yakuza habían jugado con armas de verdad… con toda la seguridad que se gasta un líder de clan y con toda la vigilancia y control que se ejerce por donde él pasa y domina, una simple pelea entre adolescentes no parecía ser un escenario real para la muerte de un grande.

―Ne, Sakura-chan ―llamó una voz suave, baja, femenina.

Sakura se dio vuelta y observó que, mientras miraba la tumba de su amigo hundida en su mente, la gente alrededor empezaba a dispersarse y a formar grupos de conversación o irse del recinto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

―Hinata ―atendió―, estoy bien.

Hinata Hyuga era una de las hermanas menores de Neji Hyuga, hijo heredero del clan Hyuga, nuevo aliado del clan Uchiha hace 20 años. Era un clan poderoso, reconocido por su tradición y valores japoneses, nada en ellos salía nunca del protocolo; ellos no eran simple mafia, simple yakuza, eran la tradición de algo que no existía y quizás por eso despertaban el respeto en todos. No eran conflictivos porque sus negocios y sus enfoques no eran del todo sucios, lo que también beneficiaba una buena convivencia con el resto de los clanes.

―Sasuke-kun parece preocupado por ti ―dijo Hinata mientras se encogía un poco.

Hinata era, definitivamente, un caso de mujer que no merecía la vida que tenía. Hinata merecía una vida normal porque en su corazón solo podía existir bondad. Era tímida, callada, tranquila, guapa; ¿por qué tenía que estar viviendo una vida tan terrible? ¿Por qué estar metida en un mundo tan agresivo? Siendo mujer y siendo menor que Neji, a ella solo le correspondía el dinero y el honor del clan, jamás podría ser parte de la cabeza de éste (obviamente podría opinar y ayudar a Neji a decidir, pero sería su hermano quien siempre tomaría las riendas) ni participar activamente en los mandatos… y había sido criada para ello: ser una mujer razonable y apoyar siempre a su hermano y a su sangre. Lo mismo pasaba con Hanabi, la menor de todos los Hyuga. Entonces Sakura a veces no entendía por qué, si ella no tenía que mandar a nadie, Hinata debía seguir inmiscuida en algo que perturbaba tanto su mente. Le daba pena, pues Hinata había sido no menos que una de sus mejores amigas desde que llegó al clan Uchiha.

― ¿Tú hermano y los demás? ―inquirió Sakura, ignorando totalmente el comentario sobre Sasuke.

―Están todos conversando en el estacionamiento, Naruto quiere que pasemos por la casa Uchiha ―indicó la Hyuga.

Naruto Uzumaki era el novio de Hinata, mejor amigo de Sasuke y el sucesor de Minato Uzumaki (su verdadero apellido era Namikaze, pero tal como Fugaku, había adoptado el apellido de su mujer, líderes sanguíneas de sus clanes), líder del clan Uzumaki, el único clan que había amparado a los Uchiha en sus años oscuros. Era un tipo despierto, pero totalmente desencantado de su vida como mafioso, a pesar de eso, tenía un don para triunfar en lo que hacía y una fascinación por el mercado internacional que pocos entendían: el clan Uzumaki era de los pocos que habían extendido sus negocios a las afueras de Asia.

Uzumaki era un clan familiar, podían ser sanguinarios y macabros cuando se debía, pero su _basaline_ era el de una familia común, muy amable y muy centrada. Kushina tenía instinto maternal para cobijar a quien lo necesitase y Minato, que era un ex militar, era estricto, pero no era de esos que miraban con reprobación a cualquiera que no cumpliese sus expectativas. Pero cuando los negocios lo requerían o las guerras entre clanes habían estado latentes, ellos eran los primeros en dar un paso al frente, armados hasta los dientes, pidiendo que, por favor, no los metan a ellos o tendrán que actuar sin misericordia.

― ¿Sakura-chan, de verdad estás bien? ―le preguntó Hinata mientras caminaban al estacionamiento.

―Hinata, tranquila.

La viuda era Karin, Sasuke era el huérfano, pero todos le preguntaban a ella si estaba bien, desde que hubo noticia de la muerte de Itachi, desde que iniciaron la ceremonia fúnebre, desde que ingresaron al cementerio… todo era en torno a un "¿Sakura, estás bien?". Agradecía la preocupación, pero estaba totalmente complicada por la situación: Karin era quien más debía dolerlo, no ella. Sasuke era quien necesitaba, posiblemente, la contención y las palabras de ánimo, no ella. No quería atribuciones que no le correspondían, ella amaba a Itachi –lo seguía amando –, pero nunca del modo romántico (oh, bueno, en un principio quizás sí), de un modo familiar: el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Cuando Fugaku anunció la llegada de Sakura al clan, Itachi fue el único que le hizo un espacio en la mesa y conversó con ella con naturalidad. Itachi había sido quien había quitado esa nube gris que llevaba a cuestas y la había hecho sentir en casa… ¿cómo no iba a enamorarse de él? El trato fácil, la complicidad, la buena onda, todo era sencillo cuando se trataba de él, ¿cómo no iba a caer rendida a sus pies?

Sakura nunca se dio el lujo de ser romántica, quizás cuando más pequeña y cuando la vida no parecía tan torcida miró con ojos brillantes a las princesas de Disney, pero conforme crecía se daba cuenta que el ser humano tenía una extraña forma de arruinar todo lo bueno que pasaba en la vida, el amor principalmente. Y es que el _amor_ se había tergiversado mucho, el sexo y la calentura eran una excusa válida para decir un "te amo" y, lo que parecía a veces amor, no era más que una revuelta de hormonas, que una vez que se concretaba el orgasmo, no pasaba a ser nada más que un buen o un mal polvo. Amor de verdad, uff, no dudaba de que existieran parejas realmente felices (a veces le parecía que Hinata y Naruto lo eran, incluso Karin e Itachi), pero la gente ya no sabía lo que era el amor, por lo que era difícil que pudiesen aferrarse a algo real por más de un par de años.

En todo caso, cuando Itachi trajo a Karin a casa Sakura supo que el amor que sentía por él debía extinguirse lo más rápido que pudiese para no sufrir. Y lo logró, en ella no quedó más que admiración y cariño fraternal por él. Por eso le molestaba que, a días de la boda, todavía hubiese gente que la mirara con cara de "pobrecita".

Sasuke, Naruto y Neji estaban en el estacionamiento, apoyados en un BMW sedán gris de vidrios polarizados, un poco apartado, Lee, el chofer y guardaespaldas de Sasuke, fumándose un cigarrillo.

―Íbamos a ir por ustedes en cinco minutos ―dijo Naruto, mientras se acercaba a las chicas y pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su novia.

Naruto llamaba la atención por sus rasgos occidentales: cabello rubio, ojos grandes y celestes; además no tenía la voz calma de un japonés normal, su voz era estridente (y el mismo no era muy calmado para hablar). Muchos habían llegado a decir que Minato Namikaze era más bien un apodo de su padre y que, realmente, él era un mafioso italiano. De cualquier modo, tenía la altura de un japonés promedio –quizás menos –y su tez no era tan blanca como para poder decir que era un europeo cualquiera.

―Estábamos pensando que podríamos almorzar todos juntos ―. Naruto miró a Sakura, como pidiéndole permiso, ella, por reflejo, miró a Sasuke. Naruto, que notó el gesto, agregó: ―El tonto no quiere, quiere hundirse en su soledad.

―Bueno, considerando que tiene algunas decisiones que tomar…

―Exacto ―interrumpió Uchiha―, tengo cosas que arreglar ahora en casa, necesito reunirme con sus padres mañana para hablar de lo que se hará ahora que estoy a cargo de mi clan. No tengo tiempo para almorzar hoy, quizás sí pasado mañana.

Naruto dirigió una mirada significativa a Sakura, ella suspiró. Entendía las intenciones de Naruto, no quería dejar solo a su mejor amigo ahora que, en un lapsus de 4 años, había terminado perdiendo a toda su familia. Pero Sasuke siempre era fuerte o pretendía serlo, por lo que no daría su brazo a torcer ante la petición de Naruto, porque el Uchiha sabía lo que el rubio quería: apoyarlo a su manera.

Sakura miró a Neji que había permanecido en silencio, muy común de él, buscando ayuda. Quizás Neji y Sasuke no tenían la mejor relación del mundo, pero no dejaban de ser amigos y no dejaban de parecerse mucho, por lo que él podría convencerlo.

―Solo será un par de horas ―terminó por decir Neji atendiendo a la petición mental de Sakura ―, además Sakura es eficiente y, sea lo que sea que tengas que arreglar en casa, ella te puede ayudar. Ella también sabe cómo funcionan las cosas.

―Puedo adelantarme ―dijo Sakura ―, dime qué necesitas y puedo empezar ahora a trabajar. Tú ve.

―Vamos, Sakura, tú tienes que venir también ―alegó Naruto―. Te va a hacer mal tanto trabajar.

Sasuke bufó, impaciente.

―Vamos todos ―dijo finalmente, y posó sus ojos negros en Sakura―. Pero debemos volver a casa a las 3.

Sakura asintió, Naruto sonrió con autosuficiencia, Hinata solo sonrió y Neji metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

―Lee ―llamó Sasuke. El guardaespaldas de pestañas largas botó el cigarrillo al piso y lo pisó, caminó a al auto en silencio―. Vamos al _Loto Negro_.

Lee asintió y abrió la puerta trasera del BMW para que Sasuke subiera. Sakura vio cómo Naruto, Hinata y Neji caminaban a sus respectivos autos para incurrir en la misma orden.

―Nos vemos allá, Sakura ―le susurró Neji cuando pasaba a su lado. Sakura ignoró la corriente que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Lee, en tanto, abrió la puerta trasera del otro lado para que Sakura subiera.

―Gracias, Lee.

―No hay de qué, señorita.

Una sonrisa amable se posó en la cara del chofer. Lee Rock no era un mal hombre, lejos de la apariencia de matón que tenía, él era un pan de bondad; era un caballero amable y fiel a su casa, cabello negro con corte anticuado y ojos negros con pestañas largas… no era muy bien parecido, pero la verdad es que ayudaba a infundir temor cuando se necesitaba.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Sasuke una vez que estuvieron sentados y listos para partir.

Sakura le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender.

―Estamos tratando de almorzar todos juntos ―defendió la chica.

―No me refiero a eso. Ya no importa.

Sasuke suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello negro, igual que el de toda su familia. Sus ojos negros cerrados, como si pensara.

Las cosas siempre habían sido complicadas con Sasuke, era como si no congeniaran, sus caracteres tendían a chocar con frecuencia y las discusiones parecían ser la única manera en que ambos se hacían escuchar; antes eran a gritos, ahora eran sarcasmos venenosos. No es que odiase al chico, es solo que no lo entendía, era tan callado y tan distante en todo que no podía todavía maquinar cómo aproximarse a él, no era como Itachi.

― ¿Qué harás ahora? ―preguntó Sakura, cuando el auto ya estaba en movimiento.

No existía separación entre los asientos delanteros y el trasero, por lo que Lee podía escucharlo todo. La verdad es que a Sakura le daba igual, él era familia y no debía haber secretos en cuanto a gestión del clan se tratase, Sasuke lo ignoraba, como ignoraba a todos.

―Ir a comer con ustedes, creí que era lo que me convencieron de hacer ―respondió, casual.

―Con el clan, Sasuke ―explicó Sakura, cabreada―, ¿qué harás con todo esto? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

― ¿De verdad quieres que discutamos esto ahora? ―preguntó él, se volteó a mirarla.

―Me gustaría tener alguna aproximación de tus planes, quiero decir, para saber a qué atenerme.

― ¿A qué atenerte? ¿Por quién me tomas, Sakura? Cualquiera diría que esperas que lo arruine todo.

Ella lo miró feo.

―Oh, por favor, Sasuke ―empezó―. No todo el mundo está en tu contra, yo solo quiero saber cuáles son tus planes, a grandes rasgos. _Estamos juntos en esto_.

Sasuke ablandó el gesto, solo un poco.

― ¿Por dónde, crees tú, que debemos partir?

Sakura también ablandó el gesto, estaban llegando a algo.

―Averiguar un poco más sobre la muerte de Itachi me parece algo prudente.

―Ya estoy en eso ―dijo él.

― ¿Y no me lo contaste? ―inquirió molesta.

―Pensé que Yamanaka te lo iba a decir ―se defendió.

― ¡¿Mandaste a Ino?!

―No te pongas así, ella es buena en esto.

Sakura se acomodó en el asiento, enojada. No podía creer que él hubiese planeado una misión y no la hubiese incluido en nada, estaba enrabiada. Escuchó a Sasuke soltar un suspiró pesado, como si se arrepintiera de haberle dicho.

― ¿Y Karin? ¿Se va? ―. Continuó Sakura, mirando al frente y con voz golpeada.

―Es algo obvio ―señaló él―. ¿Cuál es su misión aquí?

―Alguien tiene que darle descendencia a este clan ―dijo Sakura, venenosa. Y agregó ―. Y por como yo veo las cosas, debe ser luego.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, pero Sakura no la vio porque seguía con la vista al frente, orgullosa de su comentario y de haberlo dejado callado a lo menos unos segundos antes de discutir.

―Es verdad ―admitió él, entonces, y Sakura _tuvo_ que mirarlo con los ojos verdes bien atentos, mirada sorprendida.

― ¿Casarás a Karin? ―preguntó, y se acomodó en el asiento en dirección a él, porque quedó enganchada al comentario.

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―No ―dijo quedo―, Karin no es nada de mi tipo. Itachi tenía gustos muy comunes para el tipo de vida que llevamos. La mujer tiene el carácter que la abogacía le ha dado, pero nada más, nada de fortaleza psíquica real ―. Hizo una pausa, para ver si ella entendía a lo que él quería llegar―. Pero debo encontrar a alguien, sí, porque si me matan a mí este clan quedará a la deriva, sin líder… al menos no de sangre.

Ella asintió, Sasuke había dado un discurso acorde a su propio pensamiento en esos momentos, así que tuvo que darle el mérito: no era tan quedado, por lo menos sus ideas las tenía claras y era pro-activo (aunque a Sakura le hubiese encantado que él comentase con ella sus planes antes de llevarlos a cabo).

― ¿Necesitas buscar a alguien o ya tienes a alguna mujer que cumpla con los requisitos del clan?

Sakura era consciente de que la mujer de un yakuza tenía que tener carácter y, mínimo, sangre fría; porque le tocaría enfrentarse a cosas mucho más complejas que cocinar y planchar camisas. De hecho, si la mujer tenía la suerte de casarse con un líder de clan (o con alguno de sus hombres de confianza), las labores de casa le serían totalmente ajenas, para eso estaba la servidumbre. Entonces, la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha debía tener poco de esposa y más de ingeniera; conociendo a Sasuke, él necesitaría una mujer que canalizara sus ideas y fuese buena consejera, por ende, la chica tendría que tener un razonamiento lógico muy desarrollado y un temple de acero (porque el Uchiha es complicado, nada que decir por ello). Asimismo, la mujer tendría que ser buena en las relaciones públicas, porque generalmente se le encargaba a las mujeres de los clanes organizar y destacar en los eventos. No podía ser alguien tímida como Hinata ni Hanabi, plus, tampoco podía pertenecer a un clan tan poderoso porque habría muchas discusiones en cando a los conflictos de interés de los clanes menores y de los clanes mayores que quedaban excluidos de la unión, tal como había pasado con Naruto y Hinata.

―Tengo a la mujer ideal ―señaló él―. Conoce el clan al revés y al derecho, conoce cómo funcionan los negocios en nuestro rubro y, lo más importante, tiene más carácter que todas las mujeres de Japón juntas. La verdad es que eso puede ser un problema para mí, pero si muero o si no estoy en condiciones de tomar las riendas del clan, es obvio que necesito a alguien con un poco de temple para pensar y ordenar.

Sakura tuvo que fruncir el ceño, porque todo ese rollo le daba mala espina. Conocer el clan en su totalidad disminuía a las féminas a un grupo bastante pequeño, todas conocidas, pero el tema estaba en que no tenía idea de que alguna de ellas tuviese algún tipo de relación sentimental con Sasuke.

Sasuke podía hacer a las mujeres suspirar con facilidad, ella misma admitía que era un hombre guapísimo, pero estaba segura que dentro del clan era imposible que una mujer quisiese _estar_ con él; las chicas de afuera, claro, ellas podían ver en Sasuke al hombre perfecto y querer entrar en su cama con la rapidez de un lince, pero las chicas del clan estaban más que inmunizadas contra cualquier encanto del Uchiha: era un agrado a la vista, pero no era un hombre para relacionarse y encamarse, un carácter frío y una lengua con veneno, ninguna mujer por muy osada que fuese sería capaz de aguantar tal calvario en una pareja.

Por eso Sakura dudaba de la declaración.

Pensó en Ino, que coqueataba sin tapujos con Sasuke (el cual ignoraba siempre el tono juguetón de la amiga rubia de Sakura), pero sabía que Ino era así y que ella era una de las primeras que le había dicho que Sasuke era veneno para mujer, Ino lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Otro punto era que Sasuke no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo en las chicas del clan, las conocía demasiado; entonces para él eran todas familia o empleadas, nada más, nada sexual en sus ojos.

Ahora que mencionaba el tema sexual en su cabeza, Sasuke era muy discreto en ese sentido, si no fuese porque a ella le parecía un absurdo fisiológico en su tipo de vida, podía asegurar que Sasuke era aún virgen. Pero imposible.

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó Sakura. El auto se detuvo porque habían llegado al restaurante.

Lee bajó del auto y caminó rápidamente a abrir la puerta de Sasuke –primero el líder.

―Tú ―dijo de manera clara y puntual. Bajó del auto y agradeció a Lee, quien cerró la puerta y caminó a abrir la de Sakura.

La puerta junto a ella se abrió, pero ella no bajó en seguida porque todavía estaba procesando las palabras de su líder.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado, no olvide dejar su opinión que será siempre bien recibida.

 _Nos leemos!_


	2. Capítulo segundo

_Hola a todos!_

 _Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi entrega, espero que lo disfruten._

 _ **D:** Naruto ni nada me pertenece, solo la historia, los personajes los he tomado prestados._

* * *

 **Capítulo dos: Gato encerrado**

Sakura no pudo comer tranquila, tenía la cabeza totalmente descolocada y la cara de póker le cedía a ratos. Le hubiese sido fácil mantener el temple si Sasuke no le hubiese lanzado una bomba nuclear a la cara; ella podía con la muerte, no con la vida, ¿por qué la gente no entendía eso? Ella sabía matar y esos eran sus negocios, los de la muerte, planearla, llevarla a cabo; era como la emisaria de La Parca. Los ámbitos de la vida como el matrimonio, los hijos, la crianza y el hogar no eran cosa de ella; no nació esposa y, menos, madre. Sasuke no podía elegirla solamente porque necesitaba a alguien que supiese el funcionamiento del clan, menos después de haberla visto dar muerte a tanta gente sin remordimiento alguno.

―Si sigues con esa cara me veré obligado a preguntarte qué te pasa ―advirtió Neji, por lo bajo, que estaba sentado a su derecha.

Sakura le miró, como si quisiese excusarse, pero Neji no la estaba mirando.

Neji podía verse igual de serio que Sasuke, pero la base de esa seriedad era totalmente distinta a la del Uchiha. Neji era serio porque había aprendido del respeto y del recato desde muy pequeño, había aprendido a analizar las situaciones antes de emitir su opinión y había sido criado para escuchar y planear cualquier cosa en su mente antes de hablar y actuar, respectivamente. Neji era igual de calculador que Sasuke, igual de callado e igual de serio; pero Neji era más fácil de llevar porque para él el respeto primaba sobre todo, con Sasuke no.

Sasuke era serio porque era un imbécil, punto.

 _Itachi es tan distinto… era._

Itachi era la calidez y la conversación fácil, era el apego y la responsabilidad. Sasuke era el hielo, el silencio, el cálculo y la oscuridad. Neji era un término medio entre ambos, la había respetado y acogido como Itachi, pero la había alejado de su mente tal como Sasuke hacía con ella; pero había una diferencia sustancial en los últimos dos: Sasuke no la amaba, Neji sí.

Cuando conoció a Sasuke, recordaba la mirada que le había dado de pies a cabeza, ella estaba harto más delgada y guardaba unas heridas sin cerrar bajo unas vendas artesanales hechas con ropa. Había recién salido del despacho de Fugaku y se dirigía con él e Itachi al que sería su cuarto por el momento (aún en el presente era suyo). Un simple cruce en el pasillo y él ni siquiera se paró para presentarse, solo para mirarla e irse. Itachi le había pedido disculpas por la actitud de su hermano menor, Fugaku había optado por pedir que lo ignorase… y así lo intentó, pero se le hizo difícil. El misterio atrayente de Sasuke se convirtió en una especie de código que quería descifrar. El tema es que mientras más intentaba entender su mente más difícil le era acercarse a él, Sasuke había construido un muro grueso ante su persona y, por lo que había logrado ver durante los años en la mansión Uchiha, Mikoto era la única que podía pasar ese muro.

Finalmente, las cosas se quebraron entre ellos porque simplemente nada surgió entre la investigación de Sakura y las murallas de Sasuke. Asumió ella que buscaba la aceptación de Sasuke por simple materia de convivencia en la casa, porque mientras todos en la casa parecían cómodos con la presencia de Sakura, el menor del clan seguía demasiado distante a ella. Entonces lo bloqueó.

Ahora, de la nada él le salía con una estupidez del porte de un buque, como si de verdad asumiera que su lealtad al clan primaba sobre su libertad de elegir. Le indignaba eso, porque la estaba viendo como un objeto manejable por sus inclinaciones hacia el clan, no como un ser pensante y con voluntad propia. No, ella no pensaba en la concepción romántica del matrimonio, ella no buscaba una propuesta melosa ni palabras cursis que se acabarían en los primeros años de convivencia como marido y mujer; ella simplemente no quería el matrimonio, insistía que no era para ella… y sabía que quien supiera de su pasado tampoco la querría para eso. Ella estaba demasiado sucia, no podían esperar que cayera tan fácilmente en los cuentos de hadas. Le encantaban, sí, pero eran cuentos.

Se estaba complicando demasiado, podía decir que no y acabar con eso; Sasuke no la desligaría del clan porque sabía que, sin ella, las cosas irían cuesta abajo… ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué?

―Necesito ir al baño ―dijo, ante la urgencia de remojarse la cara y dejar de pensar.

La verdad es que no traía buena cara, cuando llegó al baño y se miró al espejo se vio pálida como la nieve, no es que fuese particularmente morena, pero era palidez de enfermedad, no palidez escandinava.

¿Qué le habría dicho Itachi ante esa mirada que llevaba? Siempre había tenido una consideración especial cuando ella cambiaba el gesto serio de la nada, le había piropeado un par de veces las sonrisas que ella le daba cuando él decía algo gracioso, pero millones de veces le había dicho que la mirada vacía le quedaba mal.

La vida se le había ido hace mucho de los ojos.

― _No te detengas ―le decía el tipo con la voz ronca, mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña para manejar un ritmo más rápido._

 _La pequeña rubia lloraba mientras acataba lo que pedía el hombre, ¿no quería que se detuviera? Entonces no se detendría, porque podían matarla o podrían hacerle cosas peores… porque había cosas peores, ella había vivido ya unas cuantas._

 _La mano del hombre le tiró el cabello mientras jadeaba ruidosamente, murmurando algo sobre ella y su miembro. Sakura quiso taparse los oídos porque le dieron nauseas en cuánto el tipo empezó a decirle cosas como "putita", "mamita" y "chiquita". De hecho hizo un bloqueo en su cabeza cuando él empezó a hablar de su cuerpo, cuerpo de niña, como si fuese el cuerpo de una mujer mayor. Lloró más, pero no podía sollozar porque la boca estaba ocupada._

 _Él llegó al clímax en su boca y ese fue el único momento en donde ella pudo relajarse, porque sabía que no vendría otro horror más hasta que el tipo se recuperara. Quedaban 10 minutos de cita, no podría haber más._

 _Corrió al baño y escupió los fluidos ajenos. No podía vomitar, porque si el tipo escuchaba arcadas la castigaría; aún quedaban 10 minutos y ella era de él, por ende no podía cometer algún error._

 _La niña se miró al espejo, estando totalmente desnuda, y se avergonzó de su cuerpo sin desarrollo. Quizás lo único bonito eran sus ojos, era lo que más le gustaba de ella, porque no eran ojos de niña, eran ojos de mujer…_

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuerte para evitar que viniera otro recuerdo a su cabeza. Había muchos de esos en su cabeza, demasiados y podría estar toda la vida recordando porqué era tan miserable, pero ella era fuerte y sabía que esos años habían quedado atrás… las secuelas no.

Se mojó la cara y volvió a mirarse a sí misma al espejo. Era imposible que ella fuese madre de nadie, esposa de nadie, nada de nadie. Si tan solo supieran… Y la verdad es que no dudaba que supieran _algo_ , pero no lo sabían todo, no sabían los detalles, no sabían lo sucio que estaba su cuerpo. Y qué bueno que no lo sabían.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―. La voz venía de alguien que había irrumpido en el baño de mujeres con total descaro. Escuchó el click del pestillo y, vio, por el espejo, que detrás de ella estaba Neji Hyuga.

 _No, Neji, no_.

―Estoy algo _sensible_ ―dijo ella, sin mirarlo. Se miraba a ella misma en el espejo, controlando sus expresiones con cuidado, pero sabía que Neji la estaba leyendo y por eso había hecho una pausa.

―Hasta Naruto se ha dado cuenta que hay algo raro contigo ―. _Y eso es mucho decir_.

―Itachi fue asesinado, ¿no te parece poco?

―En el funeral no andabas así ―. Hizo una pausa ―. Si quieres hacerte la desentendida, está bien, pero si no quieres preguntas es mejor que aprendas a disimular.

―Ya, calla, Neji ―. Y encontró su mirada, dándose la vuelta, encarándolo―. O voy a tener que callarte, en serio.

Sakura era buena mentirosa, para el ojo inexperto ella parecía siempre tener todo bajo control, además era una asesina a sangre fría, no es que pudiese tener muchos sentimientos albergados en un corazón prácticamente retórico. Pero no era así, aquellos que habían logrado atravesar un poco más la mirada de la chica podían decir que Sakura tenía más sentimientos que sangre fría, pero estos eran demasiado intensos como para que ella los dejara fluir con libertad. Entonces, si no lograba mantener las mareas de emociones en su cabeza y su máscara cedía, era porque algo la estaba atormentando demasiado. Ella no era intranquila ante la gente.

―Sasuke te ha dicho algo ―dijo Neji, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, avergonzada. Si tan solo Neji no la leyera tan bien, si tan solo Neji no le pusiera tanta atención.

―Es solo un tema menor, Neji ―le dijo ella, caminando hacia él ―. Solo no es el momento.

Y aseguraría que era eso durante toda su vida, porque habían enterrado el cuerpo de Itachi hace menos de dos horas, e Itachi era su mejor amigo… obvio que estaba sensible.

― ¿Qué te ha dicho? ―inquirió Neji, sosteniéndole la mirada.

―Que quiere que yo sea su esposa ―admitió.

Neji, que también mantenía siempre sus expresiones bajo control, no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas en incredulidad.

― ¿Qué?

―Esto se está poniendo sospechoso, vamos a la mesa.

Neji hizo el amago de alcanzarle el brazo cuando ella pasó de él y caminó a la puerta, sacándole el seguro. Pero se detuvo solo, mientras Sakura abría la puerta con lentitud.

―Entonces cambia la cara ―le dijo él al final.

―Itachi está muerto, su hermano me ha "ordenado" casarme con él, además que ha mandado a Ino en misión de investigación… ―suspiró ―. No es el mejor de mis días, mañana ya todo va a estar bien. Déjalo, por favor.

― ¿Por qué no simplemente te desligas del clan? ―preguntó Neji, serio. La chica paró en seco y le dedicó una última mirada.

―No es tan fácil.

 _La pierna le sangraba y le dolía, quizás le habían roto la arteria femoral, no sabía, pero se estaba empezando a marear. Estaba sola, con tres cadáveres a su alrededor. Por lo menos eso estaba controlado, traficantes de quinta categoría que estaban robando territorio… pues ya no más. Gracias a ella. Tomó su celular para comunicar la victoria de su misión, pero éste parecía muy pesado para ella y no pudo sacarlo de su bolsillo. Este no era su fin, había salido de peores, pero necesitaba pensar, pensar, pensar…_

― _¡Mierda, esto está lleno de sangre! ―dijo una voz, ella lo oyó a lo lejos, sabía que era Naruto. ¿Qué hacía allí?_

― _Así trabaja Sakura, deberías saberlo ya ―. Esa voz queda era de Sasuke. Los pasos se escuchaban cerca._

 _La vieja fábrica estaba tapizada en sangre y cadáveres que deberían limpiar luego, ella lo había hecho sola. Su revolver había quedado sin balas y había tenido que usar un cuchillo por lo que la cantidad de sangre por cadáver de multiplicó bastante más. La verdad es que eso no había sido presupuestado, pero por lo menos había funcionado._

 _¿Qué hora era? Si ellos estaban ahí, realmente, y no era cosa de su imaginación, era porque al parecer había tardado bastante._

― _¡Sakura! ―llamó Naruto._

 _Ella iba a responder, pero sintió que no podía hablar, se sentía débil, intentó comprimir la herida que seguía sangrando y la presión en la zona le causó intenso dolor. Estaba sentada, posiblemente le haría bien acostarse y dormir. No._

― _¡Sakura, sentimos un bombazo! ―gritaba Naruto. Estaba todo oscuro._

 _Un bombazo… ¡ah, habían venido por la explosión! Había sido de un auto que estaba intentando salir por el portón posterior, la fábrica era grande, ella veía las llamas, ellos no._

 _Sakura junto todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y lo logró. No, no iba a morir ahí, siguió presionando la herida, por más dolor que le causara, y caminó sin importar el mareo, las nauseas y la pierna casi inútil que llevaba._

 _Habían entrado por la puerta principal, eso quería decir que ella tendría que pasar algunos desniveles de la fábrica y unas cuantas puertas para poder llegar a ellos. No era difícil con las dos piernas buenas, pero para ella, que estaba perdiendo bastante sangre en una de ellas, le costaba pensar cómo lo haría, pero lo haría. No iba a morir por unos traficantes sin casa que creían que podían hacerse con el territorio compartido de 2 de los clanes más poderosos de Japón, oh no, no contaminarían sus territorios._

 _Mientras escuchaba a Naruto y Sasuke discutir sobre el lugar y sobre dónde ella podía estar, la chica avanzaba casi a rastras a través de las habitaciones de la fábrica. Era grande, era un ex matadero._

 _Pasó junto a unos cadáveres seudomutilados, y frunció los labios ante lo macabro de sus acciones. Tendía a bloquear un poco a su persona cuando luchaba y cuando volvía en sí ya estaba el trabajo hecho, era como si la Sakura rencorosa y llena de dolor fuera la que matase, no la Sakura basal. Daba igual… ya estaba un poco perdida por el mareo. Pero le quedaba poco._

 _Debía admitir que le causaba cierto placer asesinar, era una especie de catarsis, sentir cómo su espada atravesaba la carne de otro ser humano era una especie de orgasmo retorcido, al igual que dar en el blanco con las armas de fuego. Pero cuando desactivaba el modo asesino, la culpa la invadía de manera insidiosa: no tanto como para llorar por aquellos a los cuales mató, pero lo suficiente como para que ese placer que sentía al matar se opacara por la sensación de malestar._

 _Se apoyó sobre una puerta semiabierta porque sintió como la pierna herida le cedía, iba a caer al suelo al otro lado de la puerta, porque sintió cómo se abría ante su peso, pero la caída a nivel nunca se sintió, porque en reemplazo estaba el calor de un cuerpo vivo._

― _Sakura… ―. Era la voz de Neji. Levantó la mirada y vio los ojos claros de él mirándola con sorpresa._

 _Sakura sonrió, quizás porque no le quedó otra, ante la cara estupefacta de él. Él no era fácil de sorprender._

― _Estoy bien… ―logró murmurar ella. Relajó el cuerpo, pero no la presión en la herida de bala en su pierna izquierda, sabía que de eso dependía su sobrevida._

 _Sintió los brazos de Neji levantarla, mientras la llevaba, cual novia, hacia donde estaba el resto de la gente. Sakura logró escuchar a Naruto emitir una grosería y de pronto, con brusquedad, sintió cómo era arrebatada de los brazos de Neji… era Sasuke._

 _Él la miró con fiereza, una reprimenda tácita… pero ella no quiso mirarlo, así que cerró los ojos. Soltó la presión en su pierna._

Sakura llegó a la mesa, donde ahora Naruto y Sasuke conversaban tranquilamente, Hinata la miró directamente, preocupada.

―Ah, Sakura, por fin ―dijo Naruto al notarla ―. ¿Viste a Neji?

Sakura negó y Sasuke la miró con el gesto pesado.

―Ne, Sakura-chan ―dijo Hinata, llamando la atención de la pelirosa y del resto de los chicos ―. Si te sientes mal… podemos ya ir a casa.

―Sí, es verdad ―dijo Naruto, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hinata ―. Sé que todo esto te ha golpeado fuerte, a ti y a Sasuke… además ya hemos terminado de comer, podemos ir a casa si gustas. Este almuerzo corre por mí, así que vayan en calma.

 _No_. Pensó ella. _Si vamos, tendré que irme en el mismo auto que Sasuke._

En ese momento Neji volvió a la mesa. Sakura desvió la vista en seguida y Sasuke notó el gesto, porque se levantó de la mesa.

―Sí, nos vamos ―dijo―. Como dije, tengo cosas que resolver.

Sakura se levantó con lentitud y se despidió de todos con un gesto de todos, Sasuke solo salió del restaurante.

Afuera, Lee estaba fumándose un cigarrillo junto al auto; cuando los vio salir apagó el cigarrillo en el suelo y dejó la colilla pisada ahí mismo. Abrió la puerta de Sasuke primero, quien subió sin decir nada. Luego abrió la de Sakura, quien agradeció desanimada. En menos de 1 minuto ya estaba ruta a la mansión Uchiha en silencio.

― ¿Le dijiste a Neji? ―preguntó Sasuke, de repente, la tomó por sorpresa.

Sakura lo miró.

―Absolutamente nada ―mintió.

Hubo una pausa de cinco minutos antes de que él hablara de nuevo.

―Si mandé a Ino a investigar el incidente de Itachi, fue porque te necesito involucrada en otras cosas ―dijo, no la había mirado en ningún momento.

Ella suspiró.

―No me digas nada ―pidió ella ―. No te quiero oir.

―No seas infantil.

―Esto no es por Ino, no es por Itachi, es por ti. ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? ―explotó, elevando algunas octavas la voz.

―Si es por lo de casarte conmigo, trata de verlo de un modo práctico ―dijo él, calmado―. No te estoy declarando amor eterno y no te estoy pidiendo a ti hacerlo; no me pidas que sea sentimental como Itachi, aquí hay estrategia. Tú sabes, mejor que nadie, que este clan te necesita; lo sabía mi padre, lo sabía Itachi… yo lo sé.

Sakura bufó indignada.

―Voy a estar aquí, Sasuke, no necesitas casarme para tenerme a tu lado, ¡Dios! ―. Se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. Pero qué excusas más idiotas.

Y Sasuke la miró, decidido, intenso. Sakura tuvo que evitarle la mirada, porque se cohibió. Se golpeó mentalmente.

―Eso lo sé ―dijo Sasuke, quedo, agresivo, pero sin perder el equilibrio en su voz ―. Pero si yo muero, si llegasen a matarme como sé que sucederá más temprano que tarde, quiero que este clan quede en manos de alguien que sepa que no lo hundirá; quiero que esté a cargo de alguien que sé que mantendrá este clan a flote, a pesar de todo. Si me caso y tengo hijos, será mi mujer quien quede a cargo del clan, son las reglas… y necesito hijos; porque mi mujer morirá también ¿y qué pasará con el clan?

Sakura no quiso encontrarle razón, pero lo hizo. Si Sasuke se casaba, daba lo mismo que en el testamento dijera que ella era la nueva líder; era un negocio familiar y si ella no era su esposa, ella no estaba incluida en eso. Y Sasuke necesitaba hijos, y no podían ser extramaritales, sino no serían aceptados por las leyes de la yakuza, ¿un bastardo al mando de un clan? Jamás. Tener hijos tampoco era la opción, porque era cierto, quién mandaría el clan después de que Sasuke y su mano derecha fallecieran, ¿más gente ajena al apellido? Era una desgracia para el _gumi_.

Luego estaba la voluntad de Sakura, ¿aceptaba ella un matrimonio así? No, claro que no. Ella no era la herramienta de nadie, aunque así pareciera, ella servía a los Uchiha porque ella quería hacerlo, no era una herramienta por mucho que la gente dijera eso; ella podía irse de allí y desobedecer cuando quisiese. Pero el clan le había dado mucho, por fin un sitio seguro, de resguardo, ella no podría nunca darle la espalda a la gente que la salvó de la calle y de la rabia que invadía su corazón. ¿Casarse solo para no permitir que el clan se hundiera? ¿Daría tanto por el grupo? Obvio que le generaba una extraña calidez en el corazón saber que era necesitada y que era considerada como poderosa dentro de los Uchiha, ¿pero eso nublaría su libertad? Quizás si necesitaba a Neji, él era bueno para dar consejos, incluso si a veces era algo ácido al decir la verdad.

Además estaba el tema de dar hijos, acostarse con el Uchiha no parecía primar como problema, era acostarse _con cualquiera_ el problema. El sexo en su vida había sido un tema demasiado crítico: abusada de todas las maneras posibles desde pequeña había dejado marcas profundas en su cuerpo y en su mente; desear a un hombre era algo totalmente desconocido para ella… no podía, se sentía incapaz de entregarse porque ya había dado todo lo que tenía. No podía darle hijos a alguien así, incluso si le proponía la inseminación artificial o alguna parafernalia como esa, ella no se sentía capaz de llevar a un bebé en su útero y permitirse ser llamada "mamá"… ella no podía criar niños, no podía.

No se sentía capaz de amar a alguien de manera romántica, no se sentía capaz de darle hijos a alguien, no se sentía capaz de llevar las labores que, una mujer, supuestamente debía llevar a cabo. Ella asesinaba, eso se le daba bien; ella pensaba, eso se le daba de maravilla; ella lideraba, era su talento… pero nada más.

¿Cómo Sasuke podía pensar que todo esto era una buena idea? ¿No había pensado en las repercusiones de este tipo de compromiso? ¿Si quiera sabía que ella era una mujer? Habían llevado tanto tiempo teniendo una relación tan tirante que hasta a ella le parecía disparatado un plan como ese.

―Sasuke, yo no puedo, tú debes saber que no puedo…

Se lo dijo de manera queda, seria, como concluyendo, pero por dentro sentía que se hundía. Le molestaba tanto ser tan inestable.

―Sakura ―dijo él, mirándola, pero con el gesto algo más blando, pero poco ―, hablaremos de esto después. Si quieres, pongamos condiciones; si quieres hacemos esto a tu modo. Pero este clan no quedará a la deriva y te necesito conmigo, como esposa.

―Estás cometiendo un error ―le recriminó ella.

―Nunca antes en mi vida había estado más seguro de algo.

El auto se detuvo frente a la mansión Uchiha. Eran las 3 de la tarde, había que trabajar. Sasuke partió al despacho de Itachi, que antes era de Fugaku, y allí se encerró, no sin antes decirle a Sakura que revisara unos documentos y se pusiera en contacto con los líderes de clanes mayores.

Vaya que sería una larga vida.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka era una mujer con criterio formado, había nacido y había sido criada en el clan Uchiha y no conocía otra vida que no fuese esa, la de los yakuza. Le habían regalado su primer revólver a los 12 años y había aprendido artes marciales desde que pudo dar pasos sola. De todas maneras, y lejos de la sospecha de cualquier ser humano normal, ella era modelo de una importante compañía –no mafiosa – del rubro publicitario y era una de las mujeres más famosas del Japón actual. Enviarla a misiones encubiertas, a ella, era una senda estupidez, y se lo había dicho a Sasuke, pero él no oyó razones y la envió a esta misión sin más.

Había tenido que armarse de paciencia ese día, había revisado las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad de todos los negocios del lugar. Había anotado matrículas de autos, había guardado caras y había seguido pasos; sin mencionar que había tenido que hacer todo un enredo para poder meterse a las oficinas de cámaras de cada uno de los lugares. Pero hasta ahora no había encontrado absolutamente nada.

Ahora estaba en la estación de policía, sin permiso de ningún capitán, apurándose en revisar las cintas de la ciudad del día del asesinato de Itachi. Si alguien llegaba a encontrarla estaba frita, principalmente porque la misión era secreta y no se podía confiar en los policías para nada que incluyera a la yakuza. Los policías habían sido siempre muy sobornables y era fácil que jugaran a dos bandas, por eso mejor no meterlos en el tema.

Lejos de lo nerviosa que podía estar por ser descubierta, lo que más le estresaba era no tener pistas de nada, llegar donde Sasuke y decirle "hola, sabes, no encontré nada que ligara a Itachi y a un grupo en específico, así que deja de buscar culpables". Oh, no, no podía hacer eso, incluso si de verdad no había un grupo organizado detrás de la muerte del ex líder Uchiha, ella debía demostrarlo con pruebas. Pero hasta ahora ni siquiera había encontrado a Itachi en las grabaciones, a pesar de que dónde su cuerpo fue encontrado estaba a vista y paciencia de todas las cámaras.

Todos los videos que había encontrado saltaban de la soledad del callejón al revuelo del cadáver de Itachi, pero nada más, como si hubiese aparecido por generación espontánea. Alguien, claramente, había adulterado los videos… de todos los sitios, anticipándose a la investigación que haría el clan al respecto. Entonces esto si daba indicios de un grupo organizado, o al menos, de alguien muy inteligente. Este fue un asesinato premeditado, era la única conclusión que tenía la rubia Yamanaka.

Cuando la oscura habitación de las cámaras de seguridad del sector parecía no albergar nada más para ella, por suerte, en una de las pantallas que daban la vuelta al callejón, por el lado contrario en donde había sido encontrado Itachi, y de la cual no había registro de la perspectiva en los otros sitios que ella había revisado, le pareció ver una figura familiar por un microsegundo antes de que la cinta saltara a 3 minutos después…

Retrocedió la cinta y pausó, lo intentó unas cinco veces antes de dar con lo que buscaba porque la figura aparecía solo un segundo entre una mala edición de video… estaba muy adulterado.

Ino achinó los ojos intentando codificar, entre la mala calidad del video y la oscuridad del momento, la persona que estaba de pie, mirando la escena desde el otro lado… era, no…

―Imposible… ―. Sacó su móvil y sacó una foto a la pantalla.

No podía creer lo que veía, era imposible, realmente imposible. Quizás su vista la engañaba, pero no importaba, mandaría la foto a Sai para que él la analizara y confirmara la terrible sospecha.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y ella chilló sabiéndose descubierta. Esperó ver a un policía apuntándola con un arma, por lo cual cargó su revólver y apuntó a la puerta, pero no había un policía allí. Era una persona vestida con traje negro y los ojos amarillentos… como estaba a contra luz del pasillo no pudo verle bien la cara, pero si sus afilados dientes cuando sonrió.

―Es un honor para mí tenerla conmigo, señorita Yamanaka ―dijo, siseante el hombre.

― ¿Quién eres? Responde o disparo ―dijo ella, desafiante, con pachorra.

―Juugo, hazme el favor ―pidió el hombre e Ino sintió un golpe en el cuello.

De repente estaba tendida en el suelo, de repente los pasos del hombre iban hacia ella. De repente ya no vio nada más… solo el recuerdo de Karin en el video.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autora:** Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, no olviden dejar cualquier reclamo, sugerencia o felicitación en la caja de texto bajo esto._

 _Nos leemos!_


	3. Capítulo tercero

_Hola!_

 _Primero que todo, muy agradecida por los reviews que he recibido y me alegra saber que disfrutan leyendo esta historia. Dicho eso, les traigo aquí la actualización que espero que disfruten como o más que los capítulos anteriores._

 _Los invitó, siempre a dejar su opinión sobre el fic._

 _ **D:** Los personajes de Naruto y su mundo, pertenecen a Kishimoto-san. Esta historia, de todos modos, es totalmente mía._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo tres:_** ** _Tormenta_**

 _Ella supo que las cosas estaban mal cuando al entrar a la mansión el aire tibio de verano se mezclaba con el olor a sangre, la lengua se le metalizó y el cuerpo se le puso tieso, lista para la batalla. Eran las 9 de la mañana y los rayos de sol que se colaban por las aberturas de las cortinas eran lo único mantenía visible la arquitectura de la casa. Cruzó el pasillo de la entrada y llegó a la sala de visitas, todo tal cual lo habían dejado la noche anterior. Caminó a la cocina y al comedor, pero nada que saliera de lo común; aun así mantuvo su presencia con sigilo, ni la madera crujía bajo sus pies, eran años de entrenamiento escabulléndose._

 _La casona no tenía segundo piso, era solo una gran planta llena de pasillos y habitación, ubicada en una colina privada al norte de Italia. La probabilidad de que alguien cruzase a los guardias eran nulas, porque estaba todo totalmente resguardado… y Sakura había saludado a todos y a cada uno de ellos hacía menos de 5 minutos. De igual modo, algo le pintaba muy mal… muy, muy mal._

 _Mientras recorría las habitaciones con cautela, el olor a sangre le iba calando hasta la última fibra sensitiva de su nariz, ¿cuántas veces no se había bañado en sangre como para saber a distancia cómo olía una masacre? Cuando se halló ante la última puerta, sintió como el cuerpo se le descomponía y cómo, toda esa esperanza que había empezado a generar en su alma, caía hasta sus pies y se iba hacia el infierno. El despacho que se presentó frente a ella cuando abrió la puerta de par en par fue una masacre para su alma y para su corazón, que todavía no lograban recomponerse de la vida. La gran oficina, llena de libreros y alfombrada de muro a muro, figuraba cubierta de sangre. Las cortinas estaba descorridas y las ventanas abiertas. En el escritorio figuraba un cuerpo y cerca de la ventana otro más estaba tirado en la alfombra._

 _No gritó, aunque quiso hacerlo. No clamó por ayuda tampoco, porque sabía que la muerte ya se había apoderado del lugar._

 _Tendido en el escritorio, como si lo hubiesen tirado a balazos sobre éste, estaba Piero Cermenatti, un líder mafioso que le había dado a Sakura, en dos años, más de lo que la vida le había dado en 16. El brazo derecho le colgaba por detrás del escritorio, hacia la ventana, y un revolver en la alfombra daban cuenta que él, en su última proeza, había sido quien había matado a aquel desconocido que pretendió escapar por la ventana._

 _Sakura se acercó al segundo cadáver, quería revivirlo y torturarlo, romperle todos los huesos, dejarlo agonizante y llevarlo a ver morir a toda su familia. Pero no podía, ya no. Lo analizó primero, las facciones pálidas por la pérdida de sangre y el cabello castaño claro, una nariz grande y un rostro limpio que evidenciaba su juventud. Basura asquerosa._

 _Luego se agachó junto a él y lo revisó de pies a cabeza, empapándose entera en sangre ante la brusquedad de sus maniobras. No entendía cómo nadie había escuchado disparos, cómo nadie se había percatado, ¿cómo? ¿CÓMO? Encontró un teléfono móvil que no tenía agendado ningún contacto ni tenía llamadas registradas. Ya daba igual, ya lo había perdido absolutamente todo._

Sakura se levantó esa mañana sintiéndose ajena a Japón, cuando bajó a desayunar Sasuke ya estaba sentado a la mesa tomándose un café y con su _notebook_ abierto sobre la mesa. Cuando ella entró en el comedor, con el rostro más sombrío que el día anterior, Sasuke se dio el lujo de mirarla por más tiempo.

― ¿Y esa cara? ―preguntó él, mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

En menos tiempo del que ella demoraba en armar alguna respuesta elocuente, una mucama ya estaba poniendo una taza y más pan para Sakura.

―Es la que siempre llevo ―dijo ella, mientras le echaba agua caliente a la taza y la llenaba hasta el tope―. Solo que ahora va sin el maquillaje.

Sasuke volvió su vista a la pantalla del computador y marcó algo en la pantalla con el cursor antes de moverlo y ponerle la pantalla a Sakura.

―Mira ―le dijo.

Una planilla de _exel_ estaba abierta, donde habían números (qué Sakura sabía era dinero) y unas etiquetas para cada número. En amarillo estaba la suma de aquellos números (demasiados ceros, demasiadas comas) y, en la misma casilla en amarillo, una nota roja de falla en el cálculo.

― ¿Son las cuentas de este mes? ―preguntó ella, mientras le ponía mantequilla a una tostada.

―No ―dijo―, del mes siguiente.

Sakura dejó su labor con el pan un momento y lo miró.

― ¿Cómo podemos tener cuentas del mes que viene si no sabemos los movimientos de platas del mes que viene? ―. La pregunta le sonó estúpida a ella, porque era obvio que si Sasuke le estaba mostrando eso era porque era ilógico que eso estuviese ahí.

Él solo alzó una ceja.

―Exacto ―dijo finalmente―, pero eso no es lo más raro. Cierra esa ventana y mira la carpeta que tengo abierta, donde dice _CUENTAS_.

Sakura, que había olvidado por completo el desayuno, minimizó la planilla y miró la carpeta abierta en documentos. En ella, un montón de planillas más que rezaban fechas que no habían llegado, más otras cuantas carpetas que tenían nombres como " _INGRESOS A CTA 202XXXX_ " y " _TRASPASOS, CONTRATOS E INFORMACIÓN JURÍDICA_ ".

Abrió la primera carpeta y encontró un montón de pantallazos a correos y comprobantes de pago, el último tenía fecha de hace tres semanas. La cuenta de la cual salía el dinero no era de la casa Uchiha, asimismo, la cuenta a la cual se le transfería tampoco era una conocida. En la otra carpeta, había algunas fotos a contratos sin firmar, sin datos y solo con timbre de la familia Uchiha y unos documentos de texto con información judicial y contratos tipo.

― ¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ―preguntó la chica.

Sasuke apuntó el puerto USB del computador, donde figuraba un pequeño disco duro. Era…

―Itachi ―terminó él ―. Se supone que él veía finanzas brutas y a mí me pasaba todo listo para ingresar y revisar; creo que algo raro estaba haciendo. ¿Opinión al respecto?

Parecía irritado, a pesar de que decía todo con total calma. Sakura buscó en su cabeza alguna explicación plausible para esos archivos, a pesar de que no se le venía nada a la cabeza. Ella nunca vio movimiento de dinero, esos eran temas de Itachi, era administración que a ella jamás le correspondió.

―Estoy tan extrañada como tú ―dijo con cautela ―. Quizás son planillas tipo y el después solo cambia los números.

Sasuke negó.

―Revisé planillas de meses anteriores y los montos finales que aparecen allí son los que él me enviaba. Los detalles, claro, son distintos ―. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, enojado ―. Recién mañana podré tener acceso a la cuenta del clan, por ahora solo especulo. En cuanto pueda ver movimientos allí, veremos de qué va esto, pero necesito que saques copias de todo y las guardes en distintos sitios, que nadie las vea ni sepa de esto… ahora, si esos traspasos que aparecen allí son de las arcas del clan, vaya, estábamos teniendo una fuga de dinero bastante grande, ¿no?

―No creo que Itachi…

―No he dicho nada, Sakura.

―Ah, pero lo piensas y con eso basta. No saques conclusiones apresuradas.

―No lo defiendas tan a la ligera ―masculló el Uchiha.

Ella volvió al tema de la tostada, que ahora estaba fría y la mantequilla totalmente absorbida por la masa quemada.

―Es que si empiezas a pensar en traición voy a tener que golpearte ―le dijo―. Itachi respetaba el clan.

―Como sea ―hizo una pausa, en la cual se sirvió más agua caliente en la taza ―. Tengo que hablar de otra cosa contigo además de las platas turbias.

―No me voy a casar contigo.

―Sí, lo harás ―dijo―. Pero no, es otra cosa de lo que quiero hablarte. Dos cosas, más bien.

―Tú dirás.

―Mañana me acompañas a ver lo de la cuenta del clan y la compartiré contigo, quiero que tengas acceso a ella ―. La miró―. Y quiero que averigües sobre las cuentas, a quién pertenecen, de dónde son, el banco, organización, todo.

Por un momento, Sakura pensó que se lo estaba pidiendo para bajarle el peso a lo de Ino.

―Hablando de misiones… ¿has sabido algo de Ino?

―Nada. Supondré que le ha tocado trabajar hoy y ya me dirá algo más tarde, no es una mujer incompetente.

 _Eso es verdad, pero si me hubieses mandado a mí, ya te tendría la cabeza de los culpables aquí en la mesa._

* * *

Sai no era una persona que se preocupaba fácilmente, muchos decían que el tipo no tenía nervios (ni filtro, ni habilidades sociales), pero la verdad es que él si era capaz de preocuparse. Esta era una de las veces en que eso ocurría; la noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de Ino Yamanaka, un MMS con una foto de muy mala calidad –sobre todo porque la chica le había sacado la foto a la pantalla, ni siquiera era un pantallazo directo– y, cuando él quiso pedir explicaciones, ella no le contestó más el teléfono. Ni los mensajes, ni las llamadas. Había estado en la estación de policía la noche anterior, lo sabía porque había rastreado la señal del teléfono, pero de ahí no se había movido en toda la noche ni en toda la mañana. ¿La habrían arrestado? Bueno, esa era una de las razones por las cuales estaba mirando los canales de farándula, algún chisme de ella debía aparecer allí, total, la Yamanaka era famosa.

Pero nada.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y la foto enviada no tenía pies ni cabeza, no conocía el contexto, no sabía dónde la había sacado y si realmente significaba algo.

El teléfono de Ino seguía apagado.

Conociendo a la rubia, en algún momento debía aparecer para dar alguna explicación de todo, pero estaba tardando mucho y ella era pésima para el misterio, malísima, no se guardaba las cosas más de unos minutos. ¿Dónde estaba?

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre duro. Había sido criado bajo estrictas normativas para ser un líder ejemplar y se tomaba apecho lo de inculcar en sus hijos los valores y el honor que debía tener un yakuza. Pero con los tiempos de ahora era bastante difícil mantener un orden en los grupos, los clanes eran liderados cada día más por gente salvaje que se pasaba por la axila el orgullo de la yakuza. Es que sus tiempos fueron otros, donde había respeto y había códigos estrictos entre las distintas casas, había verdaderos valores y no eran simples vendedores de droga que por ganar unos cuantos millones creían que tenían el control de todo. Simples _dealers_ , eso no era un clan, eran drogadictos desalmados. Qué coraje le daba eso.

Entonces él crió a sus hijos bajo los mismos códigos que él. Sabía que podía resultar duro a veces, sobre todo para sus hijas, que al igual que su mujer habían nacido frágiles de espíritu (más Hinata que Hanabi); pero Neji, él era un buen muchacho y un orgullo para su sangre, lo podía ver como líder, pronto, lo podía ver como a un igual. Y le hubiese encantado ver a toda su progenie así, como su mano derecha, codo a codo ayudándose para seguir la línea valórica que llevaban los Hyuga hace siglos (sí, siglos). Pero no, Hanabi pintaba más para ser cualquier otra cosa que una mujer de yakuza (ni para esposa) y Hinata, ella sería desligada del clan en cuanto se casara, ¡pero que estupidez más grande eso de preferir el amor sobre la sangre!

Hinata, que si bien no era fuerte como Neji ni esforzada como Hanabi, era sensata y hábil en la estrategia, habría sido un elemento maravilloso para el clan, para Neji, pero no, ella había puesto sus ojos en el muchacho Uzumaki, que desgraciadamente era hijo único de un clan poderoso, por lo que para permitir el matrimonio sin caer en conflictos habían tenido que optar: o Naruto dejaba su clan o Hinata dejaba su clan. Tonta ella, el amor jamás le daría tanta estabilidad como la familia, ¡jamás! E incluso si así fuese, podría haberse escogido a alguien de un clan pequeño, que no desatara conflicto de intereses, algo no tan escandaloso… Ay, Hinata.

Y claro que podría haberle negado cualquier vínculo con Uzumaki, podría haberse plantado ante ella y decirle: tú no vas a ningún lado; pero cuando ella fue a decirle lo de su compromiso, la vio tan fuerte –como nunca antes –la vio tan decidida, que se vio a él mismo implorándole a su padre que lo dejase liderar ya el clan aún sin estar casado. No pudo negarse y, por primera vez en 59 años, cedió.

Si tan solo Kyoko estuviera viva para verla. Si tan solo estuviese allí para llorarle la partida.

Hinata, con 26 años, lo abandonaría en cuanto la dejara en el altar con Naruto Uzumaki. Ese era su destino.

Ahora, era evidente que eso no lo dejaba en buenos términos con los Uzumaki: aliados estratégicos nada más, la amistad en los negocios siempre debía quedar en segundo plano. Además, el hijo de los Uzumaki, Naruto, parecía cualquier cosa menos un líder de clan. No era nadie más que un _sonrisón_ sin gracia.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Uchiha para reunirse con el nuevo líder, Sasuke Uchiha, y el líder del clan Uzumaki, Minato Uzumaki, lo primero que vio fue a la muchacha de pelo rosado –¡la juventud de hoy en día! –en la entrada conversando con Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa de Minato.

Neji, que iba a su lado en el asiento trasero del coche, espero a que su padre bajara antes de bajar él.

―Hyuga-san ―, dijo la chica de cabello rosado con una reverencia. El acento japonés todavía no soltaba, pero debía admitir que desde que la conoció había mejorado bastante, tanto en actitud como en forma.

Muchas historias había oído de esa chica, todas se las había contado Fugaku y, las que no, se las habían contado los informantes que apostaba para Hinata, Neji o Hanabi. Ahora, si él no la conociese, consideraría aquellas historias plausibles y admirables; pero viéndola y habiendo cruzado palabras con ella, que se veía como una muñeca de porcelana, tranquila y frágil, le sonaba como si le estuviesen contando falacias. Bien sabía que los relatos eran ciertos, sí, pero mirándola, parecían mentira.

Sakura tenía la contextura delgada y era alta, por lo que parecía fácil de quebrar, frágil; además que con la tez paliducha que tenía, los ojos claros –nada japoneses – y el pelo de fantasía, parecía más una _Barbie_ que una asesina. No había por dónde verle la maldad, no había por dónde mirar a la bestia que, según muchos, llevaba dentro. Una vez se lo había comentado a Neji así, cuando la vio por primera vez y pudo darle una cara a la leyenda que venía del occidente:

― _Oye, esa muchacha, la del pelo rosa, ¿me dicen la verdad cuando me hablan de ella? ―le había preguntado._

 _Neji, que siempre parecía en calma, ordenaba unos libros y ni siquiera lo miró para contestarle._

― _Cada palabra ―respondió seco._

― _Es de porcelana, no parece ni siquiera saber lo que es un arma._

 _Y Neji lo miró._

― _No le miento, padre, cuando le digo que ella es lo que dicen que es: la asesina más sanguinaria que ha pisado Japón._

En ese momento, Hiashi, que había aprendido a observar y a analizar, había llegado a pensar que en las palabras de su hijo había un deje de respeto y admiración. Quizás lo imaginó, quizás no, en verdad no le importó mucho.

* * *

Había algo nostálgico en lo incierto de su destino. ¿Qué haría ahora? Era una pregunta que se había hecho tantas veces que la resonancia de ésta no paraba de sonar como la primera vez que en su cabeza tuvo que plantearse su rumbo.

 _Sakura estaba en el despacho, ahora limpio de Cermenatti. Estaba pegada a una esquina contraria a la salida, escuchando cómo los abogados hablaban con otros miembros del grupo mafioso de Cermenatti, preguntándose cuál sería su destino ahora. Se había quedado porque había decidido ver qué pasaba ahora que se habían quedado sin líder, aunque la verdad no tenía intenciones de seguir a nadie más, aunque si alguien le presentara una pista de quién fue aquel que despojó de su corazón la esperanza, entonces intentaría quedarse más tiempo, intentando organizar todo lo que conllevara venganza y tortura._

―"… _Finalmente, todos mis bienes y el dinero de mi cuenta personal quedan a disposición de Alessandra Dafna Cermenatti, mi hija adoptiva." ―. Sakura sintió cómo todas las miradas iban a ella y cómo otro abogado la miraba, como diciéndole: vamos, ahora tienes que decir algo y firmar los papeles._

 _Las arcas de "la familia" eran de "la familia", pero las arcas personales y todo lo que tenía un sello Cermenatti habían quedado a ella; a la cual había acogido como hija y le había dado, incluso, su apellido. Sakura no sabía si negarse a recibir todo o recibirlo y hacerse de la cabeza del grupo…_

 _Entonces, cuando estaba por dar un paso al frente el celular que llevaba consigo desde ese miércoles en la mañana, cuando encontró el cadáver de Cermenatti, sonó. Le costó un poco hacer la conexión, pero el repique monofónico la enfocó de pronto. Sintió que el tiempo se detenía al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta cara el celular y miraba el visor: "número privado". No le importó estar en un momento importante ni pedir permiso, solo contestó._

― _Así que así cae el grupo Cermenatti, ¿qué harán ahora? ¿eh? ―dijo una voz gruesa desde el otro lado de la línea antes de que Sakura pudiese decir nada ―. Que se sepa, que aquí en Italia, quien gobierna es Aurelio Andreanni, ¡Nadie más! Él es el más grande y uno jamás debe negarse a hacer negocios con él._

 _Colgaron._

 _Sakura se quedó con el teléfono en la oreja ante la vista, aún vacante, de los presentes. Siempre la habían considerado extraña (y de temer), por eso nadie le hacía notar su falta de respeto, pero no fue hasta que uno de los abogados tosió, incómodo, que Sakura volvió en sí._

― _Lo encontramos._

Sakura observó a Sasuke mientras hablaba con los líderes de los clanes. Le miró el cabello, los ojos, los gestos, la cara, el traje, su orden y su estructura; empezó, sin querer –pero ya acostumbrada –, a comparar todo con los recuerdos que Itachi había marcado en ella. Había cosas que eran idénticas entre ambos, pero había unas otras tantas que los hacían dos copos de nieve totalmente distintos. Sasuke era calculador y mantenía en sí todo cubierto para que cualquiera que lo viese se asustase de tal máquina de argumentación. En cambio, Itachi, era abierto a opiniones y sus discursos eran llevados por lo que el resto de la gente le sugiriese. No es que Itachi fuera manejable, pero era manipulador, le daba a los otros control para que se supieran ganadores, sin darse cuenta que Itachi los llevaba en espiral a sus propios propósitos. Sasuke no, él iba a su punto, al grano: esto es así, yo lo quiero así, así será.

Posiblemente sería chocante para algunos en un principio, siempre era así ante los cambios de mando en los clanes, pero pronto se acostumbrarían a lidiar con él, como ella lo había logrado. Además, dudaba que Sasuke fuese a cambiar sus formas solamente porque no era tan ligero como Itachi, de hecho ella creía que era una de las razones para ser así de frontal, no ser igual a Itachi.

―Los otros clanes no se pueden inmiscuir en el trabajo de un clan, ni en sus negocios, a menos que haya un contrato de por medio para compartir derechos o, bien, si existe una votación de mayoría entre todos los clanes mayores y ésta da el visto bueno ―interrumpió en un momento Kakashi Hatake, del clan Hatake. Era un cincuentón viudo que se dedicaba a la regulación del comercio sexual o sus variantes, algunos lo llamaban cafiche o simplemente lo enajenaban porque sostenían que era un pervertido; pero la verdad es que el hombre era, por sobre todo, una mente maestra del marketing y su fachada de viejo parrandero era tan convincente como su capacidad para manejar los negocios. Además, tenía poder por montón, porque su tipo de comercio era, quizás, el que daba más dinero en el hoy por hoy. Mientras todos los otros clanes se mantenían en múltiples líneas de ataque comercial para que sus arcas fueran cuantiosas como lo eran, el clan Hatake, con un solo rubro, lograba ganar tanto o más como la mayoría de los clanes.

Ahora bien, no era un trabajo fácil defender sus dominios, con todo eso de la trata de blancas, la droga y la clandestinidad de algunos negocios de poca monta, Kakashi había tenido que imponerse y buscar ayuda en más de una ocasión. Naruto lo encontraba, en sus palabras, "el mejor hombre que había pisado la tierra", Sakura lo encontraba genial también; pero tanto Sasuke como Neji consideraban que era, simplemente, un viejo verde con buen ojo para la pasta.

―Estoy de acuerdo con eso ―dijo Sasuke, mientras marcaba con un destacador amarillo unas líneas de texto en los documentos que tenía frente a él ―. No pretendo cambiar las cosas que los clanes tienen establecidas entre ellos, solo quiero aclarar mi modo de trabajo para que no haya conflictos a posterior: mis investigaciones son totalmente asunto de mi clan, no avisaré a ningún extra que mi _familia_ está haciendo averiguaciones a menos que esto nos competa a todos. Piensen que si buscamos a un traidor, dar la señal de investigación sería permitirle al traidor a frenar su marcha.

― ¿Es por lo de tu hermano? ¿Nos estás investigando a todos por eso? ―preguntó Tsunade.

Esa mujer era una ídola para Sakura, realmente, había sacado a su clan sola adelante, su marido había muerto cuando pocos años después de casados, cuando aún eran un clan menor, muy pequeño para preocuparse por él. Pero allí estaba, siendo la líder de un clan mayor a sus 50 años y con tres hijos que podían jactarse de pertenecer a un clan de vasto respeto en el hoy por hoy. Además, para tener quinta década, la mujer se mantenía excelente, cualquier pensaría que estaba en los 30, en serio; carácter fuerte, médico de profesión, más de mil millones anuales al año recaudados solo en movimientos de sus empresas, nada ilegal de por medio; tres hijos profesionales que, por si fuera poco, sabían usar un arma como correspondía. Si esa mujer no era un modelo a seguir, por lo menos era el sueño lésbico de Sakura… no, bueno, quizás un poco.

―Estoy puntualizando algo, no manifestaré mis acciones ahora sean o no sean ciertas tales acusaciones ―mencionó Sasuke, tranquilo―. Pero no duden que, si me entero de algo, serán los primeros en saberlo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse extraña al verlo ejercer control de la situación como lo hacía en esos momentos. Nuevamente, no es que el chico fuese un inútil, pero si eran pocas las veces que lo veía en su zona de confort. Sasuke había tenido muy pocas veces para expresar liderazgo en algo, esa era cosa de su padre, su madre y su hermano, entonces ella no acostumbraba a verlo en esa fase, en incluso así, describió mejor lo que era el control de lo que Itachi lo hizo en todas las reuniones de esta índole.

Cuando Fugaku Uchiha murió, recordaba haber estado presente, junto con Sasuke, en esta misma reunión, con la misma gente, viendo el rumbo del clan y los planes que tenían dentro del grupo de clanes mayores, pero Itachi poco había emitido sobre sus propósitos y había dejado a los demás hablar, para él luego sacar una conclusión. Obviamente, Itachi tenía su estilo, nunca perdía. De todos modos, Sakura debía admitir que le gustaba más este sistema, el saber exactamente lo que iba a pasar, no el sistema Itachi, que consistía en interpretación de lo que no tenía interpretación y de quedar muchas veces haciendo lo que le mandaban, antes de saber lo que tenía que hacer desde el principio.

 _3.00 am._

 _Sakura bufó al tiempo que tiraba el reloj al piso. No sabía con quién estaba frustrada, con ella o con Andreanni; lo había seguido hasta Japón luego de haber acabado con todos los pertenecientes a su casa y la única pista que guardaba la había llevado a un callejón sin salida. La casa Uchiha le había permitido alojamiento y protección porque era un enemigo común, que desde Europa se estaba metiendo en sus territorios con un comercio de droga no muy pequeño. Pero seguir buscando era la única opción, no se le podían acabar los recursos, no._

 _Se levantó de la cama, siguiendo un camino que aún no era muy familiar hasta la cocina, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo en esa casa? Casi 3 meses._

 _La luz estaba encendida, y ella temió que hubiese algún criado trabajando. No le gustaba importunar así, sobre todo en casa ajena. Pero cuando se asomó solo vio a Sasuke, sentado junto a la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de café en la mano. El olor al café cargado le llegaba a la nariz a pesar de que él estaba del otro lado de la cocina._

 _Entró._

 _La verdad es que en esos tres meses que llevaba allí, Sakura podía estar segura de que casi no conocía la voz del hijo menor de Fugaku. Era un chico demasiado callado y, en su opinión , parecía más que disgustado con su presencia allí._

― _¿Insomnio?_ ― _preguntó ella, la verdad es que debió haberse callado, pero aún existía en ella una gana interna de llevarse bien con él. Por la convivencia, claro._

 _Él levantó la mirada de la taza, pero no la miró._

― _Me gusta tomar café a las tres de la mañana._

 _¿La estaba jodiendo? Sakura frunció el ceño y se calló la boca ante su ingenua jugada. Pero si ella no le agradaba, llevaba mostrándole mala cara desde que llegó allí, era obvio que no quería cruzar palabras con ella._

 _Sakura puso el hervidor y esperó a que el agua estuviese caliente. El silencio que se instauró en la cocina se volvió incómodo y Sakura tuvo que debatirse entre irse de allí y volver cuando el agua estuviese lista o quedarse allí y enfrentar la tensión del aire. Optó por lo segundo, frustrada porque no entendía por qué, a pesar de tener claro que él la odiaba, ella seguía sintiéndose mal por no poder encajar con él._

 _Encajar… quizás era un mal uso de la palabra._

* * *

Sai pisó el acelerador a fondo, al tiempo que escuchaba bocinazos de los autos en la avenida. Era ruta urbana, no tenía permitido a ir a más de 60 kilómetros por hora, pero su auto le estaba dando 100 y necesitaba más. Tenía que llegar rápido a la casa de Uchiha, tenía que avisarle lo que había descubierto. Había intentado llamar a Sakura unas 100 veces, pero tenía el celular en silencio, entonces recordó que ese día era la reunión con los clanes por la sucesión y supo que todos tendrían allí para rato.

Todo empezó cuando, a la 1 de la tarde –asumiendo la desaparición de Ino como un hecho ya que al llamar a su trabajo le dijeron que no se había presentado –, Sai decidió usar toda su experiencia informática (que era mucha, ya que en eso trabajaba para el clan) en la imagen que la rubia le había enviado. Estaba pésimamente mal tomada, toda pixeleada y muy mal enfocada, pero de todos modos intentó mejorarla y buscar pistas. Y entonces había obtenido una foto muy borrosa de una figura femenina; la cara no se distinguía y la contextura era imposible determinarla por estar la foto en tan malas condiciones, pero sabía que era una mujer de pelo oscuro y gafas, notaba la curva de los pechos en la silueta y el largo del cabello un poco bajo los aparentes hombros… el tema no acabó ahí, habiendo gastado una hora en modificar la imposible foto, había decidido pasar a mayores rastreando el teléfono de la muchacha hasta la estación de policía. El tema es que, cuando llegó a por él, se encontró con éste totalmente destruido –sin funcionalidad –en un tacho de basura, muy al fondo en una bolsa.

Pánico, eso fue lo primero que sintió. Rabia, después, por no poder haber hecho nada. Ansiedad, luego, por no saber qué era de Ino en esos momentos.

Con ambas cosas, la foto y el celular, subió a su Corvette y condujo hasta la mansión Uchiha a una velocidad peligrosa para cualquier ser humano en las calles de un concurrido Tokio. En todo el tiempo que duró su investigación, llamó tanto a Sakura como a Tenten, que solían ser sus compinches cuando algo raro pasaba, pero Tenten no tenía idea de nada y Sakura nunca contestó. Por eso no le quedó otra. Tuvo que ir a la mansión.

* * *

―No creo que hayan quedado muy contentos ―le decía Sakura a Sasuke, una vez que la reunión terminó y ya se hubieron ido todos los yakuzas.

―Todos tenemos formas distintas de hacer las cosas, Sakura ―le decía Sasuke, al tiempo que se frotaba la sien, como tratando un dolor de cabeza que aún no llegaba por completo.

―Está claro ―dijo ella, para terminar admitiendo―. Lo has hecho bien, te felicito.

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando ver algún gesto de burla en la cara de la pelirrosa.

― ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sakura? ―preguntó, sonó como un chiste, pero Sakura juró que él se lo creía.

―Te estoy siendo sincera ―confesó ella ―. No creas que llevarte la contra es mi propósito de vida.

―Bueno, a veces los parece ―sentenció él.

―No te hagas la víctima, _Uchiha_ , mira que aquí el que no me quería en casa eras tú ―le advirtió como si nada.

―Ah ―murmuró―, eso.

―Sí, eso ―masculló, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar su celular, solo para revisarlo ―. Pero qué…

Cuando encendió la pantalla, el primer mensaje era 114 llamadas perdidas de Sai. Sasuke frunció el ceño al verla a ella misma fruncir el suyo al mirar el celular.

― ¿Qué?

―Sai ―le respondió. Iba a devolverle el llamado, pero el toqueteo en la puerta de la sala de reuniones de manera apurada la detuvo. La puerta se abrió sin que Sasuke le diera el paso para entrar.

―Tenemos un problema ―dijo un Sai que venía agitado, como si hubiese venido corriendo. El cabello negro y corto lo llevaba despeinado y en los ojos, que siempre estaban neutros, un deje de preocupación. Fue eso lo que más alertó a Sakura, Sai no era un tipo de emociones, de hecho, estaba segura que de las únicas emociones que podía tener eran por y para las máquinas con las que trabajaba.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla, esperando lo que el paliducho Sai tenía que decir.

― ¿Qué sucede? Tengo como 1000 llamadas perdidas tuyas ―. Sakura se le acercó, preocupada.

―Es Ino.

Todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Sakura se activaron.

― ¿Qué le pasó? ―preguntó, sintiéndose agitada.

 _No, vamos, Ino no, ya me quitaron a Itachi. Ino no._

―Desapareció ―dijo finalmente.

― ¿Estás seguro?

―No, Sakura, por favor. Vine aquí solo porque no contestó el celular ―le dijo cabreado.

Sasuke adelantó sus pasos, rápido.

― ¿Qué sabes? ―la voz de Sasuke sonó casi gutural.

Sakura le miró, ¿por qué estaba enojado de repente?

Sai sacó de los bolsillos de su pantalón la impresión de la foto que Ino le había enviado y el celular hecho trizas de ella.

―Encontré el celular escondido, al parecer quien hizo esto pensó que el GPS funcionaría solo si ella mantenía el celular encendido ―dijo―, se nota que lo destruyeron tanto como pudieron, no es accidental ―. Hizo una pausa, apurado, ordenando ideas―. Esto me lo envió al celular anoche, sacó la foto de una pantalla, pero no sé quién es ni para qué es.

Sakura y Sasuke tomaron la foto a la par y la miraron, cada uno sosteniéndola por un extremo. La chica no lograba distinguir bien nada, solo que era una mujer de pelo corto, quizás esas marcas en lo que era la cara eran unas gafas, pero no podía estar segura.

― ¿A qué hora te envió esto? ―preguntó Sasuke.

―Por las nueve de la noche. La llamé dos minutos después y no contestó. Luego apagó el celular.

Sakura seguía mirando la foto, estaba sintiéndose taquicárdica. Ino era su mejor amiga, junto con Hinata, no podían quitársela, además Ino era una mujer fuerte, no dudaba que ella podía defenderse sola… ¿entonces por qué no aparecía?

―Iré por ella ―dijo Sakura en un deje de locura, porque ella sabía que era estúpido salir así a buscarla. Por suerte Sasuke la retuvo del brazo.

―No tiene caso, no hay pistas de nada, ¿solo darás vueltas por la ciudad esperando que aparezca caminando por la calle? ―le dijo.

Sakura le miró con gesto intranquilo y Sasuke suspiró.

― ¿Cómo lo hacemos entonces? Nadie puede desaparecer de la nada.

―Ella estaba haciendo una investigación para mí ―aclaró Sasuke―. Lo más probable es que alguien se haya dado cuenta de eso y haya querido callarla porque algo encontró. Esta foto quizás, si sabemos quién aparece aquí la encontramos a ella.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? ―preguntó Sai, se subió las mangas de la camisa y cruzó sus palidos brazos en el pecho.

―No lo sé, quizás ya no lo tenemos ―dijo Sasuke, y miró a Sakura, que parecía estar perdida en sus propias conclusiones ―. Sea como sea, tenemos poco tiempo, casi nada.

Sai parecía ofuscado, como si haber ido hacia la mansión hubiese sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Sakura, tenía su mente trabajando a mil por hora. ¿Hacer desaparecer a alguien para mantenerlo cautivo sin avisarle a su _familia_ o clan? No, eso no pasa, ¿si estaba muerta? ¿Si la habían matado por estar buscando cosas en las que no debía meterse? Oh, vamos, Ino no era tan débil, tenía el cuerpo de modelo, pero era una de las mujeres más hábiles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

La habitación de reuniones de la mansión Uchiha empezó a parecerle grande, muy grande, tanto que se sintió alejada de Sai y de Sasuke. La mesa grande que daba para 20 sillas a su alrededor, ahora parecía para 60 sillas y la pantalla en la pared, del extremo contrario a la puerta, ahora le parecía lejana y pequeña. Agachó la cabeza para no serntir el vértigo inestable de la pérdida que le estaba embargando. Una mano en su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse. Sasuke estaba a su lado hablando por celular con alguien.

―Sai ―dijo Sasuke cuando colgó―, te vas con Shikamaru a investigar a la estación de policía. Busquen el auto de Ino, toda la información que encuentren. Pero no hagan nada con ella, guárdenla, la traen y vemos que hacer. Rápido.

Sai, que pareció ponerse tieso al tiempo que Sasuke sacaba voz de mando. Así, sin decir nada, Sai abandonó la sala a paso rápido mientras sacaba su propio celular.

De pronto, Sakura se sintió débil e inútil.

―Ahora, averiguamos quién está en esta foto ―le dijo Sasuke a Sakura, pero ella no parecía estar escuchándolo.

―Te dije que me enviaras a mí ―le dijo, como un susurro.

Sasuke se agachó a la altura de la chica.

―Hablemos de culpas cuando esté todo solucionado, Sakura ―le pidió él.

― ¡Es que a ti no te importa! ¿Qué pierdes con esto? ¡Nada! ―estalló ella, sentía que quería llorar, pero no había lágrimas que derramar. Acercó su cara a la de Sasuke hasta que sus narices se rozaron en las puntas―. Si Ino está muerta, Sasuke, si me entero que algo que malo le ha pasado haciendo tu maldita misión… yo me voy de aquí, ¿me oyes? Me desligó de este clan, ¡me desligo de ti!

Se alejó de él con brusquedad y tomó la foto de la mesa con rabia. Salió de la sala dando un portazo, dejando a Sasuke solo.

* * *

 ** _Nota de Autora:_** _bueno, he ahí el capítulo tres, espero que les haya gustado y espero que los flashbacks no los hayan perdido mucho. Sakura, recuerden, viene de Europa y antes de ser Sakura tuvo otros nombres, en los que espero ahondar más adelante._

 _Finalmente, los invito a dejar su opinión, reclamo o sugerencia en la cajita de texto de acá abajo. Darles de antemano las gracias._

 _Nos leemos!_


	4. Capítulo cuatro

_**D:** Naruto, sus personajes y mundo, no me pertenecen. Esta historia, en cambio, sí._

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro: Viva**

 _Le costaba distinguir el momento exacto en que se había involucrado en toda esta basura, nunca lo había percibido realmente, no hasta que estaba a punto de casarse con Itachi y, posterior a eso, cuando estaba llorando sobre su cadáver._

 _Había nacido en Tokio y su vida jamás había distado de la normalidad monótona del 90% de la población mundial, sus padres eran gente de esfuerzo que no tenían nada que ver con la yakuza (un encargado de tienda y una costurera) y sus decisiones de carrera habían sido llevadas solamente por las ganas de poder darle mejores oportunidades económicas a sus padres. Solo eso. ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo ahora? Claro, tenía dinero y no le faltaba absolutamente nada, pero ¿a qué precio? Sus padres habían muerto hace años ya (por su culpa) y no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse realmente… hasta Itachi._

 _Ella ya estaba perdida cuando Itachi llegó a su vida, o cuando ella llegó a la vida de Itachi. El plan era perfecto, su misión iba viento en popa, incluso ella misma se cuestionaba si ese hombre que le entregaba en bandeja la información del clan era quien decía ser (tan descuidado, tan desprolijo), es que todo era muy fácil. Pero erró, no fue sino hasta que ella se empezó a sentir medianamente atraída (de verdad) hacia él, que empezó a preocuparse de la misión que le habían encomendado; de todos modos, no podía detenerse, aunque al mismo tiempo le hubiese gustado parar ahí._

 _Pero él siempre lo supo, atento, siempre supo que ella estaba metida en algo turbio y que él era su víctima. Y cuando pensó que él iba a matarla, cuando pensó que él probaría lo sanguinario que eran los yakuza con ella… él le ofreció protección a cambio de seguir haciendo lo que hacía, ser una espía._

 _Se había enamorado de su misión, pero qué cliché._

 _Y de repente todo parecía estar mejor, ella volvía a sentirse feliz, volvía a estar plena; pero no, cuando se está metida en la suciedad nadie puede jactarse de ser feliz y tener una vida plena: Itachi no la amaba como ella a él y, aunque ella iba a ser su mujer, Itachi jamás podría darle una plaza en su corazón como ella le había dado a él… y entonces lo mataron._

 _Estaba segura que la próxima sería ella, por desleal, pero más que obligarla a ver cómo lo asesinaban, no le hicieron nada más. Ella había tenido que abandonar la casa Uchiha cuanto antes y nada más había sabido de Orochimaru y su pandilla de enfermos, de hecho estaba lista para comprar pasajes e irse del país cuanto antes._

 _Pero, nuevamente, estaba siendo ilusa._

― _¿Pretendes dejarla aquí? ―chilló Karin al ver que Suigetsu amarraba a una maniatada e inconsciente Ino Yamanaka a una silla del comedor ―. Espero que ninguno de los vecinos te haya visto, imbécil._

 _Suigetsu había llegado hace unos cinco minutos al departamento recién rentado de Karin, abriendo la puerta sin llave (era de esperarse en todo caso), llevando a la rubia a cuestas: Ino Yamakana, la rubia pechugona –modelo– que siempre se le lanzaba encima al hermano menor de Itachi y que se llevaba bien con la esquizofrénica de Sakura._

― _Ah, Karin, cállate ―dijo Suigetsu cuando acabó de dejar bien amarrada a la modelo._

― _¿Eres imbécil? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla aquí?_

― _Orochimaru no está contento contigo, amiga, así que tu castigo es este ―le anunció Suigetsu, mientras le mostraba sus afilados dientes._

 _Karin miró el reloj esperando que fuese tarde para que ningún vecino hubiese visto como el hombre cargaba a una mujer amarrada e inconsciente hacia su departamento. Menos que supieran que esa mujer era Ino Yamanaka, lo que le faltaba ahora era tener a un montón de reporteros y policía en su departamento._

― _¿Y qué debo hacer? ¿Tenerla aquí hasta que despierte y luego entretenerla? ¿Cuál es la idea? ―Karin, que estaba de pie, se desplomó sobre el sofá. Esto le traía recuerdos, cuando recién empezó en el rubro._

 _Suigetsu, que no tenía claras las normas de buenas costumbres, pareció ignorarla en un principio y se dirigió a la cocina, como si fuese su casa, a buscar comida._

― _Ah, Orochimaru no nos dejó cenar ―decía, mientras rebuscaba en la nevera algo para comer._

 _Karin, cerró los ojos e intentó enfocarse. Respiró hondo. La cabeza le estaba empezando a doler._

― _Suigetsu…_

 _El susodicho apareció nuevamente en la sala del departamento comiendo un yogurt._

― _Deberías tener más comida de verdad ―dijo, luego hizo una larga pausa que a Karin le supo amarga ―. Deberías agradecer que la hemos pescado, Karin, estaba revisando las cintas de seguridad._

― _Ya, pero ustedes las modificaron todas, ¿no? No entiendo el problema._

― _A veces uno comete errores, Karin ―dijo él, haciendo un gesto―. Las grabaciones de la estación de policía estaban mal editadas, no tan mal, podríamos haberlas dejado así, pero tu amiga aquí presente te vio._

 _Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Karin._

― _¿Qué?_

― _La seguimos todo el día y revisamos las cintas junto con ella a través de las cámaras que instalamos. La cinta de la estación de policía estaba tan mal editada que hay un microsegundo en el cual apareces y ella se dio cuenta. Si no fuese por nosotros, créeme que tendrías al clan Uchiha de cabeza aquí en tu departamento. Ya te habrían matado._

― _¿Y por qué no la mataron? Se supone que su lema es no dejar testigos._

 _Suigetsu rió de manera burlona y la carcajada le dio a Karin náuseas._

― _Preciosa, Orochimaru y todo el gumi está muy descontento contigo ―dijo―. Te encomendamos una misión y tú vas y te enamoras del objetivo, mal ahí. Luego, como si no agradecieras lo que te hemos dado, nos desligas de ti, ¡cómo si eso fuera posible! Te creíste invencible, Karin, pecaste de soberbia cuando el Uchiha te ofreció protección, pero no logras entender que ningún clan está sobre nosotros._

 _Suigetsu se acercó de manera peligrosa a la chica y ella sintió que el corazón se le detenía._

― _Tu hombre está muerto ―dijo él―, no hay nadie que quiera salvarte. Tomaste el camino fácil, Karin, y te aliaste al equivocado; ¿de verdad crees que puedes ignorarnos y hacer lo que se te dé la gana sin que nosotros hagamos nada? ¿Cuántos años llevas en esto? No eres estúpida, Karin, no lo eres. Por eso, y solo por eso, te hemos decidido dar una segunda oportunidad con nosotros, porque te queremos y porque eres una suma beneficiosa para nuestro equipo, ¿entiendes? ¡ESO ES AMOR, NO ESA BASURA LLENA DE ARCOIRIS QUE TE PROMETIÓ EL HIJO DE PUTA DE ITACHI UCHIHA!_

 _Ante el alza de voz de Suigetsu, Karin sintió que estaba por ser asesinada. Suigetsu puso una mano en su cuello, mientras se agachaba al nivel de ella, que estaba en el sofá, sentada, muy tiesa._

 _Apretó la mano, pero sin asfixiarla, aunque Karin supuso que empezaría a hacerlo luego._

― _Suigetsu…_

― _No es mucho lo que te pedimos, amor ―dijo él, acercándose a su oído―. Para todo lo que nos hiciste, lo que te pedimos es muy, muy poco. Tú tendrás que matarla._

 _¿Qué?_

― _¿A la Yamanaka?_

 _Suigetsu se alejó y rompió todo contacto con ella._

― _¿A quién más?_

― _Yo no…_

― _No, tú sí ―dijo él―. Pero tranquila, no es necesario que tomes un arma ahora y la mates. Tómate tu tiempo, mañana vendré a esta misma hora._

― _¿Y qué hago con ella mientras? ―preguntó Karin, levantándose del sofá._

― _Matarla, pues, mujer ―dijo él, incrédulo―. Mañana vendré por el cadáver, debe estar muerta para cuando llegue. Vamos, no seas tonta._

* * *

Nunca le encontró el sentido a tener mucho dinero, mientras los billetes le pudiesen dar comida caliente, una cama cómoda y un techo que la resguardara de la lluvia, ella consideraba que era suficiente; nunca entendió la codicia, el tener dinero porque sí, para presumirlo y comprar cosas caras –las mismas cosas que podían encontrar más barata en tiendas pequeñas–, el sentido de despilfarrar y pelear a muerte por él.

Cuando fue llevada a Inglaterra con el hombre que la ofreció como pieza de comercio sexual infantil, recordaba de manera detallada cómo los clientes le entregaban dinero a escondidas de su chaperón para que, en sus palabras, _"lo gastes en cosas lindas"_. ¿Cosas lindas? Ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría comprar su libertad, ¿o quizás hablaban de juguetes, joyas y ropa? ¿Cómo? Si no la dejaban salir a ningún lado… ¿de qué le servía la plata? ¿Cuál era el sentido de tener muchos billetes?

Ella no quería juguetes, quería una familia; no quería ropa bonita, quería ser libre; no quería lujos, quería ser normal.

Entonces fue libre y la plata tuvo utilidad para darle capacidad de falsificar documentos, viajar y tener alojamiento y comida; de todos modos no buscó más: ropa de marca, accesorios, autos, casas, nada de nada. Excepto armas.

Había aprendido que no tenía que ser débil y parte de la fortaleza que debía montarse estaba conformada gran parte por el poder armamentístico que podía cargar, de nada sirve una mirada cruda si no se acompaña de una calibre 47. Y entonces el dinero tuvo finalidad, porque empezó a encontrarle el gusto a comprar armamento y accesorios… pero hasta ahí, nada más. Ella era una asesina a sueldo ahora, entonces necesitaba las armas, era una inversión, considerando que el trabajo le dejaba mucho dinero sobrante.

Pero llegaron tiempos de verdadera abundancia poco tiempo después, con Cermenatti, ahí tenía más dinero del que podía contar y ocupar; ahora tenía 5 conjuntos para vestirse y eso la mareaba, pero tenía armas demasiado bonitas y útiles, y la comida no le escaseaba para nada. Siguió, eso sí, muy ajena al despilfarro porque no necesitaba nada más.

Murió él y quedó, realmente, con más dinero del que podía tratar. Si alguien mirase su cuenta bancaria, quedaría pegado al techo ante tantos ceros… y sin usar.

¿Pero es que en verdad no le servía de nada? Ella seguía perdiendo cosas que el dinero no le podía devolver y el placer provocado por los millones era muchas veces opacado por la desolación. Hasta que llegó al clan Uchiha.

La verdad es que no cambió mucho su percepción del dinero, pero sí mutó su utilidad, en el mismo momento en que Mikoto Uchiha le pidió a Ino Yamanaka que "la vistiera".

Cuando Sakura llegó al clan, llevaba con ella una mochila que tenía un cambio de pantalones, de ropa interior y una chaqueta, una billetera con documentos falsificados y unos cuantos euros. Nada más. Entonces Mikoto le prestó un pijama, un vestido y unas sandalias, y la presentó a la modelo casi como si fuera un caso urgente (quizás lo era). Sakura no quería, alegó que podía comprarse ella misma la ropa, pero Ino se lo negó sin miedo a represalias, le habló como si fuesen conocidas de toda la vida y la encandiló con la cantidad de armas que guardaba en su cartera y en su ropa.

Y ella se veía estupenda, no pensaría jamás que era parte activa de la mafia, quizás una esposa, pero jamás una mujer con armas.

Entonces estuvo un día completo en un centro comercial con Ino, fue desagradable, engorroso y la gente no dejaba de detener su rumbo porque la Yamanaka paraba cada dos por tres para dar autógrafos. Lo odió, y odió a la rubia por hacerle perder tiempo de _misión_ por la estupidez suprema de la superficialidad. Sakura no quería verse como una princesa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta estaban bien, ella mataba gente, la gente no se mata en tacones.

―Querida, tú no entiendes el potencial que tiene la buena apariencia ―le había dicho Ino cuando Sakura miraba unos zapatos de tacón que Ino pretendía probarle.

Había sido incómodo y había discutido con Ino toda la jornada, sobre todo cuando entraron a una peluquería en donde además de caro, el tiempo gastado fue desorbitante, todo para _re-teñirle_ el cabello con "tintura de verdad".

― ¿Qué producto ocupas? ―le había preguntado el peluquero con rostro de conmoción al ver lo pajizo y mal cuidado del cabello de Sakura, quien no sintió nada de vergüenza a pesar de que el rostro horrorizado no solo se plantaba en el estilista que la atendía, sino que también al resto del personal y clientela―. Mira qué lindo color natural, ¿no quieres recuperarlo?

Y Sakura le había dicho que no, de manera tan tajante que aquel hombre no tuvo más remedio que ir a preparar una nueva tintura rosa chicle para ponerle a su cabello.

―Te verás como una princesa ―le decía Ino, como queriendo tranquilizarla, pero Sakura estaba más ofuscada por el tiempo perdido que por ser conejillo de indias de un estilista sin respeto.

Y no le importó, ni siquiera cuando el tipo le tuvo que cortar el cabello para dehacerse de las mechas quemadas.

Fueron cuatro horas completas en donde lo único que ganó fue un pelo más suave y sin raíces. No se sentía más especial, ni siquiera más bonita… hasta que tuvo que entregarse a las manos de Ino para presentarle a Mikoto Uchiha uno de los conjuntos.

Le había peinado el cabello, la había maquillado y se había encargado de arreglar todos los detalles de la ropa para que ella se sintiera más cómoda (lo cual era difícil); cuando se miró en el espejo hubo una extraña sensación en ella que se equiparó bastante, con menos intensidad claro, a cuando se deshizo de sus celadores ingleses. Era algo nuevo, en un principio no se reconoció a ella misma en el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada pasmada, se veía bonita y se sentía con ganas de renegar ese lado, ser bonita era ser deseable, ser deseable implicaba que los hombres la querrían en su cama y ella no quería ser eso, no más… pero le gustaba tanto esa imagen, al mismo tiempo la repudió. ¿Para qué vestirse así si iba a manchar con sangre y tierra la ropa?

― ¡Dios mío, tu frente es enorme! ―había exclamado Ino, sacándola del remolino de emociones que empezaba a fluir de ella.

Sakura, que nunca se había preocupado de eso se dio cuenta que sí, su frente era algo amplia, pero no se veía fea para nada, iba con ella. Y entendió que no es que no le gustasen las cosas lindas de mujer, era que le daba miedo ser mujer por lo que implicaba para el sexo opuesto; detrás del odio siempre hay miedo, y ella era la más cobarde de todas. Miró a Ino y entendió lo que llamaba la atención de ella, la seguridad con la que se movía y se plantaba delante de la gente, y la forma desafiante en que se comportaba ante cualquier hombre que la mirase de más.

Ino era fuerte, Ino había dominado los miedos que Sakura aún guardaba en sí. Ino era genial.

Y con la facilidad que tenía Ino con la gente y la poca experiencia en las relaciones sociales que tenía Sakura, empezaron a complementarse de tal manera que antes de que se diera cuenta tenía, por primera vez en su vida, una amiga, una mejor amiga.

Ino era liviana y ayudaba a Sakura a aplacar los momentos en que el colapso de sus emociones la acechaban por la espalda, mientras que Sakura era un cable a tierra efectivo ante una modelo que lo tenía prácticamente todo, era los oídos que Ino buscó siempre en la casa Uchiha y, cuando Sakura contó un poco más de su vida a la Yamanaka, ella no la miró ni con lástima ni con pena, la miró con rabia contenido, con gesto protector… todo estaba bien, nadie juzgaba a nadie.

Entonces toda esta situación le tenía la cabeza desencajada, la maldita foto no contenía nada que delatase a nadie y Sai y Shikamaru no habían dado señales de vida en 40 minutos, ¿dónde podían estar? Ino podría estar muerta, podían ya haberla matado, ¿cómo podían todos tardarse tanto? La vida de un camarada estaba en vilo.

Había probado con todos los programas de la computadora aclarar la foto, pero la silueta seguía abstracta, la lógica no le estaba ayudando porque había salido huyendo cuando la desesperación se había apoderado de su cerebro.

¡Tenía que pensar!

―Vamos, Sakura ―se decía en voz alta, mientras seguía aplicando y quitando filtros, intentado comparar esa figura con las de los archivos del registro civil japonés.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se sintió inmediatamente acalambrada y desorientada, sentía que su cuerpo giraba en su eje y un olor a canela le penetraba la nariz. Abrió los ojos lento, porque el cuerpo lo tenía entumecido, como si hubiese olvidado cómo moverse, y cuando logró enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que ya era de día y que no estaba en ningún lugar que conociese.

Unos mechones rubios le tapaban el ojo derecho y el entumecimiento del cuerpo se convirtió en todo dolor, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición? ¿En dónde estaba?

―Despertaste ―escuchó que le decía una voz a su espalda, era una voz bien conocida por ella.

De repente todo empezó a encajar en su cabeza.

― ¡Karin! ―exclamó.

Karin pasó junto a ella y se sentó en un sofá frente a ella, llevaba una taza con té… y canela.

―Debo admitir que no sabía que nos encontraríamos tan pronto ―dijo la pelirroja, Ino se dio cuenta que llevaba cara cansada y que estaba muy pálida.

―Bueno, tú saliste de la casa muy luego ―dijo ella.

Karin se quitó los lentes y sonrió con melancolía.

―Tú líder me echó en cuanto se enteró, Ino, yo no me fui ―dijo, venenosa, desganada.

―Bueno, _mi líder_ al parecer es un hombre con buenas corazonadas ―. Ino intentó acomodarse a la silla pero no pudo, estaba demasiado amarrada, sentía que si se movía mucho se le cortaría la circulación en los tobillos y en las muñecas―. No puedo creer que tú, de entre todas las personas, hayas traicionado a Itachi.

Karin dio un sorbo cansado a su té y la miró, con una emoción que la rubia no pudo descifrar. Miró alrededor, buscando alguna cosa que la ayudase a huir, pero la sala de estar estaba prácticamente vacía y sin decorar, denotando que se había mudado con apuro: un sofá, un arrimo, una mesa de centro, el juego de comedor para cuatro personas, una televisión en la pared, nada más.

―Uno hace lo que puede para sobrevivir ―dijo Karin.

―Estás loca si crees que vas a _sobrevivir_ ahora, el clan empezará a sospechar y he enviado una foto donde se te ve claramente en el callejón donde mataron a Itachi.

―El clan va a desaparecer, Ino Yamanaka, todos los clanes van a desaparecer ―le dijo―. Esto va más allá de mí, mírame, soy una herramienta tal como tú lo eres para el clan Uchiha. Nadie vela por nosotros, al final del día estamos solas… pero no podemos serles _infieles_ a nuestros líderes, mientras ellos hacen lo que quieren con nosotros.

― ¿Qué mierda estás hablando? Tú no tienes _casa_ , Karin, todos saben que no tienes casa.

Karin rió, una carcajada seca, como dolorosa.

― ¿Tú de verdad crees que yo me enfrentaría a un clan sola o si quiera con solo 4 personas más de mi lado? ¿Estás hablándome en serio?

―Tus registros están limpios, te seguimos durante semanas, años… no tienes…

Ino estaba empezando a marearse, quizás las cuerdas la estaban apretando más de la cuenta o quizás le faltaba comida…

―Esto no es un clan, no como tal al menos ―explicó la pelirroja―. Es la perdición para toda la yakuza.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Negocios hormigas, que si se suman son más grandes que todos los negocios que ha hecho el clan Uchiha, el clan Hyuga, el clan Uzumaki, todos los clanes… Ino, matarte ahora sería un favor ―le dijo, mientras terminaba de tomarse el té.

―Es imposible, hacemos un seguimiento…

―Si tan imposible es, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―hizo una pausa―. Itachi, tú líder está muerto, y Sasuke lo estará pronto. El clan Uchiha colapsará, y una vez que colapse, será tiempo para que los otros clanes empiecen a colapsar, culparse los unos a otros, una guerra… y se alzará un nuevo líder para todos, poderoso, y tú ni nadie podrá hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera su amada Sakura Haruno.

Yamanaka podía leer una amenaza clara, pero dentro de las palabras de Karin había dolor en ella, decía las palabras con ácido, pero no para Ino, sino que para Karin misma, como si estuviese intentando convencerse a sí misma que no había nada más que hacer.

― ¿Quién es el líder? ―preguntó la rubia.

―Tengo que matarte ―dijo de sopetón, como cambiando el tema―. Traicioné a mi casa, si es que puede llamarse así, y ellos me perdonarán solo si te mato.

Ino supo que iba a ser asesinada en el momento en que despertó atada a la silla, saber que iba a ser Karin la que lo concretaría fue la sorpresa. De todos modos, Karin no tenía un perfil de asesina, menos de mujer de yakuza, no entendía cómo es que ella había terminado metida en todo esto… necesitaba salir de allí y advertir a su clan, a todos.

―Karin, no tienes que hacer esto, Itachi confió en ti y nosotros también ―intentó razonar la Yamanaka―. Si tú nos das los detalles te protegeremos.

―Estoy involucrada en el asesinato del líder del clan, no hay perdón para mí ―. Hizo una pausa―. Y aunque lo hubiese, ustedes no pueden hacer nada. Estoy perdida, tú también, todos.

― ¿Cómo confías tanto en su poder, Karin?

―Ino, he estado al servicio de _ellos_ por más de 10 años. Sé de lo que son capaces ―. La miró con desesperación, como pidiendo auxilio e Ino no entendió―. Ellos no siguen los códigos de honor de la yakuza, esa es su fortaleza más grande: no tienen códigos. Ustedes viven bajo una norma estricta y respetan su honor en demasía, no sería capaz de faltar a sus normas, pero _ellos_ sí, porque les importa una mierda el resto.

― ¿Cómo nunca nos percatamos? ―dijo Ino, más para sí que para Karin.

Karin se levantó, Ino la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró a una habitación a su izquierda. Escuchó movimiento de trastes y salió de la habitación cargando una pistola básica en sus manos. Karin la miró y dejó el arma en la mesa de café, como si se la estuviese ofreciendo, de hecho la pelirroja mantuvo la mirada con Ino todo el tiempo, invitándola a tomarla. Pero Ino estaba amarrada, no podía tomarla.

―Necesitarás más de un disparo si quieres matarme con esta cosa ―dijo Ino―. Incluso si me meter la pistola en la boca.

―Causa dolor, al menos ―dijo Karin, ausente.

Y se acercó a Ino con lentitud, Yamanaka supuso que planeaba noquearla o algo, pero sin que pudiese pensar otra teoría más, las amarras se soltaron y ella podía moverse con libertad de nuevo. Estaba acalambrada, mucho, pero por lo menos no había perdido ninguna parte del cuerpo. Miró a Karin, que terminaba de desatar sus pies.

― ¿Estas clara que estás haciendo las cosas mal? ―le preguntó la rubia, mientras miraba con incredulidad a Karin, quiso amarrarse a la silla nuevamente, porque ella le estaba haciendo las cosas muy fáciles.

Karin se levantó en silencio, tomó el arma y, en un acto totalmente desinteresado, le tendió la pistola a Ino Yamanaka.

―Mátame ―le dijo.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡No eres sorda, por Dios, mátame! ―. Karin cayó de rodillas al piso frente a Ino, aún con la mano tendiéndole el arma a la rubia, quien seguía sentada a pesar de estar completamente libre.

Ino se paralizó y tomó el arma por inercia, pero no hizo nada más, no podía creer que Karin le estuviese proponiendo eso. Imposible.

―Vámonos ―le dijo la rubia―. En el clan veremos…

― ¡MÁTAME! ―imploró Karin―. Llevas una vida entera matando y amenazando a gente con el arma, solo hazlo, yo no te odiaré, me iré en paz… por favor… yo soy muy cobarde para hacerlo…

¿Y si era una actuación? ¿Si estaba actuando como todo el tiempo que estuvo en el clan? Ino miró el arma en su mano consciente de que lo que decía la pelirroja era cierto, ¿por qué no la mataba y ya? Estaba deshonrada. De todas maneras, Ino sentía que no podía matarla, miraba a Karin y veía verdadero dolor.

―Karin, vámonos al casa de Sasuke ―le dijo, intentando levantarla, pero Karin no se movió de su posición.

―Ahí él me matará o Sakura lo hará, prefiero que lo hagas tú ―dijo―. No quiero darle a Sakura el placer de acabar conmigo ni a Sasuke la oportunidad de verme caer… yo no tengo conflictos contigo, tú no los tenías conmigo. Por favor hazlo.

―Karin, hay salvación, no puedes entregarte así ―le dijo Ino―. Estuviste con Itachi 5 años, no puedes caer solo por…

― ¡Lo intenté! Intenté huir y desligarme de esta puta lacra, lo intenté, ¡LO INTENTÉ! ―lloraba, Ino no sabía qué hacer, ¿irse? ―. ¡Yo amaba a Itachi, de verdad lo amaba! Y pensé que estaba libre, lo pensé y fui feliz. ¡Pero no puedes librarte de ellos! Nunca, nunca, nunca… Puedo correr mil kilómetros, atravesar el pacífico y ellos seguirán ahí, como fantasmas, esperando aparecer para torturarme. Yo los dejé entrar en mi vida y ahora estoy maldita, ¡perdí al amor de mi vida! No tengo nada, y no quiero ayudar más en esto. Itachi dijo que me protegería, pero ya no está… ni él pudo vencerlos, ¿cuál es mi esperanza?

―Karin…

Pero ella no contestó más, se echó al suelo a llorar y maldecir…

Yamanaka supo que no tendría caso levantarla y sacarla de allí, entonces tomó el arma y se fue, pero con promesa de volver a buscarla con ayuda y mucha protección.

* * *

Shikamaru fue el primero en entrar al despacho de Sasuke, no iba agitado ni nada, con esa actitud compuesta que lo caracterizaba. Sai llegó segundos después, con gesto ofuscado.

― ¿Qué encontraron?

―Nada, el auto estaba estacionado en una plaza cerca de la comisaría, pero no tenía nada de nada. Cámaras de seguridad con nada… esto es una mierda ―despotricó Sai.

―Los registros audiovisuales están adulterados, hay saltos de tiempo, eso fue lo que encontró Yamanaka, por eso la tomaron cautiva ―dijo Shikamaru, ignorando todo ánimo de Sai, como si no estuviera ahí―. No hay huellas, no hay pistas y la policía está comprada totalmente, no ven nada.

―Estamos siguiendo huellas en un desierto ―dijo Sasuke, se sentía frustrado, muy, muy frustrado.

La verdad es que sabía que no llegarían a mucho y debía confesar que necesitaba tiempo para pensar una estrategia, correr sin rumbo no era su estilo, pero ahora estaba totalmente despistado. Nadie vio nada. ¿Quién o quiénes podrían haberse llevado a Ino? Los mismos que mataron a Itachi, claramente, pero cómo ellos supieron que él estaba haciendo las investigaciones y que ella era la encargada de llevarlas a cabo… ¿cómo? Como sospechaba, alguien dentro del clan estaba traicionándolo.

Recordó las palabras de su padre, esas que halagaban las habilidades de Itachi para salirse con la suya y sobre lo poco útil que era Sasuke, que él no estaba listo y nunca lo estaría para manejar a un clan porque no sabía lo que era derramar sangre, sudor y lágrimas para proteger a la familiar, que no tenía el temple ni la habilidad para resolver misterios (cosas básicas para un líder). Tal vez tenía razón, él aparentaba saberlo todo, pero no era tan cierto. Estaba perdido.

Otro punto que le tenía los nervios tomados era Sakura, ella era impulsiva cuando las emociones la corrompían de manera fuerte, como lo era la eventual muerte de una amiga como lo era Ino Yamanaka, por lo que sabía que de encontrar un cadáver el clan perdería totalmente a la muchacha, él la perdería. Nunca gozaron de una hermosa relación, ahora que estaba más tirante que nunca, solo faltaba una pequeña tijera que cortara la cuerda que los mantenía tensos y atados.

― ¿Y Sakura? ―preguntó Sai, se había calmado un poco, la verdad es que Sasuke seguía descolocado al verlo así. Ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que entre Sai e Ino algo pasaba, pero la verdad es que no había llegado a darse cuenta de qué tan seria era esa relación.

―En la sala de computación, con la foto ―respondió Sasuke, ido.

Era claro que ella tampoco había llegado a mucho porque no había llegado a enrostrarle el descubrimiento.

Esto estaba pésimo, tendría que comunicarse con los otros clanes…

― ¡SASUKE! ―gritaron desde afuera. La voz era familiar, ¿podía ser?

― ¡Ino! ―dijo Sai, que salió del despacho de Sasuke a la velocidad del rayo.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla del escritorio y salió a la misma velocidad que Sai afuera, Shikamaru suspiró y salió con parsimonia, como si la vida de nadie estuviese en juego.

Pasada la puerta de entrada, en la estancia que se usaba como sala de espera para quienes venían a hablar asuntos del clan, estaba una muy agitada Ino: las mejillas rojas, sudorosa, respirando con dificultad, despeinada, pero no se veía herida, excepto unos moretones en las muñecas. Cuando Sai llegó a ella, cayó al suelo de rodillas, como si hubiese cumplido su misión y tuviese permiso para que las fuerzas abandonaran su cuerpo. Sai se arrodilló frente a ella.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―le preguntó el muchacho, mientras chequeaba con la mirada el estado de la chica.

Ella parecía querer recobrar el aliento para poder hablar, pero le costaba respirar, ¿habría corrido mucho?

Sakura apareció corriendo al poco rato, por el revuelo que se había creado en la entrada. Sasuke notó que los ojos verdes reflejaban luz, por un segundo, como si hubiese vida en ellos otra vez.

― ¡Ino! ―exclamó, entre aliviada y preocupada, mientras se agachaba junto a Sai.

―Karin… ―decía, mientras tosía.

― ¡Tráiganle un maldito inhalador, es asmática! ―chilló Sakura, mientras Sai la miraba desconcertado, como enterándose recién. Quizás se estaba enterando recién.

Shikamaru trotó dentro de la casa, en busca de algún criado que los atendiera, considerando que ahora estarían todos en sus labores de aseo. Ino seguía arrodillada en el suelo, respirando de manera dificultosa. Sasuke, por primera vez desde que murió su hermano, se sintió totalmente ajeno a la escena, como si él no estuviese allí porque él no tenía nada que decir u ordenar.

¿Karin?

Sakura la sobaba la espalda a Ino, mientras ella hacía el esfuerzo de respirar más pausado y profundo.

―Estuvo atada ―dijo Sai, mientras la revisaba.

―Esta pistola no es de ella tampoco ―dijo Sakura, mientras veía el arma tirada cerca de Ino, la cual había dejado caer de manera irresponsable al llegar a territorio seguro.

―Karin… hay que volver… ―decía ella, le temblaba el cuerpo.

― ¿Karin? ¿La tienen a ella también? ―preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión cambio por completo de un segundo a otro, como si un nuevo mundo se abriera frente a ella―. Maldita zorra ―masculló.

―Hija de puta ―maldijo Sasuke, que entendió al mismo tiempo lo que Sakura.

Shikamaru llegó con el inhalador, mientras Sakura se levantaba con brusquedad y esa mirada que todos conocían, la de sed de sangre.

―Cuídenla, no la agobien con preguntas enseguida, dejen que se recupere ―ordenó a Sai y a Shikamaru. Sasuke, adivinando sus pensamientos ya tenía a Lee esperando afuera, cuando la empezó a seguir, ella le dio un empujón―. Tú te quedas.

―Me estás jodiendo.

―Mira Uchiha, Itachi ya está muerto y el único que queda eres tú ―empezó la pelirrosa, mirándolo de manera dura―. Si Ino escapó no creo que esperen con un pastel, no podemos arriesgar perderte. Llama a Hyuga, ellos son buenos en eso de la protección. No salgas de la casa, no mires por las ventanas, no te quedes solo y coge tantas armas como puedas.

― ¿Se supone que la prometida de mi hermano es la asesina del líder de un clan importante y tú esperas que me quede aquí como una rata? ―preguntó él indignado.

―No voy a discutir esto contigo, Sasuke, no ahora.

Antes de que ella siguiera su camino a la carrera él la pescó del brazo.

―Karin se viene a esta casa ―dijo amenazante―, viva.

―No mueras ―pidió Sakura en un último deje de advertencias.

―Tú tampoco.

* * *

― ¿Qué departamento es? ―preguntó Sakura a Lee mientras cargaba la pistola y ocultaba una daga en la cinta de su pantalón.

Rock Lee, que mantenía la mirada seria, la miró por el retrovisor.

―Piso 7, departamento 703 ―dijo, de manera decidida.

―Date la vuelta, que no te vean, mantente atento y mantén tu arma a mano ―dijo Sakura, mientras le tocaba el hombro en señal de compañerismo, mientras abría su puerta.

―Tengo la orden de entrar si usted no sale con la señorita Karin en 5 minutos ―señaló él.

―No la llames señorita.

Y salió del auto.

Traspasó la puerta del edificio y subió las escaleras con el arma lista para ser disparada, estaba enojada, se sentía traicionada, al mismo tiempo tenía el alivio de saber que Ino estaba bien. Pero enterarse que Karin había participado en la muerte de Itachi le revolvía el estómago y le exigía cobrar con sangre la falta, pero no, debía mantener a la zorra viva si quería obtener respuestas. Con esos brazos flacuchos y con ese temple de mierda era imposible que ella pudiese matar a nadie.

Sakura entró al departamento dando un portazo fuerte, con el dedo en el gatillo, pero en la estancia había silencio. En la sala principal, estaba una silla fuera de la mesa del comedor que tenía cuerdas a sus pies: ahí había estado Ino.

Maldita Karin, quizás había huido.

Revisó la cocina, la habitación principal y el baño…

No tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa cuando encontró a Karin dentro de la tina, con el agua hasta el cuello, un agua roja que era, claramente, sangre. Se había cortado las venas y estaba desangrándose… chequeó el pulso, inexistente, y la respiración, también inexistente.

― ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autora:** espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, no olviden dejar cualquier comentario en ca cajita bajo el texto :) Saludos!_


	5. Capítulo quinto

_Primero que nada, dar las gracias a toda la gente que se da el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios una vez finalizada la lectura, este capítulo está dedicado a todos y cada uno de ustedes porque me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo cuando ya me fatiga un poco cuando no me salen las cosas._ _Fue un hervidero de cabeza este capítulo, creo que lo reescribí por lo menos unas 13 veces, pero al fin logré algo. Espero que les guste este capítulo, la verdad es que siento que es importante ahondar en todo lo que es el background de un personaje, incluso si sale algo más trillado así._

 _ **D:** Naruto y todo lo referente a este manga/animé son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei y, lamentablemente, jamás podrá ser mío ni de nadie más. De todos modos esta historia es mía._

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco: Introspección (pt 1)**

Su padre siempre lo había mirado en menos, le dio a entender más de una vez que era un pollerudo y que no tenía ninguna cualidad que lo hiciera destacarse sobre su hermano, que no podría gobernar el clan nunca, aunque le tocase hacerlo, que era una basura de hijo. Así lo sintió siempre, incluso cuando su madre le negaba las aseveraciones de su padre, Sasuke siempre supo que jamás tendría el favor de Fugaku Uchiha.

En un principio le daba rabia con su padre, se sentía menospreciado y dolido cuando no tenía la culpa de nada, toda la atención siempre fue para Itachi, él no tenía la culpa de no tener el temple y las habilidades si nunca se habían dado el tiempo, siquiera, de mostrarle cómo obtener y conseguir esas cualidades. Pero después la rabia se centró en él mismo: si no se sabe algo, se aprende de cualquier forma, él no fue proactivo cuando tuvo que serlo, buscar la admiración de su padre dando solo un 50% no era de valor; entendió al final que su padre era una persona que solo buscaba lo mejor para el clan, y eso requería del esfuerzo de sus dos hijos por igual. Itachi tenía la carga pesada, porque pasase lo que pasase él era el que manejaría el clan, por orden de descendencia, Sasuke era solo un adicional, un reemplazo.

No sentía envidia de Itachi, jamás pudo, porque como hermano había sido comprensivo y responsable… el conflicto siempre fue entre su padre y él.

Su madre… la extrañaba realmente, Mikoto tenía un genio de temer, era fuerte y decidida, pero como madre la cara que mostraba era distinta, su propia sangre le importaba, lo demostraba, y ahí supo admitir que de verdad era un pollerudo, escudándose siempre en el buen corazón de su madre cuando las cosas no estaban bien. ¡Qué mujer más buena! ¡Qué hijo tan cobarde!

―Tú eres tú y tu hermano es tu hermano ―le había dicho una y mil veces a Sasuke, cuando éste llegaba con las inseguridades a sus brazos cuando todavía no llegaba ni a los 10 años.

Pero renegó tantas veces de esa conclusión, porque no era así, él debía ser igual que su hermano para valer algo para el clan.

Entonces aprendió por su cuenta, solo, pero tampoco sirvió, su hermano siempre le llevaba ventaja en todo, absolutamente en todo. Nadie hablaba de Sasuke Uchiha, siempre era Itachi el que recibía la atención y la buena onda, él vivía en la sombra, solo, en la oscuridad.

―Deberías estar feliz, esto de ser líder es una verdadera pasta ―seguía diciendo Naruto en tiempos en los que Sasuke se veía más aproblemado por el tema―. Eres libre Sasuke, puedes hacer lo que quieras, nadie te sigue los pasos, aquí nosotros [Neji y yo] estamos hasta las narices de tanto guardaespaldas y de tanta mierda junta.

La cosa es que Naruto no entendía que no se trataba de querer ser líder, se trataba de ser un igual, de que su padre y todos supieran que él también podía ser un líder y que su hermano no debía cargar con todo. "Yo también puedo". Pero nadie parecía entenderlo a ese nivel.

A la larga se acostumbró al dolor de la ignominia que conllevaba ser el hermano pequeño y menos virtuoso, aprendió a vivir así, en las sombras… aprendió a conformarse, eso era lo único que podía hacer, resignarse. Su hermano no moriría antes que él y, de morir, tendría a una descendencia que podría hacerse cargo de la sucesión. Sasuke Uchiha se convertiría en un agregado a la línea principal familiar. Tanto dinero y tanto poder solo para estar subyugado por siempre a su hermano.

―Tengo cáncer ―había hablado Fugaku Uchiha una tarde de abril, cuando citó a todos en la casa principal a una reunión―. He rechazado la quimioterapia, pues los costos son mucho mayores que los beneficios. Me quedarán algunos años, avanza lento, pero es definitivo que mi tiempo en este clan está contado.

Y Sasuke recordaba la cara de Itachi en ese momento: estupor, estaba por cumplirse la sucesión y ahora él sería responsable de todo. ¿Mikoto? No, ella, como Sasuke, eran personas de sombra. Sasuke, de alguna manera, se compadeció de su hermano, porque pronto todo se le cargaría a él, y el Uchiha más pequeño podría seguir siendo quien eran sin hacerse cargo de nada… ¿esa era la libertad que quería? Por el momento le pareció bien eso, la falta de responsabilidades y los medios para tener todo lo que quisiera… todo.

―Debería empezar a buscarme una esposa ―le había dicho Itachi, pocos días después de la reunión con su padre.

Sasuke pensaba que era una senda estupidez eso de buscarse una mujer enseguida, pero le encontraba razón ante la inminente necesidad de descendencia. Bueno, siempre habría mujeres lindas en Japón como para elegir, podía escoger incluso alguna chica de los clanes pequeños que eran aliados; encontrar una mujer no sería tan difícil.

La mujer del clan debía tener temple de acero y, al mismo tiempo, ser una buena mujer de hogar (incluso si con los criados no tenía por qué cumplir labores de casa); mientras Itachi piensa en negocios, la mujer debía de pensar en el hogar, tenía que ser estratega y tener mano firme ante la irresponsabilidad… la cultura japonesa, en todo caso, estaba llena de mujeres buenas para la casa, pero no de mujeres yakuza. Habría que hacer un comparativo: ¿quería Itachi una mujer bonita y de buenos modales o una guerrera experta en guerra?

Bueno, era problema de Itachi, en cuanto a él, Sasuke prefería mantenerse soltero y tranquilo.

Si bien no era un tipo que agradara de sexo casual, y menos de prostitutas, era un tipo que se aburría rápido de las mujeres: todas tan complacientes, todas tan comunes, todas tan dispuestas a todo lo que él pidiera solo porque era rico. Entonces no le interesaba nada la idea del matrimonio, estaba convencido de que ninguna mujer podría llenar jamás la insatisfacción intrínseca de su corazón.

Pero llegó Sakura.

 _Todo había llegado a él por mera casualidad, estaba investigando a un tipo occidental que estaba merodeando mucho por los terrenos del clan, era no menos que sospechoso sobre todo cuando iba siempre escoltado por más de 5 personas. Según la información recopilada, se trataba de un mafioso italiano en decadencia que había tenido que dejar todo en su país natal para llegar a Japón a formar alianzas… pero la mafia italiana es muy distinta a la yakuza, totalmente distinta, y es por eso que las vueltas de ese Andreanni por los barrios comerciales del clan no le parecían correctos en lo más mínimo. Fue su culpa, en todo caso, tomarse al europeo tan a la ligera, conforme el tiempo pasó, él parecía haber creado un núcleo sólido de aliados por sus territorios y por los territorios de otros clanes (principalmente del clan Hyuga)… era momento de actuar._

 _El tipejo terminó resultando escurridizo y, en tanto encontraban un montón de japoneses que se habían cambiado a las formas italianas, la pista de Andreanni parecía cada vez más difícil de seguir. Todos lo cubrían y el viejo, cual rata, era bueno escondiéndose… y apareció Alessandra Cermenatti._

 _En primera instancia no le había puesto mucho atención a la mujer que las cámaras de seguridad captaban más y más seguido en sus territorios, pero dado que la recurrencia se volvió cotidianidad tuvo que enviar a gente a investigar a la chica de rasgos occidentales que llegaba meses después de que Andreanni hubiese puesto pie en la ciudad de Tokio._

― _También la he visto por los territorios del clan ―decía Neji Hyuga―. Una chica de pelo rosado, ¿no?_

 _Dos opciones: o era aliada de Andreanni o lo estaba buscando._

― _Alessandra Cermenatti, tiene 16 años, no tiene antecedentes más que es huérfana ―les había informado Shikamaru esa misma vez, cuando llegó con una simple hoja con los datos de la chica impresa._

 _¿16 años? ¿Huérfana? Todo parecía un rompecabezas donde faltaban muchas piezas. De todos modos, las sospechas de Sasuke se confirmaron cuando una noche todo explotó. La muchacha que no llevaba más de tres semanas rondando por los distintos distritos, había dado con Andreanni de manera abrupta (para Sasuke, obviamente, que ya llevaba meses en ello) y había logrado hacer de aquella situación quizás la escena más memorable que Sasuke había visto._

 _Shikamaru había seguido a la chica y Sasuke se había encontrado con él en donde, aparentemente, estaba oculto Andreanni. Si por fuera el sitio se veía pobre y destartalado, dentro era todo diferente, todo lujo, seda y terciopelo. Cuadros con la cara de Andreanni, bustos con las mismas características._

― _Este tipo es un narcisista ―había mencionado Shikamaru mirando algo desagradado las obras de arte._

 _Entonces había sangre y muchos cuerpos, y un silencio seco y desagradable que era presagio de malas noticias. En medio de los cuerpos terneados*, la chica del pelo rosado estaba tirada boca arriba bañada en sangre, pero respiraba, estaba viva._

― _Esta chica no sabe ser delicada ―sentenció Shikamaru, mientras evitaba pisar sangre del piso mientras se habría camino a la chica._

 _Sasuke se dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar._

― _Andreanni no está aquí, al parecer logró escapar._

― _¿Cómo? ―lanzó Shikamaru, casi como riéndose de tal desastre―. Ella parece estar bien, pero tiene una herida en el estómago que debe ser curada luego._

― _Yo la llevaré a nuestro hospital ―dijo Sasuke, acercándose a Shikamaru―. Tú identifica quiénes son estos y manda los restos a sus familias… o quémalos, no sé, lo que te plazca. Averigua dónde fue Andreanni._

 _Shikamaru asintió al tiempo que Sasuke se agachaba y tomaba a la niña en brazos, estaba flaca, así que era liviana. De su mano cayó un sable que parecía haber estado agarrando con fiereza durante la pelea con los casi 30 tipos que yacían muertos en el piso de ese refugio de mal gusto._

Así que ella sí hizo todo esto.

 _Sasuke había encontrado lo que estaba buscando: la solución a todos los requerimientos del clan._

Sakura fue un brillo nuevo en el clan, las actitudes occidentales que tenía en un principio –y de las cuales aún no se podía desprender del todo –habían llegado a agitar una casa que vivía en un perfecto equilibrio, un conformismo tácito del que nadie hablaba y que nadie cuestionaba. Fugaku la había puesto bajo su protección en cuanto la vio despertar después de que él médico curara sus heridas, porque, según él, ella poseía un espíritu de lucha pocas veces visto que, más que una simple virtud, era un tesoro. Tenían que "guardarla" para ellos, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que haciéndola involucrarse en un problema del clan que a ella también la competía: había llegado a Japón buscando a Andreanni, pues los Uchiha (y los Hyuga) querían deshacerse de él también, porque estaba haciendo negocios que no le correspondían en tierras que no le eran suyas. Sakura, obviamente, aceptó.

Cuando la venganza que la comprometía con el clan se llevó a cabo, todos pensaron que ella se iría de la misma manera en que llegó, nunca pareció ni muy comprometida con Japón ni muy comprometida con eso de quedarse (ella había llegado a un acuerdo y aquello estaba saldado, no tenía más razones para estar allí en el clan); pero se quedó, Fugaku la recibió como a una hija –incluso su gesto era más blando con ella que con el mismo Sasuke – y decidió que no era correcto que, en un grupo yakuza, llevara un nombre occidental: Alessandra Cermenatti sería cambiado por Sakura Haruno, porque había llegado en primavera y porque el color de su pelo era exactamente igual al de una flor de cerezo.

Y Sasuke, que observaba siempre todo desde las sombras a las que estaba confinado, sintió como ella era el preludio de sus problemas y, al mismo tiempo, la solución de todo un clan… llevaba en ese entonces solo dos meses conviviendo con ella, se veían poco y no hablaban prácticamente nada (Sasuke siempre mantuvo el gesto frío, porque de algún modo era lo que hacía como mecanismo de defensa), pero en el menor del clan había algo muy incorrecto naciendo, incorrecto y doloroso, porque supo, desde el momento en que su padre le dio el nombre, que ella estaba pensada para Itachi.

Le pareció obvio, claro, que una mujer que se desempeñaba tan bien como estratega y asesina fuese una elección inteligente como esposa de la cabecilla de un clan: y ese era Itachi. De todos modos, no pudo evitar sentirse algo aturdido cuando, a pesar de haber sido quien la trajo al clan, nadie pareció suponer que tenía algo de voz en todo eso… bueno, tampoco es como si alguna vez lo hubiesen considerado realmente.

Sasuke tuvo que plantearse, entonces, no cruzarse nunca más con su descubrimiento, incluso cuando la personalidad y la habilidad de la chica lo arrastraban inexorablemente. Y nunca entendió bien qué le pasaba, era como si en un momento le diera igual y en otro momento le importase el mundo entero lo que pasaba con ella. Era confuso, era molesto, ella era molesta con sus cambios de humor y el sarcasmo filoso, con esos ojos verdes tan poco comunes en el oriente, con ese pelo que no dejaba de teñir cada mes… y en un momento le dolió el corazón y la cabeza, se sintió mal y confuso, porque parecía casi imposible que se hubiese enamorado de un prospecto de mujer que era más un caso siquiátrico a su modo de ver.

Uno podía quizás enamorarse de su físico: era delgada, alta, curvas tenues y perfectas, tonificada, piel perfecta, voz suave y apariencia inocente; claro que uno podía enamorarse de eso, todo hombre valoraba la belleza en una mujer y él, no por ser más serio, dejaba de ser hombre. Era la sustancia de ella lo que la hacía más compleja de amar: un probable trastorno límite de la personalidad, junto con un trastorno maniaco depresivo y, todo esto, asociado a crisis de despersonalización de tanto en tanto (claramente, un exquisito caso siquiátrico); ese era el resumen a simple vista, pero detrás de todo eso había una mujer fuerte, que había pasado por muchas cosas –cosas que solo Sasuke y Shikamaru sabían, porque había datos antes del apellido Cermenatti que el resto de la familia no quiso investigar –, una mujer frágil y solitaria. Nadie, en Japón ni en ningún lugar, querría a una mujer con una cabeza tan trastornada, incluso si era la mujer más bella o la mujer con la sonrisa más luminosa, era un peso extra que nadie quería cargar. Pero Sasuke, a pesar de todo, quería hacerlo… e Itachi también.

Al principio le pareció mera responsabilidad y Sasuke veía en Itachi a un hombre amable que solo cumplía su deber, pero la cercanía le hizo ver cosas que Sasuke aprendió con solo mirarla de lejos, y se dio cuenta que, lejos de todo lo macabro de sus ojos, Sakura era una mujer, de hecho, bastante amena, encantadora, simpática. E Itachi cayó rendido a sus pies; Sasuke lo miraba con asco, no lo negaba, le daba asco que su hermano anduviese idiota por una mujer que, de buenas a primeras, era _suya_.

Fue cuando el mundo de Sasuke se derrumbó. Ambos estaban colgados por la misma mujer y era, casi una afirmación, que ella elegiría a aquel que no la evitaba en los pasillos.

― _Sakura es muy agradable ―le había comentado Itachi, como que no quiere la cosa, poco antes de una reunión con su padre._

― _Uhm ―fue lo único que emitió Sasuke ante tal aseveración._

― _Ustedes no hablan mucho._

― _No tenemos de qué hablar._

Y la pausa le dio el tiempo a Sasuke para huir y no ver a su hermano mayor a la cara; no entendía por qué se sentía tan raro de la nada, le costaba maquinar en su cabeza lo irracional y básico de sus acciones… le costaba todo.

― _Sakura cumplirá 18 pronto ―había empezado la conversación Fugaku Uchiha, con el aspecto desmejorado y confinado a la silla de ruedas que lo acompañó hasta la muerte. Estaban Mikoto, Sasuke e Itachi; Sakura no había sido citada, eso era una mala señal, desde que ella había llegado ella siempre era citada―. Y yo creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que ella, en este poco tiempo, se ha convertido en algo mucho más valioso que en una simple guardaespaldas, ¿no? ―. Miró a Itachi, quien se limitó a devolverle una mirada solemne―. Yo sé que tú eres mayor para ella, pero ella es madura y tú un gran hombre, sin duda que los genes de ustedes dos darían una descendencia sólida. He decidido, como última ordenanza en este clan, que ambos se casarán._

― _¿Última…? ―fue lo primero y único que dijo Itachi._

― _Estoy agotado Itachi, no me encuentro en condiciones de seguir adelante con esto ―dijo Fugaku, la voz cansina que el cáncer le había regalado―. Tú eres un hombre adulto, quizás no lo sabes todo, pero tienes una base sólida para lograr salir adelante, yo te tengo fe. Mikoto y tu hermano te tienen fe._

 _Sasuke se mantuvo serio sin darle un gesto de apoyo a las palabras de su padre, en tanto su madre ponía una mano en el hombro de su hijo menor, como apaciguando su cabeza. Su hermano iba a ser líder ahora, se había acabado el reinado de Fugaku y los vientos para zarpar a aguas más tranquilas empezaban a azotar la cabeza del menor… pero no con la misma intensidad que el latido incómodo de su corazón y las ideas sobre su propio futuro._

¿Qué se esperaba de Sasuke? ¿Que siguiera en aquella mansión que albergaría a la línea principal? ¿Que se fuera a otro lado y ayudara en lo que correspondiese desde la lejanía? ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Buscarse mujer igual que Itachi para formar otra familia y tener más Uchihas en Japón? ¿Y si Sakura no quería casarse con Itachi?

 _Imposible._

Tal como Itachi empezaba a idiotizarse por el romance adolescente que le traía la joven Sakura, la misma había caído ante el mismo embrujo por su cuenta. Eran tal para cual, enamorados, hermosos, felices, fuertes… ¿Era normal que le doliese tanto que su hermano coincidiera en el amor con su futura esposa? Sakura aceptaría la mano de Itachi, la boda se celebraría en cuanto ella tuviese 18 e Itachi 25. Así serían las cosas, Sasuke podía joderse, quizás era momento de aceptar las insinuaciones de Ino Yamanaka y tener un matrimonio cosmopolita con esa modelo que podría, perfectamente, trabajar como policía.

Pero lo peor no estuvo en aquella crónica de muerte anunciada, estuvo en lo que vendría tan solo días después, cuando su hermano creía que podía ayudarlo, cuando su hermano sintió que podía ver a través de él:

― _¿Sasuke, podemos hablar? ―le había preguntado, abordándolo una mañana cuando Sasuke no acaba de salir de la cama, mientras Itachi ya estaba listo para empezar a trabajar._

 _Sasuke supo que las cosas se pondrían raras, porque Itachi llevaba esa expresión extraña que ponía cuando, de pequeños, se echaba la culpa por los desastres que dejaba Sasuke mientras jugaba._

― _¿Sucede algo? ―. Se hizo el desentendido, ignoró la bilis subiendo por su esófago, la anticipación a una charla que no debía suceder. No tenía sentido ya._

― _Solo quiero saber si estás bien con todo esto de mi matrimonio con Sakura ―soltó Itachi, sus palabras no tenían segundas intenciones, pero Sasuke sintió veneno correrle por las venas._

 _No, no estaba bien con el matrimonio, pero todavía no entendía el mecanismo fisiopatológico del porqué. Estaba enamorado de Sakura, obviamente, pero Sasuke sabía resignarse, no le iba a pelear una decisión a su padre ni tampoco arrebatarle a su hermano una felicidad solo porque se sentía con potestad sobre la chica del pelo teñido._

― _¿Qué? ¿Te ha rechazado? ―. Y Sasuke intentó bromear, incluso si no era lo suyo. Craso error, su hermano lo conocía muy bien._

― _Yo puedo detener esto ahora, Sakura no sabe…_

― _No entiendo tu punto, Itachi ―mintió._

― _Sasuke ―Itachi usó ese tono―. Yo puedo conseguir a otra mujer, candidatas no faltan._

― _Pero tú la quieres a ella, no entiendo la razón de esta conversación._

 _Itachi se acercó a la cama de Sasuke y se sentó en ella, mirándolo de manera intensa, como cuando le sostenía la mirada a Fugaku ante una llamada de atención._

― _¿Qué te queda, hermano?_

― _Todo._

― _Siempre he pensado que tengo la culpa de que seas así, tan serio, tan formal ―dijo el hermano mayor, mientras Sasuke le mantenía la mirada con fiereza, como si esperase que él pisara una de sus trampas para cazarlo y matarlo―. De niño has sido así._

― _Tal vez tú eres el que no se toma las cosas con la seriedad necesaria._

― _Es la primera vez que te veo_ así. _Yo lo noto, ¿sabes? Pero como nunca dices nada y andas con cara de mierda por la vida…_

― _¿Perdón?_

― _Estás tan raro, no sé ―dijo, algo inseguro―. Estás como encandilado con ella._

― _Tú lo estás, cosa buena porque será tu esposa ―tajó Sasuke―. Fue un placer hablar sobre sentimientos. Ahora, me quiero levantar._

― _Nunca hemos hablado de esto ―admitió Itachi._

― _Exacto, no entiendo tu afán de hacerlo ahora._

― _Yo tengo mucho Sasuke, tengo demasiado, más de lo que puedo lidiar. Quizás solo me siento culpable._

― _O estás teniendo una crisis por la ola de responsabilidades que se te avecina. Ya, sal de mi cuarto, Itachi._

― _Dime que está todo_ bien _entre nosotros ―insistió el nuevo líder del clan Uchiha._

 _Sasuke hizo una pausa, agitado, queriendo echarlo a patadas de su habitación._

― _Está todo_ bien _. Conozco mi lugar, es momento de que tú empieces a adecuarte al tuyo._

 _Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de golpe con gesto impaciente. Se levantó de la cama y, luego de dirigirle una última mirada a Sasuke, se fue de su habitación._

Y la verdad es que Itachi no tenía la culpa, nuevamente aclaraba en su mente y alma que no lo odiaba; ellos eran marionetas en un espectáculo comandado por Fugaku Uchiha, por ende el peso de todo recaía en el padre de ambos, no en rivalidad entre hermanos. Le era imposible pensar en odiar a Itachi por ser el primogénito y ganar toda la atención y las "cosas buenas", era un destino que simplemente a Sasuke no le había tocado, no era algo que Itachi hubiese llegado exigiendo. Cada loco con su tema. Itachi tenía el clan y a Sakura, Sasuke tenía dinero y juventud.

¿Qué daba si la primera mujer por la que sentía _admiración_ se casaba con su hermano? ¿Es que acaso no quedaban más mujeres en el mundo? Pero claro que quedaban, y Sasuke se sabía guapo y se sabía rico, cualquier mujer que desease llegaría arrastrándose a sus pies, implorando convertirse en la señora Uchiha. Sakura podía irse al infierno junto con Itachi, que ellos fuesen felices, total lo merecían… Sasuke podía ser feliz también, con otra mujer, con otro estilo, menos trastornado, menos teñido, menos occidental, menos hábil, menos todo.

Y su mantra se transformó en "el roce hace el cariño" y lo repetía en su cabeza cada vez que la veía, "no la amas, no la quieres, el roce hace el cariño, no la amas, no la quieres, el roce hace el cariño". Y ellos no se rozaban, no se miraban, no se hablaban. Sasuke sí, compartía _junto_ con ella y Naruto y Hinata y Neji, pero no compartía _con_ ella. Eran cosas distintas. No la amaba, no, no, no, era su hermana, su cuñada… ¡en el peor de los casos solo quería sexo con ella! Pero no la amaba.

¿Esto era? ¿Así se ponía la gente cuando ocupaba el sistema límbico y dejaba las "emociones" fluir de manera libre? Era irracional, no era él, él no se sentía él y temía que la gente que lo conociera bien se diera cuenta que no estaba siendo él: más callado, más serio, más distante, más arisco… ¿esto era? Era horrible.

Y, cuando creía que las cosas mejorarían, cuando ya podía verse con Sakura e Itachi con menos incomodidad interna, apareció Karin.

Itachi la había presentado como una amiga, la había traído a la casa poco antes de que Sakura cumpliera los 18 años, quizás la semana antes, y se había mostrado muy encantador con ella y con su trato. Después tuvo una reunión con todos, menos Sakura, donde declaró que en verdad quería a esa mujer como novia, porque lo había hechizado en cuerpo, mente y corazón.

― _Pero_ qué _es ella ―había inquirido Fugaku, desafiándolo desde la silla de ruedas, mientras Mikoto miraba como su hijo se enfrentaba por primera vez a los designios de su padre._

― _Ella es Karin, y es abogada ―había contestado Itachi, con todo el coraje del mundo―. Padre, yo quiero intentar con ella, quiero ver si quizás congenio más con ella que con Sakura_.

Y ahí había quedado todo, Fugaku no le discutió, no tenía la energía para hacerlo, pero Sasuke vio, por primera vez, como la decepción se instauraba en la mirada que le dirigía a su hijo mayor. Sakura e Itachi, entonces y por tiempo a convenir, eran historia.

De todos modos, a Sasuke eso no le alivió del todo, sabía que era todo una farsa de su hermano en pos de preservar, lo que él creía, la felicidad de su hermano menor, como si fuese su obligación hacerlo. Lo sabía porque la mirada que le daba a Karin era, en proporciones, mucho menos suave que la que le daba a Sakura; sus palabras hacia Karin eran menos delicadas y sus gestos no prolongaban ningún roce de piel; no había angelitos cantando cuando los veía juntos, tampoco luces divinas ni rayos de sol que alumbraran sus escenas… Itachi estaba jugando a sacar un clavo con otro clavo, mientras que Karin parecía tomárselo en serio.

La verdad es que no le daba pena Karin, la muchacha era guapa y tenía una carrera –por ende suponía que tenía algo de cerebro –, no le costaría encontrar otro hombre que la quisiese tanto como Itachi pretendía quererla; le preocupaba, sí, Sakura. Ella no era buena exteriorizando emociones conflictivas y tenía demasiadas trabas emocionales como para andar divulgando sus pesares de amor, pero claramente no estaba feliz con la presencia de la pelirroja en la casa. Bastaba con ver su expresión al entrar al comedor a la hora del desayuno y ver a Karin allí después de haber pasado la noche enredada en las sábanas con Itachi; era una obra de arte triste, pero de algún modo, Sasuke podía decir que empatizaba con ello.

Pensar que estuvo a una semana de saber que se casaría con el hombre al que amaba.

Itachi había sido un imbécil, en eso concordaba totalmente con su padre.

De todas maneras no se hizo más cercano a Sakura en el tiempo que Itachi le dio, podía ser por cobardía o por el miedo a que, una vez que obtuviera la atención de la adolescente, éste ya no la quisiese más, haciendo que el esfuerzo de Itachi valiese nada… si ella llegaba a corresponderlo de alguna manera, bueno, eso jamás lo llegó a pensar porque simplemente no podía planteárselo. Un absurdo en su cabeza, se acostumbró a pensarla para Itachi.

Y entonces quizás era eso, la idea de que Itachi se la llevara la convertía en un atractivo. Le dieron ganas de ir donde Itachi y decirle que había descifrado sus sentimientos, que él ya podía volver con la occidental, que él no lo odiaría ni tendría extraños sentimientos en su corazón por ello… pero no pudo.

Fue egoísta.

Y empezaron a pasar los años y Fugaku y Mikoto fallecieron, el primero del cáncer, la segunda de pena; y Karin seguía con Itachi y Sakura seguía sola; entonces empezó a cuestionarse qué era la muchacha ahora para él. Ella estaba, a esas alturas, mucho más sociable y mucho más adecuada a la vida japonesa, había agarrado con gracia todo aquello de las tradiciones y del idioma, pero en esencia seguía siendo Alessandra Cermenatti: fiera, decidida, fuerte, proactiva. La miraba y veía como se había hecho la costumbre de maquillarse de manera tenue y cómo ahora se paseaba con ropa más adecuada para su edad y cargo, cómo se desenvolvía con Naruto, Hinata y Neji, que eran un trío recurrente en la casa; cómo ya no evitaba la risa, cómo parecía verse cada vez más como una mujer del clan… ya no había Italia en ella –quizás unas cuantas maneras, pero nada que evidenciara tanto su proceder como su aspecto –, había Japón, pero un Japón fuerte, un Japón de guerra y de valores…

Si antes dudaba de que si estaba enamorado, si antes pensaba que en verdad solo quería sexo, ahora tenía que admitirse que la amaba, por muy inalcanzable que le pareciese. Amaba a Sakura Haruno.

― _Cásate con Sakura, por favor ―le había suplicado Sasuke. Suplicado de manera en que solo Sasuke podía permitirse._

 _Itachi había levantado la vista de los papeles que leía y había fijado sus ojos negros en los negros mismos de su hermano menor._

― _No lo haré._

― _Deja de mentirte a ti y a todos, Itachi, tú la amas y ella te ama. ¿Cuántos años más quieres llevar esto a cuestas? ¿A Karin a cuestas?_

― _Me voy a casar con Karin._

¿Qué?

― _Tienes que estar de joda, tú no amas a Karin._

― _¿De cuándo tu interés en que me case con Sakura?_

 _Hizo una pausa que le dolió a Sasuke hasta en la fibra más recóndita de su cerebro._

― _Porque ahora ella es infeliz._

― _Entonces hazla feliz._

― _Yo no puedo hacer eso, tú puedes ―le dijo, casi como señalando lo obvio._

― _Yo me voy a casar con Karin, el mes que viene, no puedo hacer feliz a Sakura ―hizo una pausa que a Sasuke le pareció eterna―. Ya no puedo. Pero tú si puedes, te toca a ti cuidarla._

― _Ella no me ama a mí._

― _Pero tú si la amas a ella ―aclaró Itachi―. Yo estoy con Karin ahora, Sasuke, no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Lo siento._

― _¡TÚ NO AMAS A KARIN!_

― _Pero te amo a ti y amo este clan y todo lo que mi padre ha construido aquí, para nosotros y las futuras generaciones. Si tanto te preocupa la felicidad de Sakura, ve y hazla feliz. Yo seré feliz si la haces feliz y si, de paso, logro hacer feliz a Karin._

― _Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?_

― _Sí._

 _Sasuke salió del despacho de Itachi furioso, estaba dejando de ser egoísta con lo único que realmente se había empecinado solo porque le importaba más la felicidad de ella que la suya misma, pero no, Itachi había preferido seguir jugando al hermanito mayor que debe cuidar la felicidad del hermanito menor. Pero qué patán, pero qué tonto._

Y la verdad es que todo parecía seguir un curso invariable de perdición para todas las partes: quedaban semanas para el matrimonio de Itachi y Karin, Sakura seguía suspirando por los rincones y Sasuke seguía pensando en que, inútilmente, ella no aceptaría jamás la felicidad que él podía ofrecerle, sobre todo porque él no tenía nada de felicidad en sí para dárselo a ella… E Itachi fue asesinado.

Su primer reflejo esa noche había sido decirle a Sakura e ignorar a Karin, que quien sabe dónde andaba. Había corrido a la habitación de la chica y había abierto la puerta de golpe, recibiendo un improperio de saludo y la expresión molesta en unos ojos verdes y opacos. Soltó las palabras como una bomba, esperando recibir alguna respuesta emocional, pero no la hubo. Él era un lío de cabeza y ella parecía haber quedado en un estado de parálisis. Entonces se miraron fijo como nunca lo hacían y parecieron conectar, por primera vez, los pensamientos. Corrieron a la par donde Lee para que los llevara al lugar de los hechos, Sakura había marcado el número de Shikamaru y Sasuke había hablado; ambos habían visto el cuerpo a la par y el muchacho recordaba de manera vívida cómo, una lágrima alcanzó a recorrer la mitad de la pálida mejilla de Sakura antes de que, en un gesto que no lo evidenció del todo, limpió el líquido recobrando compostura.

Sasuke se maldijo, Sasuke se odió, Sasuke supo que todo lo que hizo durante toda su vida fue una reverenda estupidez; dar por sentado que él jamás haría nada más que ganar dinero, dar por sentado que Itachi siempre llevaría en sus hombros todas las responsabilidad, dar por sentado que nunca Sakura podría ayudarlo. Miró el cadáver de su hermano, mientras Sakura permanecía arrodillada junto a él mirándolo de manera fija, como no creyéndolo. Estaban solo los dos ahora, ella y él juntos. Y él deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese así, que no quería causarle más heridas, que no quería que ella viviera más daño… pero allí estaba arrodillada junto al cadáver del hombre al que amaba, el cual se iba a casar con una mujer que no amaba para darle la chance al cobarde de su hermano menor.

Quiso intercambiar lugares con Itachi, pero su único gesto fue acercarse a Sakura y poner una mano en su hombro en una maniobra peligrosa. Más peligroso aún fue cuando Sakura entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con los dedos de la mano de Sasuke en su hombro derecho. Y eso le hizo recordar que no había tiempo en ese momento para llorar a un muerto (aunque fuese su hermano y le doliera pensar y vivir), que había un clan que manejar, un asesino que buscar y una vida que formar. Que si las cosas estaban así, él debía casarse; que Sakura estaba con él (esperaba que siguiese con él), que ella había sido pensada siempre para el clan…

La maniobra más peligrosa se le ocurrió en el funeral de su propio hermano.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autora:** ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, espero su comentario positivo/negativo como siempre._

(*) = Terneado viene de usar "terno" que es, en Chile, lo mismo que usar traje de oficina o formal en los hombres.

 _Saludos, nos leemos luego!_


	6. Capítulo sexto

_Hola gente! Agradezco enormemente a la gente que escribió reviews, me alegraron los días y me motivaron a estrujar mi cerebro para lograr traer esto (porque estoy en periodo de parciales y la universidad tiende a consumirme las ideas de manera increíblemente rápida), así que gracias por sus palabras de aliento. Espero que este capítulo no los decepcione, la idea es siempre que vayamos por más._

 _ **D:** Naruto no es mío, dudo que algún día lo sea, pero la historia es de mi autoría y cerebro y eso._

* * *

 **Capítulo seis: Amenaza**

Sakura supo que las cosas estaban raras cuando, en un intento de revisar el cadáver de Karin, notó que éste aún estaba tibio, demasiado tibio, como si la hubiesen metido recién a la tina con agua helada y como si los cortes transversales en ambos antebrazos no estuviesen provocando una hemorragia tan profusa. De hecho, ahora que miraba bien, no estaban provocando una hemorragia tan profusa.

La revisó de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era casi fisiológicamente imposible que hubiese muerto desangrada, tendría que estar más pálida y, para que el sangrado fuese potente para matarla en menos de 40 minutos, tendría que haberse hecho cortes mucha más profundos o, de plano, clavarse un cuchillo en la femoral.

 _Femoral, 11 minutos de vida._ Se repitió en su cerebro. _Carótida, 5 minutos y medio. Iliaca común, 5 minutos. Aorta, 3 minutos y 45 segundos. Braquial, 15 minutos… ¿y las venas?_ Detuvo la corriente de pensamiento porque sabía que, con eso cortes superficiales era imposible que hubiese muerto tan rápido. Su cuerpo seguía tibio, sí, pero se notaba que llevaba más de 10 minutos muerta.

Salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a Karin tal y como estaba, e hizo un análisis rápido del departamento. La cocina y el comedor no se veían alterados, tenían las ventanas abiertas, pero fuera de eso no había nada que supusiese la presencia de un tercero. Mantuvo el arma que llevaba con ella en la mano, lista para actuar en caso de que apareciera algún sospechoso. Quien quiera que fuese.

Si Karin estaba muerta en ese baño era porque alguien parecía estar en las mismas que ella: castigando la traición. Itachi estaba muerto y Karin había estado metida en todo ese rollo, entonces, como había supuesto desde un principio, había de verdad un grupo intentando meterse con el clan, un grupo desconocido del que Karin, lo más probable, era parte. _Era._ Y ellos se enteraron de que Karin había permitido que Ino llegase a la casona Uchiha a soltar la papa sobre lo que Karin le había dicho (quizás confesándolo todo) y habían querido tomar represalias contra la pelirroja: la mataron y lo hicieron parecer un suicidio. Simple.

Le sonaba tan coherente que le pareció demasiado sencillo llegar tan rápido a esa conclusión, años de circo en esos asesinatos que parecen suicidios –porque ella misma había perpetrado muchos– le habían enseñado que cuando las pistas están demasiado a la vista es porque: o eres un principiante que se confió e hizo mal el trabajo (y eso te costaría la vida en cualquier organización de asesinos a sueldo) o porque se quiere dejar pistas a gente puntual, como desafío, como advertencia. En el último caso, ¿a quién esperaban dejar al tanto de esto? ¿A los Uchiha? ¿Quiénes eran y qué querían decir exactamente?

 _Ino_. Pensó, porque sabía que la rubia tenía información privilegiada al respecto, siendo la penúltima persona que vio a Karin con vida, la única que pudo conversar con ella sobre esto… estaba en peligro.

Sin Karin, nada podía hacer corroborar la información que pudiese dar la rubia y, por ende, si las pistas no eran totalmente acusatorias era imposible que los clanes aliados pudiesen actuar como correspondía en estos casos. Karin era una llave maestra que, por la tardanza, había terminado convirtiéndose en puro metal oxidado.

Volvió al baño a ver a Karin, lanzándole una última mirada al cadáver con el arma aún en la mano, tensa, y antes de apuntar el arma y dispararle en la cien (porque que estuviese muerta no le quitaría el lujo de poder volarle los sesos) se dio cuenta de algo. Había una tercera opción, otra razón por la cual un trabajo quedaba mal hecho siendo un experto: imprevistos. Quizás ella no se había tardado tanto en actuar, quizás Ino había sido lo suficientemente rápida y la llegada de Sakura al edificio había sido una señal prematura que había terminado descompaginando los planes originales. Morir desangrada en la bañera, ¿por qué? ¿Para no manchar tu departamento? ¿Por qué habían decidido matarla así?

Salió del baño nuevamente y, ahora, se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer. Estaba ordenada, limpia, con las cortinas abiertas y las ventanas cerradas. Había una foto de Itachi en su velador (cosa a la que Sakura hizo un gesto de asco) y muchas carpetas sobre la cama, ordenadas en pilas, como si alguien las hubiese sacado para revisarlas. Todas tenían nombres como: "comparendo caso Otsuka", "escritos caso Okinawa", "Corte 2002, caso Onami". Basuras legales.

O tal vez…

Abrió el clóset de la chica y se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desordenado, no con ropa, sino que con papeles y portátiles, como si alguien hubiese trajinado allí y no hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba, o quizás sí, de todos modos, tomó la primera caja que encontró dentro del armario, una que contenía ropa, y metió allí todos los papeles y discos duros que encontró a su paso. Si tenía suerte, el asesino no se habría llevado _todo_ lo acusatorio y ella y el clan Uchiha tendrían alguna prueba.

Volarle los sesos a Karin, ahora, era un tema en segundo plano. Su mente maquinaba a mil por hora cómo sería que el asesino en cuestión siguiese en el edificio y esperase que ella saliera para poder asesinarla e impedir que se llevase las cosas. Entonces vendría Lee, y si no venía él vendría el resto del clan queriendo tomar represalias, pero ya no tendría sentido porque las pruebas se habrían ido. No, no iba a morir ahora.

Su plan era salir viva del edificio, llegar viva a casa y asegurarse de que todos siguieran vivos allí también. Luego tendría que encargarse de la protección para Ino y para Sasuke… Oh, se le vendría pesado, justo las dos personas que odiaban estar rodeados de gorilas. Ah, ya lo vería luego. Ahora tenía que salir de ahí.

Pero todo fue fácil, aguzó todos sus sentidos como hacía mucho no hacía para poder prevenir cualquier emboscada, pero nada, la salida del edificio fue tranquila. Ningún ruido, ningún vecino, ninguna cámara de seguridad, nada, nada, nada.

Siempre que las cosas son así de fáciles, es porque se viene algo terrible. Sintió cómo su corazón se apretaba al tiempo que caminaba al auto donde Lee la esperaba, con gesto expectante.

― ¿Y Karin? ―fue lo primero que le preguntó Lee al momento que veía a Sakura llegar al auto cargada con una caja grande―. No me digas que está en la caja.

―Arranca el auto, ahora.

Sakura vio que Lee caviló y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no lo hizo y, obedientemente, hizo contacto al tiempo que Sakura se metía al auto con la caja en mano.

― ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede?

―Puedes ―dijo ella, Lee notó que parecía algo ida.

― ¿Qué sucedió? Estaba listo para ir por ti.

Sakura suspiró.

―Toma los desvíos más intrincados y cortos para llegar a casa ―dijo la chica, queda y fría.

Lee estaba seguro de que algo malo había pasado. El rostro de Sakura estaba tenso y su lenguaje corporal era de defensa, era la apariencia que guardaba Sakura antes de meterse en una pelea, esos segundos antes de sacar el arma y asesinar. El brillo en sus ojos estaba más borrado que nunca y movía los ojos de un lado a otro, mirando por los espejos, visualizando las esquinas y las ventanas de los edificios en un movimiento vertiginoso e inimitable de sus vistas.

Lee comprendió que era mejor no insistir, las cosas ya pintaban feo antes de que Sakura entrara al edificio como para agregarle otro factor estresor, exigiendo respuestas que ella parecía estar evitando. Además Sakura tenía _esa_ mirada, como si esperase que algo sucediese, estaba lista para atacar, era un gato agazapado esperando una señal, un movimiento que justificara disparar. Rock Lee podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la había visto así, y eran menos las veces que, sumado a esa mirada entornada, la había visto actuar. Sabía de lo que era capaz, claro, todos lo sabían y por eso ella era tan temida y amada al mismo tiempo, pero la verdad es que no apreciaba verla en ese estado de despersonalización que adquiría cuando tenía un arma en mano y le daban el pase para pelear.

―Lee, Karin está muerta ―dijo la chica finalmente. Lee evitó mirarla por el espejo retrovisor solo porque la pregunta que se formuló en su cabeza era demasiado comprometedora y podría ofenderla, o no.

 _¿La mataste tú?_

―No, yo no fui ―dijo ella, como si le hubiese leído la mente, y Lee se tensó temiendo represalia―. Alguien llegó antes ―agregó.

La represalia no llegó, Sakura estaba demasiado lejos de allí como para eso.

A Lee le hubiese gustado preguntar más, saber a qué se refería con eso de que "alguien había llegado antes", ¿antes para qué? ¿Para matar a Karin? ¿Por qué? Los únicos que querían matarla eran los Uchiha, ¿quién más? Además, la actitud de Sakura distaba mucho de verse contenta con la muerte de la asesina de su amor (no tan) platónico. Quizás estaba molesta porque quería explicaciones y ahora no podría tenerlas, o porque alguien la había matado antes y ella no tendría el placer de hacerlo con sus propias manos… o había más gente involucrada y ahora Sakura no sabría quiénes eran los cómplices.

Algo hizo _click_ en la cabeza de Lee al tiempo que tomaba un desvío intrincado con el auto, siguiendo automáticamente las órdenes de la chica. Una Karin muerta significaba una Karin que no aportaba información. Entonces, pensó Lee, Karin podría haber participado en la muerte de Itachi y haber confesado, Sakura fue a por ella y la encontró muerta porque, aquellos que llevaron a cabo el acto, se habían enterado de que Karin había soltado la bomba. Sonaba lógico, pero de todos modos, ¿por qué Karin querría matar a Itachi? Karin estaba enamorada del ex líder Uchiha de una manera en la que él, por obvias razones, jamás podría corresponderle. Matar a Itachi, que ella lo hiciera o que estuviese involucrada de una u otra forma, le sonaba como una idea descabellada.

― _Lee, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ―le había dicho Karin una noche que la regresaba a casa, estaba algo ebria e Itachi había optado por mandarla a casa escoltada por temor a que algo le sucediese._

― _Por supuesto, señorita ―había respondido de manera respetuosa y diligente._

 _Karin sostuvo la mirada sobre él en el espejo retrovisor, él mantenía su mirada en la calle._

― _¿Itachi me ama? ―. La pregunta había sido clara y directa, quizás por eso a Lee se le hizo amargo contestarle._

No.

― _No soy quién para responder algo referente a los sentimientos del maestro Uchiha ―respondió entonces, de manera diplomática, como le habían enseñado._

 _Karin ladeó la cabeza y asintió, levemente, como si se hubiese quedado pensando en la respuesta que le había dado el chofer. Luego se sacó los lentes y volteó a mirar por la ventana._

― _Él… él quiere a Sakura ―dijo ella, Lee la miró por el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que no esperaba una afirmación, era solo un pensamiento que había salido de su boca. Cuando uno es el chofer de un yakuza aprende a entender el lenguaje corporal de la gente, porque como un mueble debe permanecer circunspecto ante todo._

Había visto el dolor en los ojos de la pelirroja esa vez, era imposible que alguien que amase tanto quisiese matar al hombre de su vida solo porque él no podía quererla como ella a él. O quizás no era por eso… los jóvenes tenían una forma rara de hacer las cosas. Bueno, _éstos_ jóvenes.

Cuando lograron llegar a la casona Uchiha, lo primero que Lee notó fue que había más seguridad de la que normalmente se tenía a esas horas, de hecho, cuando pasaron el portón de entrada, guardias que solo había visto en turnos de noche en los barrios comerciales del clan estaban resguardando cada recoveco del antejardín. Supuso, el chofer, que no solo en el antejardín había una sobrepoblación de guardias.

¿Qué alarma acababan de activar?

―Lee, desde ahora solo se podrán sacar a circulación autos blindados ―dijo Sakura, cuando el hombre detuvo el auto frente a la puerta de entrada―. Y el chaleco antibalas es ahora obligatorio, si veo a alguien que no ande con él, le caeré encima.

Lee no alcanzó ni siquiera a asentir, la chica había salido del auto cargando la caja con una rapidez y agilidad pocas veces vista.

Lee solo pensó que la juventud no debía desperdiciarse así, corriendo por la vida.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Ino iban al compás del reloj, cuando sonaba el tac era muerte, cuando sonaba el tic era vida. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Sakura como para poder quedarse en cama como le había exigido Sai, por lo que ahora estaba de pie, apoyada en la pared del pasillo de entrada, mirando la puerta que daba al antejardín con gesto impaciente. Sai, que no la había dejado sola en ningún momento, estaba a su lado con el temple más tranquilo, mirando su teléfono celular.

― ¿Podrías parar ese jueguecillo? El sonido me pone más histérica ―le retó Ino en un momento, cuando la música estridente del juego que Sai jugaba empezaba a romper la fibra paciente de la rubia. Y era un fibra gruesa porque ella trabaja en la industria de los medios y la comunicación masiva, una fibra que aguantaba paparazis y reporteros imbéciles. Pero a Sai…

No, que no se malentienda, Ino no odiaba al tipo por muy bocón y cínico que pudiese llegar a ser, pero tenían maneras distintas, formas distintas de desenvolverse en el mundo, y eso chocaba. A ella le chocaba, porque era ella la que era _normal._

Sai era un tipo raro, eso era una aseveración sin contradicciones, cualquiera que lo conociese se daría cuenta que el filtro de sus pensamientos estaba conectado con su culo y que, detrás de esa sonrisa calma y gesto "normal", existía una víbora tramposa que saldría en el momento en que necesitase divertirse, porque a la larga Sai era eso: un hombre intentando divertirse, más que hombre, un niño, y más que diversión, fastidio. Era curioso, chantajista y el contacto humano parecía ponerlo más imbécil de la cuenta. A visión de Ino, era un hombre que era mejor evitar, al mismo tiempo, era de ese tipo de personas a las que no les puedes hacer el quite nunca después de conocerla.

Yamanaka lo había intentado, lo conoció, no le gustó y huyó. Pero él la encontró, preguntándole sus más profundos secretos, secretos que él sabía porque, por sobre todo, era un maldito fisgón. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Nunca supo, entonces aprendió a acostumbrarse a él. A quererlo.

Es que si uno lo miraba bien, y lograba bordear todas esas capas de indiferencia, sarcasmo, mentiras y más mentiras, podía encontrar en Sai una persona que era confiable y tranquila. No era de los que hablasen mucho (por suerte) y era bueno para escuchar, además que era del tipo de personas que pueden ayudarte cuando tienes problemas del tipo "se filtraron unas fotos…" o "en la prensa saldrá…". Un amigo conveniente.

Más avanzado el tiempo, Ino empezó a notar que Sai empezaba a tener ciertas actitudes con ella que él regularmente no trabajaba: podía verlo muchas veces silenciándose solo para no emitir comentarios que pareciesen molestos o demasiado crueles para ella, para no herir sus sentimientos, y aunque no muchas veces le resultaba porque siempre salía con algo peor, Ino de verdad se empezó a sentir tocada por el gesto.

 _Sai es un imbécil, pero creo que es el mejor imbécil que puedes tener en tu vida._

La puerta se abrió y saltó como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte en los pies, Sai ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su celular, siguiendo el movimiento de dedos sobre la pantalla para ganar más puntos. Sakura atravesaba la puerta con la cara seria, cargando una caja mediana en sus delgados brazos.

― ¡Sakura, tardaste mucho! ―le recriminó la rubia al tiempo que constataba que estaba bien fisicamente.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Sakura, seca.

Ino cambió el gesto enseguida al ver que la pelirrosa tenía _esa_ mirada plantada en la cara, Sai, que no se había despegado de la pantalla, también notó en Sakura esa aura muerta que tendía a llevar cuando estaba lista para la batalla. Sus ojos negros por fin se desplazaron por el lugar para enfocarse en Sakura y en la energía que emitía.

¿Es que acaso todos allí creían que Sakura era una enclenque? ¿Acaso nunca la habían visto pelear? Preocuparse por Sakura, preocuparse porque la mataran estaba totalmente fuera de contexto. No entendía cómo si confiaban tanto en ella para hacer el trabajo sucio, desconfiaban tanto de sus habilidades cuando se hablaba de muerte al clan. ¿Por qué era eso o no? Karin y un plan maquiavélico para deshacerse del clan Uchiha, ¿no?

Sai miró a Ino, que plantaba su estilizada figura erguida frente a Sakura, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra. La verdad es que estaba más preocupado por la rubia y su seguridad, al fin y al cabo era ella quien había sido secuestrada y era ella quien tenía la información valiosa, no Sakura. Si a alguien buscarían para matar sería a Ino Yamanaka, no a Sakura Haruno; aunque para conseguir lo primero, deben acabar con lo segundo, claro está.

― ¿Dónde está Karin? ―preguntó Ino, el temor se dejó asomar por su tono. Sakura la miró con seriedad, casi ofendida, adivinando que Ino suponía que ella la había matado.

―Está muerta.

―Sasuke dijo… ―empezó Sai, pero fue interrumpido por los ojos jade.

―Yo no la maté ―dijo queda, mientras acomodaba la caja que llevaba en sus brazos―. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

―Oye, pero ¿cómo es eso de que Karin está muerta? ―preguntó Ino, miró a Sai que se encogió de hombros.

―Vamos, necesito hablar con Sasuke urgente, y contigo también ―dijo la pelirrosa.

Ino cambio la expresión facial a una de seriedad, sabiendo qué ocurría. Sai, que odiaba pescar las cosas al voleo, se sintió ajeno a la historia que se llevaba a cabo ahí, ¿por qué nadie podía aportarle información completa? Una vez que Sakura se fue a buscar a Karin, Sasuke se había limitado a ir con Shikamaru a su despacho a resguardarse, como Sakura había ordenado. Ino había quedado en el pasillo junto con él, inhalándose e intentando calmarse. Pero nadie había dicho nada, entonces Sai tenía que inferir cosas, y él odiaba inferir cosas, a él le gustaba escuchar las conversaciones y saber lo que se tejía de primera fuente, no de su cabeza.

―Está con Shikamaru en su despacho ―dijo Sai.

Sakura asintió y se abrió pasó por _su_ casa hacia el despacho de Sasuke; más le valía haber llamado a Neji, no había mejores "policías" que los entrenados bajo la mano Hyuga y ahora necesitarían algo de seguridad extra, solo por si acaso, por lo menos hasta que se calmaran las aguas. Ahora que se sabía que Itachi había sido asesinado por un grupo organizado le era más fácil suponer que esos tratados de paz entre clanes pudiesen ser violados, el peligro y el miedo son cosas vivas que, como la gasolina, pueden iniciar un incendio con cualquier chispa. Al momento en que se hiciera público todo el escándalo, todos empezarían a buscar culpables, los clanes enemistados podrían empezar a culparse los unos a los otros y ahí se iría todo a la mierda. Debían evitar que eso ocurriera, Sakura se sentía con la responsabilidad de evitarlo a toda costa. No tenía idea si el foco era el clan Uchiha o si Itachi era solo el comienzo de un plan fríamente calculado. ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Cuál era la idea principal? Uf, eso era algo que había que averiguar cuánto antes. No iba a permitir que le quitaran su pedacito de cielo, no ahora que por fin tenía un sitio al que llegar.

Lo primero era poner a Sasuke en resguardo, pero de manera muy subrepticia, que nadie supiese que necesitaba más protección que la que habitualmente lo cubría, eso reflejaría miedo y sería fácil que se expandiera una especie de pánico colectivo. Ese grupo de mierda entendería que el clan Uchiha no tiene miedo y que están listos para tomar lo que sea que le lancen… aunque no fuese así del todo. Si lo mataban a él todo estaba perdido, el clan se disolvería como azúcar en agua caliente y ella vagaría sin casa, o se iría con Neji, pero no sería lo mismo, ella necesitaba y disfrutaba la libertad que le daba el clan Uchiha; sabía que en el clan Hyuga las cosas eran más protocolares y ella sí que no servía para eso… ahora, cuando Neji tomase el mando del clan, era obvio que haría excepciones por ella.

 _Enfócate, Sakura._

Pero en todo caso, ¿qué la seguía atando a los Uchiha? Fugaku e Itachi estaban muertos, y a ellos les había jurado lealtad, pero a Sasuke no; no se le cruzó por la mente jamás que las cosas terminarían como estaban actualmente como para considerar el entregarle su lealtad al hermano menor de Itachi, ¿por qué le había dado su palabra a Fugaku? ¿Qué le había ofrecido él? Protección, una casa y una familia, no sería más una vagabunda que vivía matando por encargo sin importar las razones, entregaría su destreza a una sola línea y se mantendría firme en ella, a cambio tendría aquello que siempre se le fue negado, no sería tratada como una paria, como una herramienta, sería tratada como un ser humano, un subordinado, sí, pero ser humano al fin y al cabo. A Itachi le habría dado todo, porque además de darle calor de hogar, le dio la dicha de la amistad, de la confidencia, de la adolescencia; ella habría seguido a Itachi al infierno, porque Itachi era su mejor amigo, su persona favorita.

¿Qué le daba Sasuke a cambio de su lealtad, ahora, entonces? ¿Qué le ofrecía para que ella quisiese quedarse? No se había detenido a pensarlo realmente, ella tenía marcada su lealtad al clan Uchiha como un todo, pero la verdad es que todas sus decisiones se habían basado en personas dentro de la familia que comandaba dicho grupo. Entonces ahora pensaba, ¿quería seguir en el clan Uchiha siendo que no había Uchiha que quisiese realmente proteger, ningún Uchiha al que le debiese nada? Porque a Sasuke no le debía nada, ¿pero quería protegerlo? Mentiría si decía que no, pero tampoco estaban claros los pilares de su apoyo al nuevo líder, ¿quería guardar lo que Itachi había significado para ella en Sasuke? ¿Acaso si mataban a Sasuke sentiría que había traicionado a Itachi? Pero quedarse con el único sobreviviente implicaba adecuarse a un sistema nuevo, uno que quizás no le beneficiaría, porque no estaría pensado para darle un lugar a ella como persona…

 _Cásate conmigo._

¿Acaso eso solucionaría las cosas? Porque mal como las veía, Sasuke debía tener hijos ya pronto, no es que planease dejarlo morir así tan fácil, pero era una urgencia tener un plan B; pensaba que Itachi no moriría nunca y por eso jamás pensó en Sasuke como un líder, su error estaba en descartar automáticamente lo "poco" probable, que por "poco" significaba que igual era posible que sucediese.

 _Lo van a querer matar, tal como lo hicieron con Itachi, porque saben que son los únicos que no tienen familia detrás que pueda suplir la falta_.

Y sonaba lógico, se debe cortar por lo más fino.

Entró al despacho de Sasuke pateando la puerta porque en los brazos aún cargaba la caja que tenía, quizás, las respuestas a casi todos sus problemas; se encontró cara a cara con la escopeta de Shikamaru apuntándole en la sien, dedo en el gatillo, listo para matar.

― ¡Sakura, caramba, toca la maldita puerta! ―le retó Shikamaru al tiempo que bajaba el arma.

El despacho de Sasuke los recibió de manera lúgubre, era un salón grande y oscuro porque las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas (a excepción de una lámpara a un costado del cuarto); el papel tapiz era de color azul, lo que le daba al cuarto un aire de catacumba, sumado a los estantes llenos de libros y archivadores que hacían parecer el lugar como una biblioteca antigua, de esas que estaban en los castillos y mansiones acaudaladas de occidente. Faltaban las antorchas, solo eso.

― ¿Dónde está mi _cuñada_? ―preguntó Sasuke, que se encontraba sentado en un largo sillón lejos de la ventana, estaba leyendo unos papeles salidos de un archivador café, de esos que usaban para mantener los datos de los integrantes del clan. Algo le hizo pensar a Sakura que estaba leyendo el expediente de Karin.

La chica de los ojos verdes soltó la caja en el escritorio de Sasuke y le dio a Ino la señal para que cerrara la puerta. El despacho quedó en silencio y las miradas se centraron en Sakura, la cual se sentó de manera desprolija en el escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana (donde _no_ debía sentarse Sasuke nunca más hasta que todo se solucionara), junto a la caja "mágica". Ésta miró a las 4 personas frente a ella como si esperase que alguien más hablara, la mirada de Sasuke se mantenía fija en los ojos de ella, esperando respuesta a su pregunta.

 _¿Qué me ofreces, Sasuke? ¿Por qué debería luchar por ti?_

―Karin está muerta ―dijo finalmente, apresurándose en agregar―, y no fui yo. Se nos adelantaron.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño. Sakura sintió su frustración, tal como la de ella, quemándole el pecho.

― ¿Cómo tan rápido? ―preguntó Ino, al parecer llevaba rato pensando en traer el tema a colación―. Yo salí de allí y nadie me vio, y tu en llegar allá no te demoras más de 15 minutos con Lee… ¿cómo supieron que me había ido?

―Gran pregunta ―dijo Sakura, al tiempo que abría la caja y desviaba la mirada de todos―, pero no tengo respuesta para eso. Lo que sé es que eres la única que _algo_ sabe, así que podrías…

―No me dijo mucho, fue muy vaga ―empezó la rubia, mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke, el cual seguía con la vista posada en Sakura, la cual escuchaba a Ino mientras revolvía y sacaba cosas de la caja que había traído con ella―. Me dijo que ahora que Itachi estaba muerto, matarían a Sasuke y que después de eso seguirían con los otros clanes, ya sabes, Hyuga, Uzumaki, Hatake quizás…

― ¿Dio nombres? ―interrumpió Shikamaru Nara.

Ino negó.

―Se refería a su grupo como _ellos_ , nada de información ―. Hizo una pausa―. Pero está claro que Sasuke es el siguiente objetivo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y abandonó sus labores solo para mirar a Ino un momento con gesto indeciso.

―Sai ―lo miró―, mira, estos son un montón de cachivaches que saqué del departamento de Karin. Tú eres el que trabaja en IT, así que haz tu magia.

― ¿Hay algo útil ahí? ―preguntó Sai, acercándose a la caja y mirando el montón de papeles y discos duros y viejas portátiles.

―Ni idea, lo más probable es que se hayan llevado todo lo útil antes de que yo llegara, para evitar que investigáramos más.

―Veré qué puedo hacer ―dijo Sai, mientras sacaba los papeles de la caja y dejaba solamente lo electrónico―. No me gustan los papeles.

Sakura se acercó a Ino a paso firme y se agachó a su altura, la abrazó.

―Ino, tú y yo tenemos que hablar en privado, me esperas afuera. Aléjate de las ventanas, por favor ―. Y la apartó.

Ino sabía de lo que iban a hablar, incluso Sai pareció prever el tema que se venía entre las dos mujeres, pero quizás sería necesario poner un micrófono cerca para estar seguro. Como no le contaban nada, tenía que recurrir a los trucos sucios.

―Shikamaru, llama a Hyuga, necesito que hablemos de seguridad con él. Sasuke no se quedará solo ni para dormir ―pidió la pelirrosa, mientras Nara hacía un gesto positivo con el pulgar arriba―. Necesito que me dejen a solas con Sasuke.

La extraña calma que llevaba Sakura en sus palabras hizo que todos abandonaran la habitación de inmediato, sin decir nada; el tono calmo siempre era señal de problemas, sobre todo cuando estaba en ese estado de híper-alerta, en donde cualquier movimiento podía convertirla en una asesina. Lo último que faltaba era que Sasuke muriera a manos de la occidental.

Sasuke, que estaba pensando cosas mucho más allá de las órdenes de Sakura, levantó la cabeza, circunspecto, al tiempo que Sakura se plantaba frente a él. Era una imagen extraña, Sakura era una hoja al viento que él jamás fue capaz de atrapar en vuelo, pero ahora Sakura parecía haber parado su viaje eterno y se encontraba delante de él, cerca y demasiado tangible y _posible_. Entonces supo que algo andaba mal, porque Sakura no era así, ella era _imposible_ , y que pareciera _posible_ significaba que estaba siendo más _imposible_ que nunca. La verdad no estaba preparado para nada que pudiese lanzarle ahora en privado, se sentía más seguro cuando la gente estaba alrededor porque sabía que ella no le sacaría nada en cara en ese tipo de situaciones… pero ahora el olor de Sakura, tan característico y tan adictivo, estaba embriagándole el cerebro y él estaba por ceder a todo lo que le pudiese pedir. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto en estos momentos?

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó, serio, en un intento de hacerla ir al grano para acabar todo luego.

―Sasuke, tú, desde ahora, estás en peligro de muerte ―le dijo ella, seria―. Yo haré lo que pueda para mantenerte a salvo, todo lo que está en mí, pero tú debes poner de tu parte. Ya no quiero que me discutas como hacer las cosas, porque tu yakuza no está lista para este tipo de problemas, yo sí, porque yo viví de esto toda mi vida.

― ¿Qué crees que enfrenta mi yakuza, Sakura? ―le dijo él, serio igual―. No subestimes a los clanes, tal vez no somos como los italianos, pero tampoco somos gente sin perspectiva de batalla. Conocemos la guerra, sabemos enfrentarla, nuestros antepasados fueron gente de batalla. No nos vamos sacando los ojos en las calles ni haciendo escenas de persecuciones en autos llenos de trampas, pero créeme que somos igual de fieros que _ustedes_.

Sakura se sentó junto a él de brazos cruzados, no parecía enojada, tampoco parecía feliz, tampoco parecía estar pesando, parecía en nada. Sasuke la observó, esperando alguna respuesta a su declaración, pero ella no emitió juicio alguno, ¿acaso era todo lo que quería decir? ¿Qué iban a hacer las cosas a su modo? Pero eso podía haberlo dicho delante de todos.

― ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora aquí, Sasuke? ―le preguntó Sakura, de repente, mirando al frente, aún con expresión neutra en su rostro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, algo en la pregunta se prestaba para mil interpretaciones, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Bah, muchas cosas, por qué de repente quería saber qué hacía aquí.

―Cooperando, Sakura, eres parte de este clan ―respondió él.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Ah? ―. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de ocultar su sorpresa, ¿qué mierda pasaba?

―Fugaku-san, Itachi, ellos eran algo para mí, yo luchaba por ellos y por lo que me daban como parte del clan: hogar, familia ―hizo una pausa para mirar, por fin, a Sasuke―. Pero ¿en qué estoy contigo? ¿Cuál es mi finalidad contigo? ¿Quieres que me quede porque te soy útil? ¿Que me quede para darte hijos?

―Sakura, no entiendo a qué viene esto ―musitó el hombre―. Tú estás aquí porque esta es tu casa, porque este clan es tan tuyo como mío.

― ¿Lo hago por el clan? Sasuke, eres el único Uchiha que queda. Tu muerte desarmará todo lo que los Uchiha han forjado porque este clan es del apellido, a mí nada aquí me corresponde, nada. No quiero tener que casarme contigo para que esto me pertenezca. Este clan es y será solo tuyo siempre, ¿y si no me caso contigo? ¿Y si mueres? Me voy a quedar sola.

Sasuke miró la expresión queda de Sakura, el rostro neutro y blanco que poseía los ojos verdes más intensos y opacos que hubiese visto jamás. Las occidentales tenían esa gracia, la variedad en el color de ojos, en oriente no era muy común ver ojos así de claros y así de grandes y así de intensos… pero sí había ojos opacos y tristes, como los del mismo Uchiha.

―No vas a quedar sola ―contradijo él―. Los Uzumaki y los Hyuga _matarían_ por llevarte con ellos. Además…

―Ese es el punto, Sasuke. Yo he funcionado como herramienta toda mi vida, desde niña, yo sé que lo sabes, Shikamaru es un cotilla de lo mejor ―. A Sakura se le congelaron los ojos, aún más, recordando su niñez―. Obvio que la gente me quiere, me quiere porque me necesita, no a mí, a mis habilidades. Pero Fugaku, lejos de la utilidad que podía prestarle, pensó en mí como un humano, todos aquí me trataron como un humano, no como la asesina que, de hecho, soy. No quiero ir con nadie más, por mucho que estime a Neji y Naruto, son casas que me han visto siempre como "la asesina de…", lo humano siempre es después, no puedo pasar mi vida siendo un instrumento.

― ¿Por qué me sueltas todo esto?

―Para ti también soy un objeto, es mi punto.

― ¿Qué?

―Quieres que me case contigo por una utilidad, simple capricho y simple flojera, aun sabiendo que yo no puedo nada de lo que me pides, _nada_. Pero te da tanto miedo perderme, perder la herramienta que te ha salvado a ti y tu familia tantas veces el trasero, que necesitas retenerme con algo.

―En ningún momento mencioné que te echaría de aquí si no acatabas lo que te pedía, Sakura.

―Ah, no, pero aun así fue una orden clara ―. Se levantó, alejándose de Sasuke―. Se supone que esta es mi casa y que este clan es tan mío como tuyo, ¿no? ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer algo que no tengo porqué hacer? Antes de eso, yo sabía que quería quedarme aquí, _contigo_ , incluso sabiendo que nuestra relación no es _tan_ buena, pero ahora no sé si de verdad quiero estar aquí. Protegerte, asegurarme de que estés a salvo, que en algún momento cambies de parecer y te dignes a buscarte una mujer que esté dispuesta a darte hijos… ya no sé si quiero eso. ¿Qué saco con protegerte si tu insinuación de compromiso va más allá de mi libertad?

― ¿Esto es solo por la cosa del matrimonio?

―Es lo que implica, Sasuke. Tu _utilidad_ supone ser mi misma _utilidad_ , pero si para seguir en este clan tengo que pensar en ti como alguien que coarta mi libertad, que me ve como un implemento para conseguir cosas, y no piensa en mí como algo de carne y hueso… no estoy a favor.

― ¿Quieres irte? ¿Quieres salirte del clan? ―preguntó Sasuke, se sentía cabreado, se sentía culpable, quería retenerla porque no le gustaba para dónde iba todo.

Sakura dudó, lo miró brevemente, para luego mirar la puerta. Sasuke entró en pánico, su cerebro quiso abortar misión y decirle que lo del matrimonio era un chiste, que no la veía como un objeto, que no sabía qué le pasaba, que pudiese ser que estaba enamorado de ella y por eso le había soltado sarta de estupideces, que no estaba en sus cabales.

―No sé, estar contigo me desconcierta. O sea, siempre me has desconcertado, pero ahora más. _No eres como Itachi_ ―. Sakura se pasó la mano por el pelo, y exteriorizó las dudas cuando su cara mostró un gesto de amargura.

― ¿Por qué me dices que me vas a proteger si no quieres hacerlo? ―preguntó Sasuke, serio y compuesto, como siempre. Lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza era otra cosa.

Estaba defraudando a su padre, estaba defraudando a su hermano, estaba defraudándolos a todos. Fugaku Uchiha tenía razón, él no era un líder, él no era nadie, no sería jamás Itachi, no sería jamás la cabecilla que el clan necesitaba, se había dejado llevar por el estúpido corazón porque era inexperto en temas de amor y había terminado cagándolo todo. Ahora Sakura lo odiaba, Sakura quería huir de él porque había sido imbécil. Sabía que no podía retractarse, que el daño ya estaba hecho, que le había tirado a Sakura una bomba y que ella había terminado herida. Pero claro, ¿en qué pensaba? Claro que sabía el tipo de herramienta que había sido antes de pertenecer al apellido Cermenatti, claro que sabía que ella no quería tener hijos porque aún cargaba una herida que no cicatrizaba del todo… pero él fue y volvió a abrir esa herida, la terminó abriendo entera. El clan no podía seguir sin ella porque él era demasiado imbécil para hacer las cosas, ella era una líder no él, pero qué mierda pensaba cuando decidió hacerse el poderoso y tomarse todo con la calma que lo hizo. Sin Sakura el clan caería, como lo había vaticinado su padre ante la idea de que Sasuke alguna vez fuese el líder.

―Puedes tomarlo como mi última labor en este clan ―dijo ella, como si hubiese perdido una batalla.

Él se quedó ahí, mirándola impertérrito. ¿Le estaba diciendo que adiós? ¿Eso era todo? Pero si ella ya estaba establecida allí, ¿irse? ¿Volvería a estar sola? ¿Y él? ¿Lo iba a dejar arruinar el clan?

―Si prometo buscarme una mujer y estar casado para fines de mes, ¿reconsiderarás tu posición? ―preguntó él, muy serio, pero como si no lo hubiese atacado la declaración de la pelirrosa.

Ella frunció los labios, _mala señal_ , y se encaminó a la puerta del despacho de Sasuke.

―Quédate aquí, hablaremos con Neji el tema de la seguridad. Una vez que tenga un esquema hecho sobre el tema, vendré a verte. No salgas de esta casa sin supervisión.

Y salió del despacho.

Sasuke tuvo que suspirar, pero su educación le había matado el alma de tantas maneras, que se tragó el sentimiento hasta que no le quedó nada en los ojos.

* * *

Sakura sabía que había hecho algo que quizás no correspondía, los Uchiha en su totalidad –incluso Sasuke– la habían cuidado y tratado como miembro de la familia, darle la espalda al único que quedaba estaba lejos de ser honroso, pero las cosas en su cabeza no estaban bien, se estaba sintiendo inestable y gran parte de esa inestabilidad estaba dada porque querían matar a Sasuke y eso implicaría que si no dejaba hijos todo estaba perdido. ¿Se sentía capaz de librarlo de todo mal y preservar su vida? La verdad es que sí, ella era ella y era capaz de millones de cosas increíbles, salvar la vida de un hombre amenazado de muerte era una de ellas. La incertidumbre era lo que la mataba, se sentía atacada por todos los flancos, Karin había pasado metida en esa casa como 6 años y resultaba que era de los tipos malos; ¿qué le aseguraba que no había más? Además no saber quién era el cerebro de todo este embrollo le traía la cabeza hecha un lío, ¿cómo vencer a un enemigo que no se conoce? ¿Cómo detener un plan desconocido? ¿Cómo contraatacar un ataque que no se sabe dónde y cómo viene? Ella era hábil, inteligente y muy metódica en estas situaciones, pero estaba ahora en un desierto de nada. Nada arriba, nada abajo, nada a los lados, nada al frente, nada detrás. ¿Cómo proteger a Sasuke si no sabía de qué tenía que protegerlo? Ella debía estar más lúcida que nunca, pero su cabeza era un caos. Estaba inestable porque se sentía inútil.

Otra cosa era el miedo de fallar, si fallaba en proteger a Sasuke ¿qué pasaba? El clan se iba a la mierda y adiós años de esfuerzo por parte de Fugaku Uchiha; una deshonra para él y para Itachi que se habían esforzado al máximo para hacer que el clan fuese lo que era hoy. Ella _tenía_ que proteger a Sasuke porque era el único Uchiha, porque era lo único que quedaba de Itachi, ¿qué sentiría Itachi si ella le decía que no podía proteger a su hermano menor? No quería saberlo, por eso haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para hacerse cargo de la tormenta que se venía.

 _Y después se iría._

¿De verdad se iría? Sasuke la había pasado a llevar y ella sentía que eso bastaba para motivar su partida, pero ¿de verdad era necesario irse? Bueno, de todos modos, Sasuke tendría que buscarse una mujer y procrear, en algún momento, para dejar líder cuando él no estuviese allí para hacerse cargo. ¿Le afectaba a ella? Si él cesaba la idea de su matrimonio con Sakura, la verdad es que a ella no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero él debía elegirse a una mujer buena, que mereciera estar en la cima junto al Uchiha.

 _Si se casa con una mujer buena para esta familia entonces todo está bien_. Pensó. _¿Está bien?_ ¿Qué se le pasó por la mente?

―Sakura ―una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella se hallaba en la sala de estar de la entrada, sola, esperando que Neji llegase.

―Neji ―dijo ella al ver al recién llegado, estaba solo. Posiblemente Shikamaru habría ido a hablar con la servidumbre por el tema de la seguridad, esperaba que así fuera.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? El ambiente está raro ―dijo él―. Se te ve rara.

―Quieren matar a Sasuke ―dijo ella, en voz baja, le hizo un gesto para que se le acercara.

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó él, en tono bajo y ronco. Quizás se acercó algo más de lo necesario a Sakura, ella lograba sentir el olor de su perfume.

 _Los Hyuga matarían por llevarte con ellos_. Sí, lo más probable.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y sintió que sus ojos miraban a Neji con reproche.

―No tengo idea ―. Se alejó de Neji, un paso atrás―. Pero lo quieren matar. Ino fue secuestrada, Karin estaba involucrada en la muerte de Itachi, pero no puede aportar información porque la han matado.

Neji alzó ambas cejas, atento a los gestos de Sakura, intentando sacar algo más de su lenguaje corporal.

―Y tú quieres pedir a mi guardia para cuidarlo ―dijo él, no era en tono de pregunta.

―Sí ―asintió―. No puede morir, tus hombres son hábiles. Yo no sé qué tenemos que esperar por qué no sé quiénes quieren matarlo ni cómo quieren hacerlo.

― ¿Estás segura de todo esto?

Ella le insistió con los ojos verdes llenos de súplica.

―Ino, la iban a matar ―empezó Sakura―. Karin la iba a matar. Y yo llegué y Karin estaba muerta, y da lo mismo lo que digan los peritajes que le harán en el médico-legal cuando la encuentren, yo sé que la mataron para que no abriera la boca. No más de lo que ya lo hizo con Ino.

― ¿Por qué los Uchiha?

―Son todos, pero tiendo a pensar que Sasuke es más fácil de matar. No hay más Uchihas, matarlo destruye el clan. Después ustedes ―hizo una mueca―. _Estoy, creo, asustada_.

Lo último lo dijo tan bajo que Neji dudo que lo hubiese dicho realmente, pero ella agachó la cabeza ante sus palabras y el Hyuga supo que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Ella no admitía nunca sus derrotas, ella no admitía sus miedos. Sakura era un templo de acero, impenetrable, bien erguido. Él la hubiese abrazado si ella se lo permitiese, pero sabía que hacer algo así implicaría que ella lo apartaría con rapidez y terminaría no queriendo contarle nada más. Ella había tenido más confianza en él que en nadie más porque él había sido recatado y se había limitado siempre a escuchar, a dar un consejo, pero jamás a dar consuelo real; a ella le gustaba así, porque para ella el contacto era tierra problemática y la debilidad un sitio al que no quería viajar. Hacerla consiente de su fragilidad en ese mismo momento sería quebrarla.

―Le he dicho a Sasuke que me voy ―añadió ella, aún con la vista al suelo, pero con la voz más clara.

Neji frunció el ceño, ¿qué?

― ¿Te vas? ―preguntó―. ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo?

―Cuando esto termine y tengamos la cabeza del revoltoso, me tengo que ir, primero quiero que Sasuke esté bien.

― ¿Por qué?

―Bueno, prácticamente me ordenó casarme con él… suficiente.

Neji observó cómo las manos de ella se tensaban ante el comentario, pero la verdad es que a Neji no le parecía gran cosa (por lo menos no para que ella tomara una opción tan drástica). O sea, obviamente a él le hubiese encantado que Sakura se fuese, pero _con él_ , irse sola solo porque Sasuke había sido idiota y había dejado correr su estúpida cabeza no le parecía causal de huida, sobre todo cuando Sakura siempre acusaba que el clan Uchiha era lo único que tenía y por lo único que valía la pena luchar y que por eso no se podía ir. A veces los problemas Haruno versus Uchiha menor emulaban mucho a los de los adolescentes que huyen de la persona que les gusta, de todos modos Neji siempre descartó esa idea (sin importar el parecido), porque Sakura estaba muy enamorada de Itachi como para ver en Sasuke _algo_ , además ella sostenía, hasta el día de hoy, que Sasuke la evitaba porque en verdad no apreciaba que ella estuviese ahí, en esa casa, con el clan, tan así como familia.

 _No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_.

―Creo que esto es infantil ―terminó por decir Neji, con esa sinceridad que lo caracterizaba, la misma que lo había llevado a decirle hace un tiempo atrás que la amaba.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró entre enojada y turbada.

―Claro, él coarta mi libertad, pero yo soy la infantil ―dijo, cabreada.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

―Si no te hubiese pedido matrimonio las cosas no habrían cambiado, lo sabes ―dijo él, en tono estricto, como un sermón―. Tiendo a pensar que lo que te molesta es el hecho de que te haya pedido matrimonio sintiendo nada por ti.

―Me estás jodiendo Neji, en serio ―alegó ella―. Él pretende que yo me ate a él, tenga a su prole, pero tú le buscas el lado romántico, en serio que no sé en dónde está tu sentido común.

―Si yo te pidiese matrimonio, ¿qué me dirías? Si te digo que te cases conmigo.

― ¿Qué? ―contestó, porque le costó procesar―. Es distinto, tú… bueno, tú no me ves como… ¡no me estarías obligando!

―Suponte que lo hago.

― ¡Estarías siendo egoísta!

― ¿Me dejarías de hablar y de ver en ese caso? ―dijo, intentando probar su punto.

―No, claro que no, pero sería obvio que no admitiría esa actitud de tu parte.

― ¿Por qué debes desligarte de Sasuke entonces?

―Porque es diferente, ¿es que no lo ves? Somos adultos, él mismo dijo que yo era de "utilidad".

― ¿Te echará del clan si no te casas con él?

―No, pero yo no quiero…

―Entonces no veo el problema, él no está atándote, tú te estás atando sola.

Neji le lanzó una mirada que a Sakura no le gustó nada, era como si intentase decirle "¿ves que eres idiota?". Ella gruñó, era increíble que, de entre todos, fuera Neji quien estuviese allí haciéndola sentir así, tan idiota. Pero estaba equivocado, ella y Sasuke no tenían nada que producir juntos, ella no esperaba nada de él, Sasuke no era nada para ella, recién empezaba a ser "su líder", pero nada más. ¿Era en serio? ¿La estaba jodiendo? Ah, claro, defendiendo a su amigo de toda la vida, pero qué imbecilidad.

―Estoy rodeada de imbéciles.

Dicho eso, Sakura abandonó la estancia, ofuscada cual adolescente, justo cuando Shikamaru aparecía para hacer a Neji pasar donde Sasuke. Bien.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autora:** Como siempre, atenta a sus comentarios, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y espero no haber sacado del personaje a los, valga la redundancia, personajes._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	7. Capítulo séptimo

_Hola! Me tardé cien años en actualizar y pido disculpas del caso. La universidad me agarró con mil cosas después de la semana libre en septiembre y con el tema del terremoto y algunos familiares, bueno, poco tiempo. El tema es que aquí estoy, viva y activa, actualizando con mucho amor. Este capítulo es el más largo que me ha salido hasta ahora, así que es como una "yapa" por la demora, un regalito._

 _Como siempre mis debidos respetos y agradecimientos a todos los lectores/as que dejan reviews, sobre todo porque me dejan contenta y súper motivada a seguir escribiendo. Así que está invitado a seguir haciéndolo, tiene permiso pleno para odiarme, también, por la demora. PERO NO DEJARÉ ESTE PROYECTO NUNCA, porque lo amo, es como un bebé para mí, mi bebé jajajaja._

 _ **D:**_ _Naruto, sus personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen, jamás me pertenecerán. Pero SasuSaku es canon, así que todo bien._

* * *

 **Capítulo siete:** **Estado de emergencia**

―Ella me pidió que la matara ―respondió Ino a la pregunta que Sakura le había hecho segundos atrás―. Tal vez no me creerás, pero realmente se veía consternada, mal.

―Bueno, debía estar así. Ella sabía que la iban a matar hiciese lo que hiciese ―declaró Sakura, restándole importancia al gesto de lástima que adoptó Ino.

Estaban en la cocina, conversando solas, mientras bebían té. Poco había pasado desde que Neji había llegado y Sakura aún no estaba en condiciones para ir a verse la cara ni con Hyuga ni con Uchiha, estaba cabreada todavía, así que había optado por conversar con Ino, una conversación pendiente para saber los pormenores del secuestro y para poder disuadirla de cosas que sabía que no podría disuadirla.

―Karin era solo una marioneta, no me malentiendas, pero yo creo que su final no debía ser de esa manera.

―Claro, porque que yo me la topara viva iba a ser mejor ―sentenció Sakura con una sonrisa macabra, a lo que Ino solo bufó.

―Bueno, ahora que lo pienso…

―De todos modos, Ino, quería hablar contigo de otra cosa más.

―Creo que sé que es y te voy a decir que no, así de corto ―dijo Ino, cambiando el gesto a uno duro y ofuscado.

Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabía que esto iba a ser así, pero la verdad es que ahora más que nada Ino debía entender que su doble vida podía matarla, literalmente.

―Ino, vamos, si no hago esto por maldad. Tú sabes perfectamente que estás en riesgo ahora, salir a la calle tan desprotegida como lo haces actualmente es pedirle a _esos_ bastardos que te maten, ¿no puedes procesar eso en esa cabecita rubia?

Ino era una mujer inteligente y calculadora, desde pequeña supo que ser una simple administradora no era lo suyo, su padre y su madre, claro, nunca lograron entender eso. Mientras su madre disfrutaba siendo una simple secretaria en la casa Uchiha, su padre se dedicaba a la administración completa de ésta, quería lo mismo para su hija, una mujer que dedicara toda su vida al clan que les dio todo; pero Ino era distinta, la influencia de la modernidad en un ambiente lleno de reglas y tradiciones milenarias la llevó a mirar con alta estima el mundo de la fama, quizás no para convertirse en una actriz de renombre, claro que no, pero el modelaje, la ropa, las joyas, todo eso no se podía vestir ni lucir encerrada en una oficina contestando teléfonos y controlando a los empleados del lugar. Esas cosas lindas se lucían en la calle, en las revistas, en las pasarelas, en la televisión… ella quería todo eso. Ahora, del mismo modo en que sentía necesidad de salir a relucir en un mundo lleno de competitividad y lujos, sabía que su lealtad debía permanecer en el clan que, como se dijo anteriormente, le había dado todo a ella y a sus padres. Y no, no odiaba la yakuza para nada, le daba un encanto letal a su vida, y ella lucharía con garras y dientes para preservar el clan tal y como estaba, para seguir en él y para seguir gozando de sus beneficios. Pero también quería lo otro, la fama y el reconocimiento fuera del clan y sus distritos, en Japón entero y, quizás –si Dios se lo permitía–, más allá del pacífico.

Entonces, lejos de todo lo que su padre y madre esperaban para ella, empezó yendo a agencias de modelaje a dejar currículums y a hacer pruebas de cámaras con apenas 12 años; obviamente le cerraron las puertas en la cara más de un par de veces, y otras tantas ni siquiera se molestaron en atenderla. Pero no desistió, la crianza en la yakuza la había hecho resistente al fracaso porque, como era de esperarse, quien daba la última palabra siempre debía ser ella. Entonces, mientras aprendía a usar las armas y cómo manejarse en la casa Uchiha, en ratos libres, salía de su claustro a buscar suerte. "Eres muy pequeña", "¿qué talla eres? ¿No estás un poco gorda para esto?", "¿esa es la ropa que usas habitualmente?", eran cosas que oía con recurrencia y que, de haber sido otra persona, la habrían destruido, pero ella era, en ese entonces, una adolescente demasiado feliz de ser ella y, por ende, aquellas palabras llenas de veneno jamás la tiraron al suelo. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un mundo lleno de superficialidad, no iba a llorar por ese tipo de palabras cuando ella sabía a lo que iba.

3 años tuvieron que pasar para que por fin alguien viese el deseo verdadero en sus ojos, cuando estaba por cumplir los 16, una agencia pequeña a la que había ido a dejar el currículum y un set de fotos sin muchas ganas (porque la agencia era pequeña y ella quería lo grande) la llamó para una entrevista y una sesión de prueba. Fue sola, sin decirle a nadie, solo a Shikamaru para que no la anduviese buscando. Y todo empezó. Fue contratada para aparecer en el catálogo de modelos que ofrecían a sus clientes, entonces si alguna empresa quería contratarla para algún comercial o una revista, a ella la llamarían y podría tener sus minutos de fama. Finalmente la belleza natural y ese brillo ganador en sus ojos claros terminó conquistando a todo cliente que pasó por esa pequeña agencia, hizo un público potente incluso cuando sus padres aún nada sabían y aun cuando nunca tuvo que usar los contactos que, como mujer yakuza y poderosa, debía tener.

Esa pequeña agencia empezó a crecer y, con ello, la cantidad de gente que solicitaba su trabajo aumentaba exponencialmente; recibió llamadas de muchas empresas de modelaje que la rechazaron en primera instancia, produciéndole el placer de poder rechazar todas sus ofertas: "acá te pagamos mejor", "di tú precio", "la secretaria había descartado tu portafolio, cuánto lo siento, te gustaría…". Quizás lo más complicado en esa travesía había sido explicarle a su padre, más que a su madre, el porqué de una foto suya en una revista de ropa de verano de una famosa tienda en Tokio; pero habían entendido, al final, que eso la hacía feliz, además ella aseguraba poder hacerse cargo de la administración y de su trabajo externo, ella era hábil y muy metódica. Y de ahí su ascenso siguió camino directo al punto en que su cara empezó a ser portada y todo su cuerpo fruto de deseo de todas las compañías textiles de Japón. Ella en revistas, ella en comerciales, ella en diarios, ella en gigantografías; todos hablaban de Ino Yamanaka, la modelo más encantadora y bella que había cruzado las pasarelas de Japón.

Cuando sus padres decidieron retirarse e irse a vivir al sur de la isla, a cuidar algunos campos que controlaba el apellido Uchiha, Ino pensó que quizás todo había sido muy rápido y que, con todo el trabajo que tenía en el rubro del modelaje, quizás no se la podría con la administración de la casa; pero pudo, porque no quería dejar ninguna de las dos cosas, no quería que la gente dijera que había dejado a su clan por ser famosa ni quería dejar su vida glamorosa por el clan, quería las dos cosas (y quizás quería más al clan, quizás), y compatibilizó todo –con un poco de ayuda de Shikamaru y, luego, con bastante ayuda de Sakura.

La verdad es que ella prefería que ninguna de sus vidas se juntara, sabía que si las cosas, algún día, se ponían feas en el clan, ella debería tomarse un receso del modelaje… pero las cosas aún no estaba muy feas, ¿verdad?

―Sakura, esto es en serio, todo lo que pude haber dicho sobre la información que me dio Karin está dicho, ¿de qué les sirve a _ellos_ matarme? Ya ventilé todo ―razonaba la rubia.

―No sabemos cómo piensan ellos, Ino, no quiero exponerte más…

―No me expones a nada, Sakura, entiende que no puedes proteger a todos a la vez. La prioridad es Sasuke, además, prometo ser más precavida ahora. Puedo llevarme a alguno de esos guapos guardias que tiene Neji-kun ―el tono pícaro se le asomó junto con una sonrisa con la misma inclinación.

Sakura, que no podía entender mucho cómo sacaba algo así en momentos como ese, arremetió con veneno.

― ¿Qué opinaría Sai de eso?

A Ino se le deformó la cara.

―Ah, no me jodas con eso, ¿vale? Eres mi amiga, no deberías sacar eso aquí ―refunfuñó Ino bajando la voz, aun con la cocina vacía.

―Estoy haciendo una pregunta, simplemente ―mintió Sakura, algo menos molesta.

Ino suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento, como si estuviese lista para lanzar algún contraataque, pero en cambio solo confesó un secreto.

―Me acosté con _él_ ―dijo, queda, mirando fijo a Sakura.

―Eh… ―. A Sakura, que no estaba acostumbrada todavía a ese tipo de cosas, le costó procesar lo que Ino le había confesado, cuando le cayó la teja miró a Ino con incredulidad, ya ni sabía por qué había estado cabreada hace un rato atrás―. Ahora tú me estás jodiendo.

―Que no ―. La seriedad en Ino y el leve color en sus mejillas pálidas daban a entender que no era para nada una joda.

―Espera, espera, ¿cómo?

―Ay, Sakura, como se hace comúnmente, vamos que sabes.

―Sí, sí, eso lo sé, pero cómo pasó. Pensé que él, ya sabes, no tenía capacidad hormonal, ¿me entiendes?

Sakura, que no le tenía mucho aprecio a las relaciones sexuales y, menos, a las relaciones sexuales del resto, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, sabía que Ino era una mujer _normal_ , pero Sai, ¡Sai! Podría haber apostado su vida a que él era virgen, y virgen por elección propia.

―Ah, bueno, ¿recuerdas el día que tuve la gala en el Ritz por la agencia? Bueno, estaba algo ebria y no podía manejar mi coche, entonces quise tomar un taxi, pero ya sabes cómo es Sai y como son los taxistas cuando ven a una mujer guapa algo pasada de copas.

 _Ni puta idea, espero nunca saberlo_.

― ¿Te pasó a recoger? ―la verdad es que quería que sonara como afirmación, pero algo parecía sin sentido en todo eso. ¿Sai? ¿En serio, Sai?

―Me pasó a recoger, pero yo le dije que no necesitaba que él siempre fuese por mí cuando necesitase conductor, pero él me discutió y yo sabes que cuando estoy ebria tiendo a ser menos tendente al conflicto, así que lo besé y bueno, eso.

― ¡¿En el auto?! ―. Sakura estaba empezando a vergüenza, no sabía por qué.

― ¡Ay, no! ―chilló Ino, con falsa ofensa ―. Rentamos un cuarto en el Ritz.

―Oh, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando ―. Sakura sabía que Ino se traía algo con el paliducho metomentodo, pero la verdad es que no hubiese esperado que las cosas se llevasen así, todos en la casa a veces se dedicaban a cuchichear cómo Sai miraba a Ino o sobre cómo Ino iba detrás de Sai todo el rato, pero la verdad es que Sakura deseaba, con todo su buen corazón, que solo fuesen cosas de la servidumbre, cosas de ella, porque Ino podía hacerlo mejor, mucho mejor, que Sai.

―Y oye, si no estuvo malo, quién pensaría…

― ¡Ino, no!

Ino no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de que sabía que a Sakura jamás le haría gracia nada que tuviese que ver con sexo. En un principio, tendió a pensar que quizás era demasiado puritana y por eso guardaba tantos reparos con el sexo opuesto y el espacio personal, el sexo, la excitación y todas esas cosas que uno vería normales en una mujer en sus veintes; pero no, le bastó conocerla un poco más para darse cuenta que ese reparo era no más que una especie de reflejo condicionado, más que tímido, generado a base de miedo. Aquellos que guardan historias previas al clan, podían decir con total propiedad que sus vidas no habían sido fáciles: nadie llega a un grupo yakuza porque ha llevado buena vida, pero eran temas que tampoco uno trataba de sacar al sol, la vida antes del clan es algo que no importa siempre y cuando la vida en el clan sea buena y apegada a las reglas del mismo. Ino no había escuchado nunca nada referente a abusos sexuales en la vida Sakura, pero hubiese apostado todo el dinero que ganaba modelando a que por ahí iba la cosa… aunque mucho le hubiese gustado poder ayudarla, sabía que si Sakura no quitaba el seguro de esos recuerdos, poco podía hacer para mejorar.

―De todos modos, ¿esto es malo? ―preguntó Ino, poniéndose seria de nuevo.

― ¿Quieres a Sai? ―preguntó Sakura con compostura de vuelta.

―Claro que lo quiero, me gusta… mucho, pero todos aquí sabemos que Sai no es normal. Yo necesito a alguien normal.

―Ah, pero no hables de necesitar, habla de querer ―sugirió Sakura, a lo que Ino se quedó pensando―. De todos modos, soy la peor consejera para este tipo de cosas, así que mejor busca a alguien que entienda esto del romance.

―Todas las mujeres entendemos de romance, Sakura, todas. Tú eres mujer, te lo recuerdo ―. Y ahí estaba esa mueca que Sakura ponía cada vez que alguien le recordaba en voz alta que era mujer, que podía enamorarse, que podía gustar, que podía amar, que podía tener hijos, que podía tener sexo… esa mueca. Ino tuvo que tragarse las preguntas, de todos modos, Sakura no parecía estar en buenas condiciones esa tarde ―. Como sea, ¿qué has hablado con Sasuke? Te vi harto enojada cuando saliste de su oficina, de hecho cuando me dijiste que esperara pensé que era porque ibas a ir a buscar una escopeta para matarlo.

Sakura cambió el gesto.

―Me estoy volviendo loca, solo eso ―dijo ella.

―Ya, pero ¿qué te dijo? ¿Te dijo algo muy cabrón?

Sakura suspiró y miró su, casi vacía, taza de té. Ino pudo decir que los ojos verdes se le nublaron con pesar.

―De decirme algo, nada, por lo menos no hoy. Yo le he dicho que una vez que todo esto acabe, me voy del clan, de Japón y del mundo, si es que puedo.

―Ah, pero es que tú te estás enferma de la cabeza, ¿qué mierda te pasa? ―Inquirió Ino con mala leche.

Sakura la miró compungida, la verdad es que sí, había exagerado un poco, cada vez que pensaba en eso en su cabeza caían millones de razones para quedarse, pero al mismo tiempo se quería ir, huir de ahí tan lejos como pudiese, pero otra vez, en su cabeza, estaba el deseo de quedarse. Pero tener la cabeza del asesino de Itachi no le daba del todo tranquilidad, Sasuke había abierto una puerta en su cabeza que logró desordenar su ya inestable sistema límbico, de hecho, lejos del honor de ser considerada una pieza vital en el clan, el solo pánico que provocó la simple propuesta en su cabeza logró encender en ella todos los sistemas de alarma que por mucho tiempo reprimió. Su primer pensamiento fue todo lo que sería "cumplir" como esposa, el sexo, el embarazo y los hijos. Entonces recordó cómo su pequeño cuerpo era penetrado por hombres 5 veces más viejos que ella, por miembros demasiado grandes para aguantar el dolor, cómo otras niñas en su misma condición eran víctimas de abortos sin ningún tipo de anestésico o cuidado, cómo aquellas que se contagiaban con enfermedades venéreas eran castigadas y cómo, cuando cumplían los 15 años, eran vendidas como empleadas sexuales a algún tipo con dinero o mandadas a América del sur para funcionar como prostitutas de edad adulta. A veces las mataban o, a veces, algunos fetichistas sádicos las mataban ellos mismos mientras mantenían las relaciones con ellas… entonces Sakura volvía en sí y las palabras de Sasuke volvían a resonar en su cabeza, ¿en serio creía que ella permitiría que un hombre la volviese a tocar? ¡Él sabía lo que ella había vivido o alguna idea tenía! ¿Acaso no entendía que esa petición era un acabose de mundo en su cabeza? Porque su lugar seguro, el clan Uchiha, ahora parecía un lugar hostil, donde se le volvía a ver como una pieza de mujer deseable, incluso si ahora había más propiedad en el hecho, no, no, ella no podía con eso… ¿cómo quedarse?

Pero quizás lo que más le molestaba, aquello que aún la tenía con los nervios tomados, era que pensar en una mujer correcta para Sasuke le daba náuseas.

―Ino, podemos conversar de esto después ―dijo Sakura, que empezaba a sentirse mareada por los recuerdos.

― ¿Pero es que te estás escuchando?

―Ino, ahora no.

―Nunca dices nada, por eso terminas así, haciendo imbecilidades ―Ino estaba enfadada y Sakura podía ver que los ojos azules estaban más oscuros por la rabia.

―Sasuke me pidió matrimonio por "el bien del clan" ―admitió Sakura, los ojos verdes miraban desafiantes los ojos azules de la modelo, esperando que ella le reclamase algo, esperando que justificara a Sasuke, como se suponía todos iban a hacerlo cuando se enterasen.

Ino se quedó callada, con el ceño fruncido, esperando que ella agregase algo más al comentario, pero no lo hizo, se quedó callada mirándola de manera poco amistosa. Ino supo que era malo cuando la pelirrosa cruzó los brazos estableciendo una especie de barrera entre ellas, cosa de que nada de lo que la rubia le dijese le llegase.

Otro cabo suelto que Ino sabía que iba a terminar atando en algún momento, la verdad es que el tema "Sakura vs Sasuke" era de ese tipo de temas de los que nadie se atrevía a hablar, más por miedo a que Sakura escuchase más que por el menor de los Uchiha, pero si había tanto hermetismo dentro de todo lo que eran sus conflictos, era por algo, tal como ella con Sai, Sakura y Sasuke podían llegar a ser tema de manera tan sencilla… ah. Ino sabía que no podía explicarle a Sakura el contexto de todo su malestar, porque ella no se dignaría a escuchar ninguna palabra, sobre todo porque tanta mala cara podía venir de aquel lado de Sakura que lo sabía todo.

¿Por dónde partir? Sasuke era exactamente todo lo opuesto a Itachi, era oscuridad y silencio, Itachi era luz y bullicio; obviamente Sakura buscaría la luz y el ruido porque ella estaba demasiado cansada de su propia oscuridad y de su propia soledad, Sasuke era más como ella y por eso más opuesto a sus preferencias, por eso nadie parecía considerar que la cercanía de edad y de caracteres les jugaría a favor. El tema es que nadie parecía querer ver más allá, todos se quedaban en Sakura e Itachi, que se llevaban bien y que era innegable que compartían una química extraordinaria, pero era una química sin reacción y poco interesante, que a Ino le parecía más un flirteo adolescente más que un barco con buen rumbo. Entendió después, que los modales y el respeto de Itachi eran un factor fundamental en toda esa relación, él no la tocaba y tampoco le dirigía comentarios molestos, y a ella le gustaba porque él actuaba más como un hermano que como un enamorado. Obviamente, ambos se gustaban de manera más que fraternal, pero la chispa que le falta al amor como tal no estaba por ningún lado. Itachi, en toda esa actitud amable, no tenía nada que pudiese provocarle a Sakura lo que un amor debe provocar… pero Sakura disfrutaba eso, lo seguro y lo plano, porque lo inesperado y lo confuso le harían mal para todo ese rollo con los hombres. Por eso todos estaban seguros de que algo era más probable entre esos dos, porque Sakura no lo apartaba e Itachi no se acercaba.

Lo que le faltaba entender a Sakura era que el amor te provoca confusión y te produce inestabilidad, una mujer enamorada jamás se va a la cama sabiendo que todo está bien: hay duda, hay miedo, hay un montón de cosas que una mujer enamorada siente, cosas que le hacen bien y cosas que le hacen mal. A Sakura solo le gustaba lo que le hacía bien. Obviamente, Ino jamás le hizo notar aquello porque la felicidad de su amiga iba más allá de lo que ella pudiese opinar como "experta en el tema"… y el imbécil de Itachi se tenía que poner de novio con una muchacha que no le iba en ningún sentido, e incluso en ese momento, incluso cuando Itachi la presentó como su novia, Sakura no lo sufrió tanto como uno hubiese supuesto. Y no, que no jodan con eso de que ella es de las que se tragan las emociones, porque Ino había obtenido de ella la fotografía perfecta para entenderla: los ojos y sus variantes de verde. Nada cambió, más que la idea de que Itachi merecía algo mejor.

Pero con Sasuke siempre fue diferente, Sakura se encargó de establecer distancia con él desde que llegó, incluso cuando ella ya estaba más adaptada a la casa y al carácter de cada miembro del clan, insistía en alejar al menor de los Uchiha, alegando que su trato para con ella era diferente. No importaba si estaban juntos en misiones o juntos en el mismo cuarto, las variantes de su relación eran o la discusión o la ley del hielo; él recriminaba sus modos de actuar, ella su forma de ser tan reservada… o el silencio. Era un agrado que ella no fuese un miembro recurrente en sus grupos de misión, Neji y Naruto se llevaban mejor con ellos en ese sentido.

Ahora que Sakura le soltaba todo esto, unir cabos era tan sencillo que le dio miedo el estar malinterpretando las cosas, pero el gesto de Sakura y las previas actitudes de Sasuke daban mucho para pensar, incluso si Sakura se negaba a ver lo evidente, incluso si las trabas del pasado seguían marcándola… Ino por fin vio aquello que su amiga fue incapaz de ver.

―Ay, amiga… ―fue lo único que se limitó a decir la Yamanaka, ofreciéndole un gesto en señal de apoyo.

Sakura abrió la boca para responder, algo más recompuesta, pero Shikamaru apareció por la puerta trasera de la cocina con la expresión campante de siempre.

―Sakura, Sasuke y Neji te llevan esperando como una hora, ninguno parece tener los cojones para venir a por ti ―dijo él, mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba un pote de yogurt ―. Cualquiera diría aquí que la cabeza del clan eres tú.

―Muérdete la lengua, Nara ―replicó Sakura, mientras se levantaba y abandonaba la habitación camino al despacho de Sasuke, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada poco amistosa al pelinegro.

Ino suspiró.

―Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices.

―Ah, Sakura es problemática, un saludo podría ser una ofensa para ella ―recalcó el chico, mientras empezaba a comerse el yogurt. Ino le dio un sorbo a su té mientras lo miraba en silencio ―. A propósito, ¿Sai?

Ino se sonrojo a más no poder, mientras Shikamaru le dirigía una mirada maliciosa camuflada entre su sonrisa floja.

―Eres un cotilla, en serio, por eso jamás nunca tendrás novia ―. Dicho eso, Ino dejó su taza en el fregadero y salió de la cocina hecha una furia.

Shikamaru lanzó una apagada risa antes de finalizar el yogurt.

* * *

Sakura entró a la estancia con brusquedad, Neji y Sasuke estaban sentados en el sillón junto a la puerta, en silencio y de brazos cruzados, ¿habían hablado algo desde que Shikamaru había salido? Aparentemente no, claro, ellos siempre tan callados, si solo abrían la boca para volverla loca. Estaba ofuscada, sí, era imposible no estarlo porque todos las emociones confusas se traducían en enfado, pero debía empezar a controlar su temperamento, no podía ponerse como una adolescente en estos momentos.

―Sakura ―dijo Neji, poniéndose de pie, Sasuke se limitó a mirarla y no decir nada más.

― ¿Y bien, en qué quedamos? ―preguntó Sakura, ignorando las ganas de patear a Sasuke. También debía hacer algo con eso, mantenerlo siempre al filo de su paciencia no iba a resultar nunca en buena convivencia.

―Neji dice que nos puede asegurar 100 hombres, siempre y cuando sean solo para protección dentro del hogar ―respondió Sasuke.

―Temas diplomáticos, si resulta que otros clanes están involucrados en esto, como clan no podemos intervenir así como así porque el problema es del clan Uchiha.

―Sí, y los años de amistad valen una poronga.

―Ya, Sasuke, si Neji tiene razón. De todos modos tenemos que hacer algo para que no se note, no quiero que los demás clanes se enteren de esto, ya sabes, sería el momento preciso para empezar a romper tratados acusándose mutuamente ―analizó Haruno, mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres. La verdad es que es tipo de atención la cohibía de sobre manera, incluso si las miradas iban con todos menos malas intenciones, incluso Sasuke siempre se mantuvo recatado y respetuoso.

A Sakura le hubiese gustado saber qué hubiese hecho una mujer sin trabas emocionales en su lugar, una mujer normal, como Ino, como Hinata. ¿Habría aceptado la propuesta de Sasuke en pos de todo lo que aquello prometía? ¿Habría huido con Neji por amor? Y no podía seguir, porque recordaba que ella no podía darse el gusto de elegir una vida así, con amor y romances varios, porque sabía que nadie podría tocarla sin abrir heridas demasiado dolorosas para su psique.

―Deberíamos avisarle a nuestros aliados, el tonto, el viejo libidinoso y la anciana ―dijo Sasuke, cruzando brazos y mirando a Sakura buscando afirmación, ella solo negó con la cabeza por lo infantil de los sobrenombres.

―Creo que sería lo correcto, así nos aseguramos de tenerlos a todos atentos ―dijo Neji, mirando de vuelta a Sasuke―. Como ya dije, aquí te podemos mantener cubierto, pero si sales, ya no es mi problema ni el de mis hombres, a menos que la amenaza sea para mi clan.

―Todos los clanes están en amenaza, unos caerán antes que otros, esperemos que este clan y los aliados no sean los primeros. La muerte de Itachi será vengada como estipula la ley que nos rige, de ahí, que se maten entre ellos ya no es nuestro asunto ―Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó a Neji―. Tenemos un trato entonces. Redactemos los papeles.

―Vendré con mi padre en dos horas más, si yo fuese tú pensaría en traer a Hatake y a Tsunade aquí para entonces ―dijo Neji, serio como siempre.

―Neji, como favor especial, ¿puedes asentar a unos cuantos guardias en las dependencias del trabajo de Ino Yamanaka? Yo me encargaré de la seguridad de Sasuke mientras esté fuera, pero a Ino no la tengo tan cubierta y me gustaría que no pasara por alto ese detalle.

Neji la miró por breves instantes e hizo una formal reverencia a ambos antes de salir por la puerta del despacho.

―Ese hombre va a matarme ―dijo para sí la chica, pero Sasuke la escuchó demasiado claro como para ignorarlo. Atinó a preguntarle que qué había dicho, pero ella simplemente cambió el tema, no era momento para hablar de sus temas con Hyuga―. Sasuke, tú no sales de esta casa sin mí, no te mueves sin mí, nada sin mí. ¿Entiendes? Si yo no estoy, si salí, tú te quedas donde estás hasta que yo llegue. Harás tu vida normal y le dirás a todos que todo anda de maravilla, pero te quiero con un pistola siempre a mano.

―Bueno, mamá ―dijo él, mientras hacía una mueca, Sasuke la sacaba de sus casillas, iba a ser imposible protegerlo de nada porque lo iba a terminar matando antes.

―Todas tus llamadas serán interceptadas, alguien probará la comida antes que tú…

―Nadie va a tocar mi comida.

―Si yo quisiese matar a un niñito de la mafia como tú, créeme que mi primera opción sería el veneno.

― ¿Al baño también me acompañarás tú?

―Mira, Sasuke…

El teléfono de Sakura sonó un breve instante, la alarma del mensajes. En primera instancia pensó que Neji había enviado algún comentario desagradable después de su partida, pero se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un _Whatsapp_ , ni un correo, era un mensaje de texto. El número figuraba como privado y no se trataba de un anuncio de la compañía telefónica.

―Sakura ―llamó Sasuke al ver que Sakura se mantenía con la mirada perdida en el teléfono.

" _Srta Gleisner, la invito una taza de café en el Dolce Vita en media hora más, todo ese toque italiano que yo sé que le traerá bellos recuerdos. Pero hagámoslo muy secreto, usted sabe que nadie quiere a los fisgones, ansío conocerla y yo sé que usted ansía conocerme a mí._

 _Saludos."_

 _Gleisner… Italia… ¿qué mierda?_

Una especie de nubarrón mental empezó a hacerla perder el dominio de sí, se sentía lánguida y enferma, alguien, quien fuese, sabía _quién_ era y sabía _qué_ había hecho antes de estar ahí metida. Era imposible que fuese una coincidencia, imposible que fuese una broma. Se sentía ahogada, tal vez no estaba respirando, no sabía, solo pensaba que las cosas estaban malas, muy malas… ¿esta persona era la asesina de Itachi? ¿Cómo sabía su apellido legítimo?

― ¿Sakura? ―la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba a ratos, y sentía un calorcito agradable rodeándole los hombros y contra su costado izquierdo, ¿se habría desmayado? Pero si tenía los ojos abiertos, no, lo único que pensaba era en el mensaje de texto, ¿quién usa SMS en estos días? ¿Número privado? Estaba en nada, supuestamente Sai había instalado algo en su teléfono que filtraba los números desconocidos. ¿Qué mierda pasaba? ―. ¡Sakura, ya!

Sintió cómo la zamarreaban y en parte volvió en sí. Sasuke la tenía sujetada por los hombres, el cuerpo de ella apoyado en el de él porque de algún modo que no recordaba había perdido el equilibrio y caído del escritorio. Crisis de pánico, estaba sudando y le faltaba el aire.

― ¿Qué te pasa? Llamo al médico.

Eso encendió las alarmas.

― ¡NO! ―gritó, y como si el cuerpo de Sasuke quemara, se apartó de él y recobró la compostura de manera casi inmediata, mientras afirmaba su celular con mucha fuerza.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa? En serio llamo al doctor.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y la respiración agitada, las manos le temblaban, pero la fiereza en su rostro no amainó.

―No, estoy bien ―dijo, mientras se alejaba de él en dirección a la puerta―. No salgas de casa, lejos de las ventanas y, por el amor de Dios, no comas nada sin que alguien lo haya probado antes, ¿vale?

Y salió del despacho dejando a un Sasuke con mirada vacante. ¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

 _1991, Colonia, Alemania._

 _Alemania era una nación en donde se privilegiaba la familia, después de la caída del muro y con la unión recompuesta después de años de división ideológica, traer a la familia o formar familia en el país estaba dentro de lo que uno consideraría evento afortunado: buena atención de salud, buena educación, buenas pensiones, buenas ofertas de trabajo. Todo prosperidad para un pueblo que tuvo que esconderse muchos años a causa de las decisiones mal tomadas._

 _¿Entonces, qué tenía de malo traer a un hijo al mundo en un país que gozaba de tan buenos estándares? La verdad es que nada, siempre y cuando una familia adinerada no tuviese a su hija adolescente embarazada, una deshonra familiar, incluso cuando era todo producto de una violación. Claro, obviamente el culpable debía pagar y se llevaban los juicios de rigor para ello, pero los meses pasaban y en el vientre de una chicoca empezaba a generarse un ser humano con todas las de la ley. La familia en inconsciencia, siempre en inconsciencia consideraba que parte de la culpa era de la niña, por salir a deshoras de la casa, por beber, por ser joven, por mostrar mucho, por exponerse; entonces era mejor enseñarle a ser una buena mujer, a poder purificarse de todo aquello de lo que era "culpable" a miras de su familia y, para no avergonzar el apellido, mandarla a un convento era lo más beneficioso, para todos, incluso para la incauta joven que con 15 años, estaba a meses de ser madre._

― _Te estamos cuidando, ¿entiendes eso? ―decía una mujer en vestiduras de monja, mientras una llorosa niña le pedía que por favor la dejara en paz._

― _Este hijo está maldito de todos modos, tú no quieres un hijo así ―le decía otra monja, intentando aplacar el pesar de la chica._

 _De piernas abiertas, en uno de los baños del convento y con una doctora que más que doctora parecía simple partera, la niña pujaba intentando dar a luz a su bebé –no– deseado. La jovencita, que tenía el pelo castaño tapado por el hábito de monja y los ojos verdes como el jade ahora rojos de tanto llorar, suplicaba que por favor dejaran a su bebé con ella, que se quería ir, que quería ser feliz con su bebé._

― _No entiende lo que dice ―decía la primera monja, que ojos azules estrictos la miraban con reprobación―. Se arruina la vida con un crío siendo tan joven, ¡se la arruina teniendo un hijo fuera del matrimonio! Violación o no, este bebé no puede quedarse con ella, tiene que irse a un hogar bien constituido._

 _La joven, que había pasado la mitad de su embarazo en el convento, vistiendo de monja, llorando cada tarde en cada misa, no entendía por qué no podía tomar a su bebé e irse, no entendía por qué le hacían tanto daño, por qué la veían como un ser tan sucio._

― _¡No me lo quiten, por favor! ―decía ella._

― _¡Puja, puja! ―le decía la doctora._

 _Y el llanto llenó la habitación, el llanto de un bebé._

― _¿Y? ―inquirió la monja estricta._

― _Es una niña, se ve sana ―decía la doctora mientras examinaba al neonato en sus brazos._

 _La niña que pujaba quedó olvidada y tendida en el suelo, mientras sentía el llanto de su bebé. No tenía fuerzas para tomarlo, tampoco para implorar que lo dejasen verlo, que la dejasen_ _ **verla**_ _._

― _Hay que limpiarla con agua bendita, y vestirla de blanco, vamos a rezar mucho por ella para que encuentre un buen hogar ―decía la otra monja, algo más maternal._

 _La monja estricta se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la muchacha que había parido._

― _Tú estuviste enferma del estómago, hoy y mañana te quedarás en cama y le dirás a las demás contigo que te sientes mal del estómago. Esta es la mejor decisión que has tomado, esta bebé no crecerá en pecado y tú tampoco porque le has permitido crecer de buena manera, Greta ―le decía golpeado, pero sin maldad verdadera._

― _Anna Gleisner, se va a llamar, alégrate que hemos conservado tu apellido ―decía la monja maternal, pero a Greta no le importaba porque ya tenía muerta el alma._

* * *

Ah, su nombre, Anna. Tuvo otros, claro, pero Anna Sophia Gleisner era el nombre con el que había nacido. Era imposible que alguien supiera ese pequeño detalle de una vida tan anterior, sobre todo porque para fines prácticos, Anna Sophia Gleisner, nacida el 28 de marzo de 1991, estaba muerta hace más de 10 años, mucho más. Tanto así, que fue el proxeneta que la tenía en su poder quien modificó los papeles del registro civil y la privó de toda legalidad… y Sakura tampoco se molestó en volver a registrarse hasta que llegó a Japón y tuvieron que hacer algunas trucherías para darle un pasaporte verdadero. ¿Cómo sabía _alguien_ que ella era, en realidad, Anna Gleisner? ¿Quién podía hacer ese tipo de conexión? Empezó a sentirse más fatigada e inestable aún cuando sus recuerdos la llevaban a que el último ser humano que la había conocido con el nombre de Anna Gleisner (incluso cuando ese nombre duró poco, realmente) y sabía que su muerte era mentira, era el proxeneta que la despojó de esa identidad para siempre.

―Señorita, llegamos ―le decía el taxista, que se había volteado a verla ya que ella parecía no haber captado los primeros llamados del hombre.

―Ah… ―. Verdad que había cogido un taxi y había pedido que la llevase al Dolce Vita, incluso sin saber dónde quedaba, incluso sin saber que era. El taxista le había preguntado si era el restaurante, el café o el motel, ella dijo que no sabía, que la llevase al café por pura cachativa.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? La veo muy pálida ―le dijo él, mientras recibía el dinero que Sakura le ofrecía, expresión totalmente en blanco.

Ella no le respondió, se bajó del taxi y miró frente a ella como un pequeño bistró se presentaba con un llamativo cartel que recitaba "Dolce Vita" y un estilo que le recordaba la Toscana en todo su esplendor. El barrio en el que estaba era uno de los que se erguía a las afueras de Tokio, muy lejos de los dominios Uchiha y Hyuga, más cerca de lo dominaba Tsunade y sus hijos… pero no estaba dentro del dominio de nadie.

Sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba al pensar en el proxeneta que la vendía a un módico precio por una hora a viejos asquerosos y se imaginó viéndolo de nuevo, sentado con ese traje negro impoluto que siempre lucía, con un anillo en cada dedo, con la cabeza calva y el bigote pelirrojo, con la sonrisa de mierda con la que le decía a Sakura y a otras niñas que todo iba a estar bien, que todo era por su bien, que todo era para mejor… con ese bastón de adorno que usaba para azotar a cualquier mocosa que se le opusiera. Pero era imposible, ella lo había matado, lo había descuartizado, se había encargado de hacerlo trizas, lo torturó y luego lo cortó en muchas partes, partiendo siempre por los dedos, para que él sintiese el dolor de la mutilación, como ella había sentido la mutilación de su alma, como la mutilación del alma de muchas otras niñas.

No podía ser él. Pero, ¿entonces quién?

Bueno, la ansiedad le estaba jugando una mala pasada porque no se sentía en control de su cuerpo, cualquier atisbo de pasado en su cabeza era una especie de alarma de desacople en su cerebro, temblaba y recordaba cosas y le daba pavor todo porque era muy fácil para ella tener alucinaciones, ver cosas que no pasaban, ¿y si sacaba su arma en público y empezaba a disparar a ciegas pensando que alguien la quería violar una vez más? ¿Y si había soñado que mataba al proxeneta aquel y en verdad estaba vivo? ¿Y si alguno de sus secuaces había huido y la había seguido? Sintió ese dolor que empezaba en su parte noble entre las piernas y que subía por dentro de su abdomen hasta llegar al pecho, como la primera vez que la penetraron y sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, el dolor más fuerte que hubiese sentido jamás, ni las heridas de bala se asemejaban a aquello que había sentido esa primera vez.

― ¿Disculpe, se encuentra bien? ―. Una camarera se había acercado a ella, posiblemente por su expresión y porque llevaba algún rato frente al café sin hacer nada más que observarlo.

Sakura espabiló, intentando mantener su cabeza fría: _estás en Japón, tienes 24 años, puedes matar lo que sea, nada te puede pasar, ya nada te puede pasar_.

―No, busco a alguien que dijo que me vería aquí ―respondió recomponiendo la voz.

La camarera la quedó mirando un momento, como si esperase verla desmayarse ahí mismo.

―Ah, sí, hay alguien esperando a una señorita, ¿usted es Anna Gleisner? Tiene un buen japonés ―sonrió la mujer, mientras a Sakura se le descomponía la cara de nuevo.

 _¡Dios mío, soy yo, soy yo!_

Sakura asintió de manera muy leve y la camarera la guió dentro del bistró a una mesita en un rincón donde había un hombre que les daba la espalda, se le veía el pelo negro tomado en una cola de caballo, la espalda ancha y la piel, que se alcanzaba a ver, muy pálida. Nada que le recordase a nadie del pasado, era bueno… pero era malo, porque ¿cómo sabía su apellido? Tendría el arma a mano, lista para sacarla si era necesario, este tipo de situaciones no se volverían a repetir.

―Señor, su acompañante a llegado ―dijo la camarera―, ¿desean ordenar enseguida?

El hombre, que leía una revista, se volteó y miró a Sakura con una sonrisa tenue y vacía. Pudo notar los rasgos asiáticos que lo descartaban totalmente de su pasado y los ojos amarillentos con tinte de malicia, pero de malicia infantil, no malicia real. Sakura supo que no estaba lidiando con un simple hombre fisgón, de hecho, por la actitud tranquila del hombre, supo que estaba en más peligro del que creía.

―Las damas primero ―dijo él, de manera caballerosa.

―Agua mineral ―respondió Sakura, en automático, sosteniendo la mirada del tipo que vestía un traje casual de color negro y camisa blanca prístina.

―Oh, vamos, no me salga con dietas ―dijo él a modo de chiste, pero Sakura no se sentía para fingir una sonrisa―. Yo invito ―. Se volteó a la mesera―. Para ella un café de vienés y un zuccotto. Para mí, un expreso y un panforte, me siento dulce hoy.

La camarera asintió y se retiró enseguida, Sakura, en tanto, se mantuvo de pie junto a la mesa. Quería hacerle tantas preguntas y, al mismo tiempo, dispararle en la cabeza un mortal tiro… qué hacer. El hombre se volteó a verla de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, "extrañado".

― ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Vamos, tome asiento! No pretenda comer de pie ―dijo de manera animosa, mientras enseñaba con la mano el puesto frente a él. Sakura, con todo reparo, se acercó lentamente a la silla, inspeccionándolo todo, buscando trampas. En tanto, el hombre, que tenía cara de estar en sus 40 y tantos, siguió hablando―. Siempre me ha gustado Italia y su cultura, no tanto como la cultura china, pero lo suficiente como para haber gastado mucho dinero en viajes y compra de antigüedades del lugar. Me imagino que usted se maneja bien con el italiano, considerando que vivió ahí más de un año. Bueno, considerando que ha viajado tanto, he de suponer que aprender idiomas es pan comido para usted, finalmente el japonés es muy difícil.

La mesera trajo la comida y Sakura no se sintió en confianza para probar nada. Se sentía demasiado alienada en ese momento, lo que le hablaba el hombre no tenía sentido, al menos, sabía demasiado de cosas que no tenía por qué saber. ¿Cómo sabía que había viajado mucho? ¿Cómo sabía de su estadía en Italia?

―No me gustan los rodeos, me gustaría saber quién eres ―terminó diciendo finalmente, intentando que en su voz no se notara desasosiego.

Él, que acababa de darle una probada a su panforte, levantó la cabeza para mirarla con la ceja alzada, haciéndole brillar los ojos de color ámbar.

―Usted va al grano, eso me gusta, yo tiendo a ser menos conciso, lo confieso ―dijo él, como si estuviese conversando con un amigo de toda la vida―. Mire, señorita _Haruno_ , yo no he venido a pelear con usted hoy. Solo he venido a conversar. Partamos de esa base.

Sakura supo que las cosas eran peores cuando la llamó por su actual apellido, ¿qué cosas más sabía ese hombre? Ah, ahora sí creía entenderlo todo, creía saber quién era… pero cómo lograba él saber tanto de ella cuando ella no sabía casi nada de él.

―Sigo esperando saber quién es y qué quiere conversar conmigo, aunque creo que tengo una idea.

―Señorita Haruno, mi nombre es Orochimaru y vengo con una propuesta, un simple trato que nos beneficia a ambos.

―Déjeme hacerle dos preguntas antes de que usted siga con la cháchara. ¿Usted mató a Karin?

―No, yo no la maté, pero sí sé quién lo hizo.

―… ¿Mataste tú a Itachi?

―Ese tampoco he sido yo, pero también sé quién lo hizo.

A Sakura le hirvió la sangre escucharlo decir aquello como si estuviese jugando _CLUE_ , como si el asesinato de Itachi fuese un juego, como si matar a Karin fuese un juego, como si tenerla allí fuese un juego.

―Tú eres el que quiere matar a Sasuke, tú quieres bajar al clan Uchiha.

―Ah, es usted muy sagaz y está claro que Karin fue un boca floja, pero bueno, nada se puede hacer ―decía él en ese tono como si no importara nada, Sakura estaba lista para sacar su arma―. No es necesario que me dispare ahora, señorita, no ha escuchado lo que tengo que decirle. Es cierto lo que dicen, es usted algo acelerada.

Él rió y Sakura se palpó la pequeña pistola que llevaba en la espalda, tapado por el polerón que vestía en esos momentos.

―Has cometido un error en hacerme venir y delatarte ante mí, Orochimaru, de aquí no vas a salir vivo.

―Lamento diferir, señorita, no me gustan las discusiones ―y seguía con ese tono tan tranquilo, ¿es que acaso no veía que eso alimentaba más la rabia de Sakura? ¿No sabía que ella ahora tenía sed de sangre y que lo único que la reprimía era el hecho de estar en un lugar como un bistró cualquiera en un barrio tan lejano al suyo. Buena jugada, alejarla de su territorio, ahí debería actuar con cuidado, ¿por qué había sido tan descuidada? ―. Señorita, mire, yo quiero que aquí hagamos las cosas lo más civilizadamente posible. Odio ensuciarme las manos, tengo gente que lo hace por mí ―aclaró, Sakura estaba empezando a no entender nada, ¿estaba confesando delitos? ¿Estaba pidiéndole una tregua? ¿Era una invitación a intentar atacarlo? ―. Me imagino que usted no quiere que el clan Uchiha se extinga, usted ha de saber que yo no me siento bien con eso de la muerte de Itachi Uchiha, un gran hombre, muy encantador, a Karin le encantaba, debo confesar que a mí también, ¡epa, que lo digo de manera muy heterosexual! Bueno, su hermano menor parece tener menos presencia y, por eso mismo, quiero que usted lo convenza de ayudarme en mi cometido.

― ¡ME ESTÁ JODIENDO! ―vociferó Sakura fuera de sí, levantándose de sopetón y atrayendo todas las miradas del bistró. Sakura miró alrededor, citarla ahí había sido tan estratégico y ella había caído tan fácil. Se sintió estúpida, inútil, muy cercana a lo que serían las ganas del suicidio por deshonor.

―No pido mucho, así su clan no morirá y todos seremos felices comiendo perdices. Las cosas no debían ponerse de este modo, a mí me gusta mucho el factor sorpresa, pero lamentablemente su amiga Yamanaka es una fisgona y la encontramos justito, justito, cuando revisaba la cinta que uno de mis imbéciles subordinados editó mal. Sinceremos el tema ―decía con total calma, mientras Sakura, que se había vuelto a sentar, sentía como las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos por lo fuerte que las tenía empuñadas―. Y luego Karin, ah, esa mujer. Discúlpeme que se lo diga, pero es tan fácil vencer a una mujer cuando está enamorada; a Karin la enviamos a ser nuestros ojos en el clan, pero no, ella se enamoró de Itachi, bueno, ¿quién no? ―rió, invitando a Sakura a hacerlo, pero ella no podía nada, estaba demasiado ocupada reteniendo la ira―. Lo arruinó todo. Entonces ahora haremos las cosas bien, trapitos al sol, quiero que el clan Uchiha se alíe conmigo.

Sakura no pudo más y tuvo que levantarse, caminó a la salida solo porque no podía pensar en decirle siquiera algo a ese hombre. Ya tenía su nombre, o su apariencia, ya partía por algo, ¿no? Si sabía de su pasado, ya sabría cómo había conseguido esa información, ahora lo que le urgía era salir de ahí para evitar que algo desencadenara su locura y empezara a dispararle a ese Orochimaru y a todos los presentes en ese bistró.

―Señorita _Gleisner_ ―dijo él, llamándola de manera tranquila, pero con malicia, sentado dándole la espalda. Como si no le importara una maldita mierda nada―. Yo que usted me pienso dos veces el salir de aquí así tan a la ligera, ¿acaso no recuerda que tiene a su Uchiha solo en casa?

 _Sasuke_.

Sakura paró en seco, ¡era una trampa! La había llamado para dejar desprotegido a Sasuke, la había tentado de manera sucia utilizando sus traumas para sacarla de la mansión y dejar a Sasuke sin su vigilancia. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil? Se volteó…

―HIJO DE PUTA ―le gritó, a vista de todos los clientes y personal, mientras desenvainaba su pistola y apuntaba a Orochimaru.

―Yo no haría eso ―dijo Orochimaru, levantando ambos brazos en señal de derrota.

―SE ACABÓ ―. Y Sakura disparó, pero Orochimaru se lanzó al piso en un movimiento muy ágil para su edad quedando la bala en el muro que estaba junto a él, donde hubiese estado su cabeza.

Pero haber perdido el tiro no era su mayor preocupación en ese momento, en el momento en el que ella disparó contra el tipejo, otro disparo le resonó en la cabeza y fue lo suficientemente ágil como para moverse de su posición para evitar que una bala proveniente de un fusil de francotirador le llegase en la cabeza. La gente del café se lanzó toda al suelo y empezó a gritar mientras otro disparo sonaba a lo lejos, haciendo que Sakura se lanzase detrás del mostrador en un movimiento ágil, evitando otra herida mortal.

 _Trayectoria… el edificio del frente._

Sakura se asomó y observó las marcas de las balas, corroborando su teoría, los francotiradores estaban en el edificio que cruzaba la calle en diagonal al café; había perfecta visual de todo a través de las ventanas del bistró desde cualquier piso entre el primero y el octavo, más arriba la perspectiva no daba. Asimismo, el punto ciego era estar agachado detrás del mostrador, ahí nadie podía verte. Pero Sakura no podía quedarse allí, pero tampoco podía dejar huir a Orochimaru, más aún, Sasuke en casa… mierda.

Sakura se arrastró entre la camarera y el cajero que estaban tendidos detrás del mostrador llorando aterrados y se asomó a mirar la mesa donde había estado sentada con Orochimaru: no estaba. Había logrado huir, pero ya no había tiempo para eso, tenía que salir de ahí con vida y llegar a casa. Si a Uchiha le pasaba algo ella no se lo iba a perdonar jamás, si Uchiha moría por culpa de ella jamás podría con la culpa… si Uchiha moría… si…

Sakura salió con la pistola en la mano, lista para matar a los francotiradores en cuanto se le arrojaran encima con disparos nuevamente. Del primer al octavo piso, cualquier ventana mirando en dirección al bistró, ahí debía buscar, pero para eso le debían disparar… se movió, fingiendo pensar que los atacantes estaban a nivel de piso. Sintió otro disparo y se lanzó a un lado esquivando por poco el impacto, miró el edificio de reojo una vez que la bala cayó junto a ella, revotando en dirección opuesta. Movimiento en el piso 2, tercera ventana de izquierda a derecha. ¿Cuántos serían? Corrió, entonces, desde el bistró a la acera del frente, para entrar al edificio. Sintió otros tres disparos que cayeron detrás de ella, casi rozándola, mientras cruzaba la poco concurrida avenida que estaba dividiendo el bistró y el edificio.

Otro disparo cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio y logró divisar una silueta en la primera ventana a la izquierda en el segundo piso; disparó la pistola con la mandíbula tiesa y luego disparó a la cerradura de la puerta del edificio. Sintió más disparos, debía haber al menos 5 francos. Pasó junto a la recepción, donde un tipo alzó las manos y se tiró al suelo al tiempo que la veía con el arma en mano y los ojos inyectados de sed de sangre. Un disparo le rozó la mejilla y el calorcito agudo le dolió, detrás de ella, siguiéndola por la entrada, un hombre disfrazado de ninja le apuntaba con un revolver listo para hacer otro tiro. ¿Qué mierda?

Sakura esquivó el segundo disparo, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta patearlo y hacerlo caer en un rápido movimiento que logró hacer que el hombre soltara el revólver. Con éste, le disparo en la sien y sangre saltó de manera cuantiosa sobre ella, se lavaría más tarde, ahora debía evitar que la mataran camino a casa. Subió las escaleras al segundo piso y se encontró con una fila de 6 hombres, igualmente disfrazados como ninjas, apuntándola con rifles, eso estaba mal, dispararon al mismo tiempo y Sakura se tiró al suelo salvándose por milagro, pero eran muchos y ya estaban listos para dispararle de nuevo. Se movió por el suelo hasta quedar pegada a una pared y lanzó 6 disparos, de los cuales 4 fueron a parar a los ninjas y otros 6 se perdieron entre los disparos que iban hacia ella, tuvo que volver a esquivar las balas. La verdad es que tenía poco para pensar, considerando que es más fácil matar a alguien con 2 rifles que con 1 pistola. Mientras le disparaban otra vez, Sakura logró lanzar otros dos disparos que dieron en los objetivos. Los 6 ninjas estaban ahora en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, ninguno de sus disparos había sido tan preciso como para herir de manera vital, considerando que disparaba para sobrevivir, no para matar. Caminó junto a cada uno dando un último disparo en la sien a los 5 primeros con los mismos rifles que portaban.

Cuando llegó al sexto, que tenía la herida de bala en el bajo vientre, lo tomó de la pechera.

― ¿Hay más? ―preguntó seca.

Él no contestó, ella le disparó en las piernas, la sangre ya le tenía cubiertos los zapatos y la cara y las manos.

― ¡¿HAY MÁS?! ―volvió a preguntar ella.

Sin respuesta. Terminó por azotarle la cabeza contra el piso y darle dos pisotones, posiblemente estaba vivo, pero no por mucho. Siguió subiendo escaleras, pero no encontró más, de hecho el resto del edificio estaba vacío, como si hubiese sido solo una fachada…

―Mierda, Sasuke ―recordó en voz alta, y tomó un rifle para salir del edificio y correr a casa, lo más probable es que la sangre no pasaría desapercibida por nadie, pero no tenía tiempo para cambiarse. Si Orochimaru había huido, y con él más francotiradores, Sasuke necesitaba de su llegada pero ya. La verdad es que no entendía por qué la ansiedad, el miedo, la casa no estaba sola y Sasuke tampoco, había más gente, gente que también se manejaba en armas y protección, pero no podía dejarlos a ellos ese trabajo, sentía esa responsabilidad tan suya, si ella no protegía a Sasuke, nadie lo haría, porque nadie sabía ni se manejaba en esas cosas como ella… pero ahora estaba siendo idiota, el desequilibrio emocional y los trastornos estaban primando en ella y no podía darse por enterada aún que si ella no solucionaba su cabeza, a Sasuke lo iban a matar, e iba a ser su culpa, porque solo ella podía proteger a Sasuke, porque era su responsabilidad.

¿Por qué solo ella? Porque ella protegía a los Uchiha, era su trabajo. Pero Sasuke… no, daba igual, tenía que llegar a casa y verlo bien. Tomó un taxi y amenazó al taxista para que no dijera nada, porque de otra manera no llegaría nunca sin alertar a la policía. Dios mío, seguía torturándose mentalmente por haber caído tan fácil.

 _Por favor, tiene que estar bien. En casa no son inútiles, yo no soy la única que puede protegerlo, ¿verdad? Shikamaru sabe usar una escopeta, Ino sabe usar un revólver, vamos, está bien._

Pero el miedo la corroía, y era algo que iba más allá de lo que ella alcanzaba a entender, si Sasuke era un imbécil ella debería preocuparse lo justo y necesario, pero se sentía alarmada, casi como si le estuviesen arrebatando algo propio. No, no era como lo que había sentido con Itachi, ella conocía bien ese malestar; éste malestar era uno que llevaba sintiendo hace mucho tiempo, pero que lograba apaciguar con la ignorancia y la distracción… oh, pero conocía esta ansiedad y era aquella que solo le provocaba Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahora, específicamente, por perder a Sasuke Uchiha.

Los minutos en el tráfico y las lágrimas y súplicas del taxista se le hicieron eternas, Tokio se sentía demasiado grande y ese auto demasiado lento. Sakura tenía demasiada urgencia y esa urgencia le estaba generando un nudo en la tráquea que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Por qué ahora se sentía así, tantos años reprimiendo con éxito ese malestar, esa urgencia, y ahora salía toda desbocada. Bueno, no estaba en su periodo más estable, no estaba en nada.

Llegó a la mansión y le soltó dinero al taxista solo por buena gente, por lo menos en el portón de entrada no se veía nada fuera de lo normal y el ambiente estaba en su basal. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su encuentro con Orochimaru? ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado en llegar? ¿Y si los habían matado a todos? Le era difícil oler o saborear la sangre porque aún estaba cubierta en ella… pateó el portón y entró, todos los que estaban en el antejardín la miraron con cara de espanto al verla cubierta de sangre, lo que era buena señal, significaba que nada malo había pasado. Pero no se cansaría hasta encontrarlo con vida.

Entró como estampida a la casa y llamó su nombre con tal tono y desespero que toda la servidumbre se asomó a ver qué pasaba, a ella no le importó porque estaba demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Orochimaru la habría citado si no era para tenderle una trampa? El actuar del hombre era un completo sinsentido, como si él estuviese tan confiado de su victoria que le daba pistas a ella para alcanzarlo, como si estuviese aburrido de avanzar y avanzar y quisiese un obstáculo… quizás era así, la personalidad narcisista que había demostrado ese hombre daba a entender que le gustaba el espectáculo. No sabía nada, solo sabía que Sasuke no atendía a su llamado.

El nudo en su tráquea se hizo más latente cuando revisó el despacho de Uchiha y no estaba. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaso lo habían secuestrado? ¿Pero cómo mierda nadie se había dado cuenta? Recordó a Cermenatti y le hirvió la sangre y le dolió la cabeza y sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas… ¿qué mierda la pesaba? ¿Dónde putas estaba Sasuke?

― ¿Qué tanto escándalo hay aquí? ―. Sasuke irrumpió en su despacho limpiándose las manos con una toalla de papel que arrojó al basurero de la habitación―. ¿Nadie puede dejarme cag…? ―. La revisó de pies a cabeza y Sakura no supo en qué momento ya pudo respirar bien―. ¿Qué te pasó?

Y ella se iba a odiar el resto de su vida por eso, lo sabía, sabía que cuando ella se sintiese mejor y la sangre en su cuerpo se hubiese limpiado y ella pensara más en los eventos del día, cuando estuviesen con los líderes de los clanes amigos, cuando estuviesen con Neji, ella se iba a odiar por lo que iba a hacer… Como vio que estaba bien, como sintió el verdadero alivio de ver que no había fallado y que todo estaba en control, lo abrazó fuerte y soltó solo dos lágrimas. El perfume de Sasuke le embriagó la cabeza y supo, de sopetón, que había cosas que ya no podía guardarse más.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ _siento que me he demorado mucho en llegar a la acción, pero ya habrá sus dosis más adelante, lo prometo, no se quedarán sin acción porque que fome así. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero leerlos luego :)_


End file.
